X Men: The Legacy
by Descena
Summary: It's the rise of Apocalypse!A virus is killing off mutants as the xmen reunite and once again fight for their lives and the lives of the human population,but the virus reaches the xmen and the only one who can save them is not to be trusted
1. Beginning

**Title:** X-Men (X : 4): The Legacy

**Author: **Descena

**Disclaimer:** All these X-Men characters belong to Marvel...I own nothing...at all

**Authors Note:** This is my first X-Men fic. I know only the movies really, and I don't read their comics and I haven't seen the cartoons in a long time. I am only doing this because I starting getting some ideas about them. They aren't like everyone else's, though there could be some similarities. I hope this is at least entertaining to some...if not most

---------------------------------------

"Be well," he whispered to her. With a grunt, he lifted his hand as the metal pierced through her skin letting blood flow freely from the wound. There was a final pulse of energy that blasted on his skin as it radiated off her body. The water that had been pulled away from the bay returned to the earth as rain. He held her close and felt her heartbeat slowing, to where, finally, it stopped. He cradled and rocked her, quietly sobbing as the rain lightened up, to drizzling. Logan then screamed, his heart breaking for his lost love…Jean. From a distance away, just outside the X-Men jet, Ororo looked across the way at Logan, holding a dead Jean, and her heart broke…for him.

---------------------------------------

Logan gasped and shot up from his sleep, sweating, his heart pounding and his claws extended. It took his a second to catch his breath and retract his claws. Logan inhaled deeply at his nightmare. Ever since he had killed Jean, the nightmares had been ongoing. One after the other, each night…every night. Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

---------------------------------------

"_It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species on the planet."_

---------------------------------------

Kitty stood over the graves of Charles Xavier, Scott Summers and Jean Grey and quietly sobbed. A hand gently draped over her shoulder. Kitty turned to see Ororo smiling painfully at her. Kitty turned back at the headstones and wiped away a few tears. "I miss them."

Ororo sighed deeply and looked down. "I know," she said. "I do too."

---------------------------------------

"_This process is slow, normally taking thousands and thousands of years."_

---------------------------------------

Once filled with water, Alkali Lake was nearly no more. Almost completely drained of the water that had flooded the ruins months ago, was now the home of a family. Two small boys ran around the lakes edge, playing tag. "Hey," one of them called out. "We're too far from the house!"

"Jake," called the other boy. "Come 'ere."

Jake sighed and ran to where his brother was calling from. He opened his eyes wide and stood beside his brother, staring at the stranger. "How do ya think he got 'ere, Jake?"

Jake shook his head. "I dunno, Mike."

They both stared at the mysterious man who was lying unconscious by the river bed, wearing torn clothing.

"Ya think he's dead?" Mike asked.

Jake knelt down next to the man, and poked at him. The man moved instantly at the contact and both boys jumped up, surprised. The man started coughing, and sucking in air. Both boys looked at each other, and then ran in the direction of their house screaming, "Papa!"

---------------------------------------

"_But every few hundred millennia…evolution leaps forward."_

---------------------------------------

She sat up, near the wreckage, and looked around her. Dazed, and confused, she held her head in pain. She slowly stood up, careful to keep her balance and let the dizziness pass her. It appeared she was on an island, one that was being rebuilt. There was several construction equipment all around here, and she was wondering exactly why they were there. She looked off in the distance to see work being done to the bridge as well, and to see that she was surrounded by water, on all sides. She slowly walked even more to see guns, darts, cars, and debris all around her. She felt faint and cold inside. It was then that she looked at herself, and her mess of clothes. Her fingers traced along three torn strips of her clothing. She slowly pushed it back to reveal the wounds on her abdomen. The markings of three claws that had punctured her.

---------------------------------------

"_That is why I created a school for gifted youngsters…"_

---------------------------------------

Erik sighed to himself. Being mortal was something he never dreamed of. It was a nightmare to him…as his life is now. There was no adventure. He was them. And he hated every second of it, wishing things were normal again. He'd much rather prefer death to this. Perhaps that was why Logan did what he did…to punish him. Smart, to doubt, but he swore he'd get revenge. While he was human, Logan was still a mutant, able to do whatever he wanted. That was what Erik wanted.

He reached out to gather his bottle caps, as one of them trembled. It was ever so slightly, but, it had moved, and there was no wind today…not even a gentle breeze. Erick smiled to himself. Could it be…? He raised his hand again, and just then, the bottle cap moved…just a little bit.

---------------------------------------

"_This world will continue long after we are all laid to rest. And while our bodies may be gone…our lessons are eternal."_

---------------------------------------

It from within his room that he sighed quietly, pleased. He sense those that he loved and cared about a short distance from himself. But they had yet to know that he was alive and well. How…he wasn't still exactly sure, though he did have a thought. He was able to walk. He was able to stand. And that was what he was doing. Charles Xavier stood by the window and smiled to himself. Soon, it'll be time, and soon…evolution will take its proper course. For that, he was sure of.

---------------------------------------

**Those sentences in Italtics, are words from Charles Xavier, taken from the X-Men: The Last Stand, novel**


	2. Discoveries

He sat up slowly, groaning. Holding his head, he looked around and found himself in a house, though where, he didn't know. He slowly rose up and walked around, getting the blood pumping in his legs. He saw a mirror hanging up and went to go and examine himself. As he approached closer and his vision cleared, he gasped at the sight. Not only was he dirty and wearing torn clothing…but his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses, or his visors at the very least. _What the hell_, he thought. Then he remembered, looking for Jean. And, she…she had kissed him. She had taken off his glasses and kissed him. He shook his head, disbelieving what it was he was seeing. But, it was there. Deep blue eyes were staring right back at him.

He turned as the door opened. In, stepped a middle-aged man, slightly taller than he.

"How ya doin'?"

He shook his head. "I'm…uh, not entirely sure," he admitted

The man nodded. "Well, do ya at least know who 'ya are?"

He looked at his reflection once more, than looked back at the man. "Yes," he replied. "My name is Scott Summers."

-------------------------

He felt hot. He felt broken. He was sweating, letting all his rage and anger out with each strike, with each blow. He was never more angry at himself then now. But what was different were all the different flashes of the past months events. There were so many deaths, so much blame and so much heartbreak, the only way he knew how to deal with it was to get angry.

Logan grunted once more as his right fist connected once again with the punching bag. Then Logan stopped, out of breath. Blood dripped from his hand, but quickly healed, showing no evidence of his injury. Logan leaned against the bag and closed his eyes as the sweat from his head dripped down, cooling him off. "Logan…"he heard. Then, the image of Jean Grey flashed before him.

"_Please…you have to kill me."_

_He looked in her eyes and shook his head slightly. "Jean…" For that moment in time, it was only them. Storm, Magneto, this whole damn war…was forgotten. Jean was Jean again. For the moment, she had beaten Phoenix to take back her body._

"_Please," she begged. "You have to kill me. Save me."_

_Logan looked deep into Jean's brown eyes. "Jean," he said. "Know that I love you."_

_Jean nodded, blinking back the tears. She knew he loved him, and she loved him back. As it seemed that he was about to kiss her, his claws extended and Jean screamed out in pain._

Logan swore, and yelled. His metal claws extended from his knuckles and with one swift motion, he swung and cut the punching bag in half. For a moment, Logan stood there looking at the two pieces of the bag and breathing heavily, catching his breath. "You know," a voice said, "That's the seventh one we've gone through in the past month."

Logan retracted his claws at the sight of Storm. "I didn't notice you were standing there."

Ororo raised her brow. "Really? You didn't know I was there?"

Logan shook his head. "Nah."

Ororo walked over to Logan as he grabbed a towel and wiped himself dry. "Logan…"

Logan sighed and began to walk away. "I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Logan," Ororo called out, stopping Logan. "Killing someone we love is hard, I know that. But it wasn't Jean."

Logan shook his head and turned to her. "No." Ororo looked at Logan, curiously. "It _was_ Jean," Logan replied. "When I killed her, it was Jean, really her. You have no idea what it's like to kill the person you love…whether it's for the greater good or not."

Ororo sighed and looked down at her hands. "If the Professor were here, Logan…"

"He's not," Logan snapped.

After that…he had nothing more to say. He turned on his heel and walked away, Ororo staring after him.

-------------------------

Erik's senses were kicked into high alert. He didn't need his mutant powers to know that someone was following him his whole way back to his apartment. It was a female. Her stance and the way she walked reminded Erik someone he knew and loved…but he couldn't place it. Erik walked up the stairs leading to his apartment.

The woman was following him closely behind and when she reached the top of the stairs, Erik was gone, no where to be found. She looked left and right, but found nothing. _Damnit!_ She turned around to leave as Erik grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. She pinned her to the wall. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

The woman smiled, much to Erik's dislike. "Good to see you Erik," she said.

Erik released her. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman smiled again and looked at herself. "Oh…forgive me." Her body began to change. From the pink fleshed skin, into blue scales. Mystique smiled at Erik as he looked at her in awe.

Erik's jaw dropped. "How?"

From behind him, Pyro walked up, holding the ball of fire in his hand. He looked at Erik and smiled, closing his fist, putting out the fire. "We saw a man," he said simply.

"What…?"

Mystique looked at Erik closely. "Come Erik. We have someone we'd like you to meet."

-------------------------

Charles stood in front of the mirror in awe. He touched his face and smiled. "I don't quite understand," he said. He turned around to face the doctor. "How did you…"

The doctor nodded understanding his shock. "Well, Professor…we cloned you, I'd guess you say." The doctor walked over to Charles and put his clipboard down. "We had a sample of your DNA," he explained. "And from that, using human technology, we were able to create a new and improved body for you. One where, you look like yourself, but you can walk, and perform better."

Charles looked away from the mirror at the doctor. "So…you cloned me?"

The doctor smiled. "Simply put." Then he frowned. "Even though most humans do not accept mutants, such as yourself, I have. You mentored my father, who was a mutant, and for that I thank you," the doctor said. "You made his life worth living. When I found out you killed…this was the least I could have done."

Charles smiled at the doctor. "Thank you."

The doctor smiled at him. "No thank you."

Charles looked outside into the world from the window in the room, sensing a strong and weak presence, crying out for help. "I am sorry to cut this short, but I must be going."

The doctor nodded. "I know. You have a school to run."

Charles shook his head. "Oh, no," he said. "The school is in good hands. I must meet with former student of mine."

The doctor raised his eyebrows at the professor's choice of words. "'Former'?"

Charles nodded. "Yes…Jean Grey."


	3. Bar Fight

**_Okay...as you can tell...this story was recently REVISED. I took out the last three chapters because I saw that I was writing this story in all the wrong ways. Since I was only a fan of the movies and I don't really remember watching the 90s cartoon, I didn't have a solid plot for the story. _**

**_Now that I believe I do, the story will continue forward as best as I can update. Hopefully...it'll be good enough to hold your interest. I recommened re-reading this fic...only because I had too..._**

"Now look here boy," he sneered. "Either you give me your money…or I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take it from ya."

The younger man looked back at the gross and drunk man in front of him with widened eyes. "I already told ya," he said, "Remy ain't got no money."

The drunken man and his fellow 'friends' all erupted into laughter at once. "Come on now boy!" he exclaimed, pointing at his coat. "You can't tell me you got that jacket there off the streets?" The younger man raised his eyebrow and looked at his coat. "And you can't go on drinkin' without no money," the drunk man finished.

The younger man shrugged. "Remy just lives one moment to the rest…"

The drunken man raised his eyebrows. "You always talk in the third person?"

Remy shrugged. "Never noticed."

The drunken man began to grow impatient and picked up a pool stick and pointed it at Remy. "Gimme your money…or else," he warned.

Remy grinned slightly, watching the stick. "Or else what?" he challenged.

"A'right! You asked for it!"

The drunken man swung the pool stick which Remy quickly dodged. He kicked it out of the drunken man's hands and caught it in mid-air, then aimed it directly at the man's throat. Remy smiled. "Now Remy like this scenario better." The drunken man raised his arms then slowly smiled as others circled around Remy, ready to attack. Remy noticed this and added, "But Remy don't like this one."

"Knock it off," he heard. Remy, along with everyone else in the bar, turned to the voice. A model figured woman walked over to them making her way into the crowd. She looked at the drunken man, who smiled eagerly at her, then turned to Remy and looked at him closely as if she was trying to remember seeing him somewhere. Her fairly long red hair fell down past her shoulders as she turned back to the drunken man. "Let him go," she said simply.

The drunken man looked her up and down and licked his lips, nothing but the playboy thoughts of him and of this beauty on his mind. "Now if I do that…what're gonna do for me?" he smiled.

Immediately all of his buddies laughed; the red-head and Remy however weren't laughing. She smiled softly and the laughter died down. "I'll tell you what," she said, "How about me and this boy here just leave nice and peaceful…therefore none of you will get hurt, okay?"

The drunken man giggled and stepped closer to her until he was staring at her dead in the eyes. "How about I kill the boy and you go home with me?" he suggested.

She pondered the thought for a moment. "Hmm…thanks…but no thanks."

Her eyes then began to glow an immense red-orange color and the man backed off immediately. "I'm going to give you one last chance to leave." Despite the look of fear in the man's eyes, he shook his head and stood his ground. "So be it." She threw up her hands as her body suddenly burst into flames. Remy and others all backed off in fear. Who the hell is she? Remy thought. From the flames arose a bird, one that Remy recognized as a Phoenix. His eyes darted from the bird to the woman then to the crowd her flaming eyes were upon. The bird moved, and then looked down at the pathetic men. In one silent command from the woman, the Phoenix swooped down and attacked all the men who fled in a desperate attempt to save their own lives. It was only the drunk man who did not move and it was the Phoenix that found it's target engulfing the man and not only killing him, but successfully burning his flesh slowly down to his muscular skeleton, then finally to his bones. The red-head's eyes then suddenly returned to their normal green color as the bird then flew back into her body and the flames disappeared. Remy took a step closer beside the red-head to get a closer look at the damage that had been done. In one minute, the whole bar was emptied and destroyed. In front of them, still somehow standing was the skeleton of the drunken man whose jaw was wide open as if in shock. As the red-head's eyes left the skeleton and fell upon Remy, the skeleton fell down and shattered. In disbelief, Remy turned to the red-head and swallowed hard, afraid to ask the question that had been burning in his mind every since the confrontation.

The red-head walked closer to Remy. "My name is Phoenix," she said.

Remy nodded, unsure of how to respond. "Well… Phoenix…thank you."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Remy Le…"

"Your real name," she cut off.

_She knows I'm a mutant?_ He thought. "…Gambit."

"Gambit…ever heard Professor Charles Xavier?"

Remy nodded. "Of course Gambit has. Every mutant has."

Phoenix nodded. "Good. Follow me."

Phoenix turned around and walked out. Remy stayed behind though and thought about whether is was wise to follow her. "Hell," he whispered to himself. "I'm single and she's beautiful…maybe Remy gonna score tonight." And he quickly followed her.


	4. Forge

"Another one?"

Logan looked up from his beer at the bartender and nodded. Logan looked around the somewhat crowded bar and sighed. He took the mug from the bartender and drank up most of the beer, and wiped his mouth. "Logan…"

He turned around to see Ororo standing beside him, shaking her head. Logan raised his eyebrow at her. "What are youfollowing me now?"

"No. I was concerned about you," she admitted. "Every since Jean…"

"Stop."

"Ever since Jean died…you've been different Logan," she pressed.

Logan stood up and paid for his drinks. "Well, it's not everyday you kill someone you love."

Ororo followed Logan as he left the bar. "But you didn't kill her, Logan."

"I thought I already explained this to you," Logan sighed.

"Well, obviously not enough then," Ororo shot back. "Look, a lot of the kids look after you Logan…"

"Well, they shouldn't."

Ororo stopped following Logan and sighed. "Okay, fine. Look, I have to use the ladies room. Can we at least go back to the school together?"

Logan sighed at first and nodded, and Ororo turned and walked to the ladies room and checked to see that it was empty. When it was, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, splashing cold water on her face. She wiped her face dry and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _God Jean, why?_ She thought. _Why did you have to take them away?_ She sighed quietly and looked down. "Professor," she whispered. "I wish you were still here."

* * *

Scott finished buttoning up the man's shirt. "Thank you for the clothes," he said. The man nodded and smiled.

"Not a problem. Where 'ya headin' off to ya?"

"Home," Scott answered. "I don't know how long I have been out."

The man nodded. "Well, if ya need a ride, I got a spare car in the back 'ere."

Scott nodded and smiled at the man. "Yeah, thanks, that'll be nice. And faster."

"Aight'."

Scott followed the man out the back door, and into the back yard.

* * *

Erik, Mystique and Pyro walked into a mansion, slightly similaras the one Erik had when he was Magneto. Outside, were several people lined up outside, as if waiting for something, or someone. "What am I doing here?" Erik asked.

Mystique grinned. "We're here to get your powers back."

Erik looked at Mystique. "My dear…why would you want that? I did leave you after all," Erik reminded her.

"I know," she admitted. "But, we both betrayed each other."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "And how is that?"

Mystique glanced at Pyro, then back at Erik. "How do you think the military and the X-Men knew where you were going and what your plans were?" she questioned.

Erik nodded, thinking about it. It had just occurred to him that he never even thought about it. If the question ever came up, he would blame Jean, thinking that she sent a distress call to her fellow X-Men. But now it made sense. Mystique knew Erik's whole plan, and she sold him out in revenge.

"Here he is," John said.

Erik stepped in front of a man, tall, with an average build. "And who might this be?"

The man looked at Erik directly in the eye. "My name is Forge…and I am here to give you back your powers."


	5. The X Factor

Ororo walked outside the bar and met up with Logan, who was leaning against the wall smoking a cigar. When he saw Ororo, he put it out and walked over to her.

"You know those things are bad for you," Ororo commented. Logan gave her a look and she shrugged and smiled. As they began walking towards Ororo's car that she took from Scott's garage, Logan heard a low growl. Logan put out his hand, stopping Ororo, and stiffed the air.

"Logan, what is it?"

Logan shook his head and frowned. "I dunno…but it smells familiar."

Then, they heard a louder growl and Logan turned around, only to get hit with such force that it sent him crashing into a car window thirty feet away. Ororo looked up to see Sabertooth standing in front of her. "You still owe me a scream…"

Ororo looked at him in fear as he backhanded her, sending her to the ground, painfully thenglanced at Logan who was slowly recovering. Sabertooth bent down and grabbed Ororo by the throat. "You're not getting away this time."

As he was preparing to strike again, Logan leapt out from nowhere and slammed his claws into Sabertooth's back. He screamed out in pain and threw Logan back onto the ground once more. Storm in the mean time, had summoned up a powerful gust of wind and held out her hands, directing the wind at Sabertooth. He stared back at her white eyes and growled lowly in his thorat as the wind hit him full force and sent him several miles away from them. The wind died down and Ororo's eyes turned to normal as she ran over to Logan and helped him up.

"You okay?" she asked.

Logan cracked his neck loudly and Ororo flinched, slightly disgusted. "Yeah…I'm good."

* * *

Marie sighed as she poured a glass of water from the kitchen in the school. Her biology teacher, Emma Grace Frost entered the kitchen as well. "Hello Marie."

Marie smiled slightly at her. Even though Ms. Frost was nice and a great teacher, she missed Ms. Grey very much. She felt that the two always had a connection between them…and now that was gone, along with her powers. In order to build a real relationship with her boyfriend, Bobby, aka Iceman, she felt that becoming a human and losing her mutant powers would accomplish that. Truth is, for some reason, it was harder for her. She felt that Bobby never approved of her doing so, and was growing close with another mutant student…Kitty. Some people thought that because Marie was no longer an X-Men mutant, that she didn't belong in the school. Others like Logan and Ororo disagreed though. "Hi Ms. Frost," she replied.

"How's that bio paper coming?"

Marie sighed. _Always about school work._ "Almost done," she lied. In fact…she never started it.

Emma smiled. "That's good."

Marie walked out of the kitchen to avoid anymore dull talk with Ms. Frost and ran into Bobby on the way out. "Hey."

Bobby smiled at her. "Hey." Bobby smiled, nervous. "Oh, uh, Kitty, Peter and I were gonna go and play basketball. You wanna join, so they don't whoop my ass?"

Marie smiled and laughed at him. "Yeah sure. But you know how horrible how I am?"

Bobby laughed. "I know, but as long as it's two of us, I can't be the only one blamed for losing."

Marie nodded and smiled, glad that she had the chance to be a normal girl for once. "Then let's go play ball."

* * *

From the moment that Remy discovered his powers, he always wanted to meet the legendary Charles Xavier…he wanted to be an X-Man. The fact that Phoenix discovered him and was bringing him to meet the Professor only made him believe that it was his destiny. As Phoenix and Remy got off the elevator and walked down a lengthy and fine hallway leading to a heavy set door, Remy began to get nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous all of a sudden, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. As Phoenix approached the door, she stopped and turned to Remy. "Try not to be so nervous," she said to him.

Remy cocked an eyebrow and peered closely at her. "How'd you…?"

Phoenix smiled and winked at him. "It's a secret."

Remy smiled slightly as she opened the door and they walked in. The room wasn't what Remy had believed it to be…not by looking at the mess it was downstairs. The room was vastly covered in a white carpet with a large window that overlooked the city. There was a large bed in the corner of the room alongside a fireplace. In the middle of the room was a coffee table and several chairs. Phoenix closed the door behind them and walked further into the room asRemy wondered away from her slightly to look around.

"I can see that you like the place," a voice behind him said.

Remy turned around and looked at the man. "Yes Remy does," he said. He looked at the man closely, who only smiled at him.

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier," he said.

Remy chuckled and back away from him ever so slightly. "Tat's a nice joke," he said. "Last Remy checked…Prof. X was in a wheelchair."

Xavier nodded. "Yes, that is true. But I also died in that body."

Remy's mouth opened, but no words came out. He turned to Phoenix for an understanding.

"When…I killed him," she managed to say, "Charles projected his mind into another. Someone who had suffered brain damage."

"But…if ya killed his body…then how come it look the same?" Remy asked.

"Because they cloned me," the Professor answered.

"The body he was in after his body died was not strong enough to support him so Dr. MacTaggart and her team were able to clone his body and project his mind into his cloned body…" she explained.

"Which explains why you can walk," Remy finished, understanding.

"That's right," the Professor said.

"Okay," Remy nodded, "Here's the million dollar question…why do ya need Remy?"

"Well, I sent Jean to retrieve you because I need your help."

Remy looked over at Jean, who only stared back at him. "Wait…Remy thought yer name was Phoenix?"

"It is," Jean said. "A part of me anyways."

"Huh?"

"That is not important right now," Xavier said. "I said I needed your help and I meant it."

"Okay…so what can Remy do for ya?"

"For starters," the Professor began. "How about your own X-Men uniform?"

At the mention of that, Remy's eyes lit up. Jean glanced over at Professor and Remy listening closely. For a brief instance, her eyes flashed an intense orange color as her expression darkened.

* * *

"But I thought that Sabertooth was dead?" Hank McCoy asked. The blue furrymutant slowly walked over to an empty chair and sat down, watching Logan and Ororo closely. After their 'run-in' with the former Brotherhood mutant, Logan and Ororo returned to the school quickly to inform Hank of the situation.

"So did we," Ororo replied worried.

The three oldest adults of the school and the three original members of the X-Men team remaining all stood silently lost in their own thoughts trying to make sense of what this situation meant. To the world as well as them and the actions that should take…if any.

"So…," Hank began, "The question still stands…what will we do?"

"Well," Logan grunted, raising his fist, "I got an idea."

Ororo shook her head. "No Logan."

"Why not?" he questioned. "If Sabertooth never died and now he's all alive and kicking, he had to have been ordered to go after us. And that means that…"

"Magneto is back in action as well." Hank finished for him.

Logan nodded, but Ororo was still unconvinced. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like Magneto. I think we should wait…see what he does next…if it is in fact Erik."

Hank nodded. "I agree. No need to jump to conclusions too soon." Logan shook his head angrily and grunted. "Besides," Hank added, "Wasn't Magneto cured?"

Before Ororo or Logan could respond, the door to Ororo's office flew open and Marie and Emma rushed in, both slightly out of breath. "Ms. Munroe…" Marie began.

Ororo walked over quickly to Marie. "What? What is it?" she asked worried.

"Y-you have to come d-downstairs. Q-quickly," she let out.


	6. Unforeseen Knowledge

Ororo, Logan and Hank followed Marie's warning and all three rushed downstairs quickly, worried as to the concern that Emma and Marie were showing. When they reached the corridor…they understood why. "Cyke…" Logan muttered, both happy and disappointed at the same time.

Scott broke away from the small crowd of students that had encircled him and smiled at Ororo and Hank. "Hey…"

Ororo was the first to reach Scott, hugging him tightly. Scott softly laughed. "Well…someone missed me."

Ororo broke away and wiped her eyes, "Yes…we did." She looked at him oddly. "Scott…your glasses…"

He nodded and smiled to some degree. "Yeah…I don't need them. For the first time…people can see my eyes!" he said proudly.

Hank approached him next and gave him a quick hug and pat on the back. "Welcome back, Cyclops."

Scott shook his hand, "Thanks."

Logan crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Scott, motionless. Scott walked up to him slowly and stared back, with eager glances from the students as well as Ororo and Hank. "Welcome back, one-eyed," Logan said to him. "I'm still calling ya that, with or without the glasses," he muttered.

Scott nodded. "I'd expect nothing less."

Logan grunted and walked past him, standing beside Ororo. Scott looked up the stairs as if expecting anyone else to come down and greet him. He turned to the others. "Where's Jean?" he asked. "And the Professor?"

Logan and Ororo's face's suddenly flushed and Scott caught the gaze the two exchanged. "What?" he demanded. "Where are they?"

When Logan and Ororo made no move and remained silent, Hank stepped forward and laid his furry hand on his shoulder. "My boy…we must talk," he said.

* * *

"So," John began, "Do you feel different?"

Erik had his back to young Pyro, wearing his mutant costume to proclaim himself as Magneto once more. "Yes…more, powerful." John smiled at Mystique who gazed at Erik curiously. "It's amazing," Erik went on, "That a mutant such as Forge has the ability he has."

"Yeah, well, lucky we found him," John commented.

Erik turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean…word is a very powerful mutant is building up an army."

"Against whom?" Erik questioned. "The war is over."

Mystique shook her head. "Many don't think so, Erik."

"And you believe them?"

"You haven't seen what we have," John protested. "What happened months ago, that was just the beginning. That was _just_ the Dark Phoenix."

Erik raised his eyebrows. "What exactly are you saying boy?"

"Imagine…if it wasn't only the Phoenix…but someone with the ability to actually control her?"

Magneto almost laughed. "Control her?" he echoed. "No one can control Jean Grey, much less the Phoenix."

John shook his head. "No maybe not…but _they can_."

"'They'?"

"Apocalypse and his four horsemen," Mystique answered.

Erik raised his chin. "Impossible!" he declared. "He has been banished!"

John shrugged. "Well…looks like he got out then."

Erik shook his head, not believing a word of it. He looked out the window again at the mutants outside, who began fighting, for a place in line.

"They're all afraid," a voice said.

All three of them looked at Forge, who looked at them sad, and his face drained, weakened.

"Afraid?" Erik chuckled. "Of what?"

"Of everyone," Forge answered. He then shook his head. "You've been shut out of the world for too long, Magneto. It isn't just Apocalypse that they're afraid of. Everything has changed."

* * *

Marie had walked quietly downstairs into the kitchen where she saw Scott leaning over the counter lost in his own thoughts. She slowly stood across from him, still getting used to the fact that he wasn't wearing his glasses. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Thanks," Scott managed. It came out in a whisper, but she heard it. Hank had told him everything, from start to finish and Marie and Bobby just happened to walked by when Scott left Ororo's office, absorbing all the news. Needless to say…he didn't take it too well.

Marie knew nothing more to say. What could she say? Scott was alive, Jean and the Professor dead…it was a lot to take in. For what seemed like hours, Scott stood there in silence. Marie didn't move as well. She thought it'll be rude to just get up and leave and go about her day, but she didn't know how to talk to Scott either. Marie thought it best to get his mind off of Jean, as least for the moment. As she opened her mouth to speak, she heard footsteps approaching them.

Scott looked up at the sound of high heels clicking on the tiled floors. At first, he was hopefully to see Jean walking in and kissing him hello. His hopes were dashed when a thin and tall woman, with long blondish hair draped across her shoulders walked in. Scott looked at her in awe however; as if in trance. There was something about this woman that took his breath away, though what…he wasn't sure.

Emma smiled at Marie and her male friend. "Who's this?"

Marie's face blushed as she looked from Emma to Scott and back again. When it was clear that Scott wouldn't say anything, she answered her governess. "Ms. Frost, this is Scott…Scott Summers."

Emma's mouth fell open as her blue eyes fell upon Scott. "But I thought…?"

"He was," Marie said quickly. "But…now he's not."

Emma looked at Scott. _He is so charming_. Scott finally broke from his reverie and stood up, and shook Emma's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Emma smiled at Scott. "You too Scott Summers."

"And you are…"

"Emma…"

Scott smiled and nodded. "Emma Frost."

"Yes. I teach biology."

Scott's face fell and he suddenly frowned and looked down, taking his hand away from Emma. Marie sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked innocently.

Scott's eyes fell on Marie. "Jean, her class that you teach, was Scott's girlfriend," Marie informed her.

Emma's eyes saddened as she looked back at Scott. "Oh, I am so sorry."

Scott waved his head and painfully smiled. "No, uh…don't worry about it." Scott looked at Marie once more. "I'll…be in my room."

Marie nodded, and Scott walked away trying his best not to break down right then and there. Emma stared after him and smiled slightly. _Hmm, not too bad…

* * *

_

Jean stood at the window and stared at the people in the street. '_They know so little_, a voice in her head said. _And because of this unforeseen knowledge, they will die'_. Jean held her arms together, as if she were cold when it was only really meant to comfort her. Despite her inner feelings, she knew Phoenix was right. Unless the humans stood up, unless they woke up to the real war that was brewing among themselves…none of them would be safe. Months after Jean had waken up to once again discover that she had cheated death; Professor Xavier had called to her and found her. After working around the clock, day and night for several weeks, it was Jean who made a breakthrough…finally learning to control the Phoenix and call upon her powers only when necessary. Jean still had a few slip-ups with the ongoing nightmares and visions and emotional roller coaster, where for a brief moment the Phoenix would reign again. As quickly as she would come, she would abscond.

Her past misdeeds though still haunted Jean. The death of Scott and the betrayal and attempted murder of her beloved friends. It was a miracle to Jean that the Professor had still lived. Granted he was in a new and yet similar body, but she still felt that even though he was talking to her face to face, living and breathing…she had still killed him.

Even now, Jean tried her best to ignore the glances that Charles was giving her while talking to Remy. Jean knew the mutant played a big part in the brewing squall, but what it was, she didn't see. The Phoenix refused to let her see. Jean's thoughts wavered as she heard the front door opening. She turned slightly to see Remy walking out and closing the door behind him. She turned to the Professor and gave him a troubled expression.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

The Professor stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Out for a walk…to get some fresh air."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jean asked him.

The Professor cocked an eyebrow and walked back into the living room holding a cup of tea. "Is that you questioning me, or The Phoenix?"

Jean looked him emotionless. "Both," she replied. "You know as well as I and Phoenix that if Apocalypse got to him first…"

"Yes Jean," Xavier interrupted. "I am well aware of it."

"And yet you leave him alone?" Jean scoffed.

"No Jean, of course not."

Jean let her arms fall beside her slim figure, refusing to fight with her mentor any longer.

'_He will do what he wants and when he fails, than we shall laugh at him.'_

Jean sighed and sat down, crossing her legs and ignoring Phoenix's voice in her head. "What do we do next?" she asked.

Charles sat down sipping his tea and looked at Jean. "We shall go back home."

Jean's eyes widened. "To the school?"

Xavier nodded. "I know Jean…you are afraid of the outcome. Of seeing your old friends again."

"Professor…"

"You and I both know that now is the only chance we have." Jean sighed, knowing that he was right. "You also know that Scott is alive and well and back at the Mansion."

Jean said nothing.

"You have been eager to see them, have you not?" he questioned her.

"Yes," she answered.

He nodded his head. "Now more than ever is the time that the X-Men must unite if we are to stop this war."

* * *

**At this point...I have no idea how I am going about this story...I know only the end...being that this is my first movie fan fic, I hope I am doing well. Remember that reviews help ;)**


	7. Memories

"_Okay, okay," Jean said, laughing. "What about that one?"_

_Scott followed her finger pointing at the cluster of stars in the midnight sky and laughed out loud. They were laying out a couple of miles from the school to get some alone time. Scott smiled at his girlfriend. _

"_That is not a bear," he commented._

"_Yes it is," she chuckled. "See, those stars make up the left ear, and those over there are the right ear…"_

"_It looks more like Mickey Mouse to me," Scott joked._

_Jean's mouth fell open. "Okay, that is not Mickey Mouse!"_

"_Well, it's not a bear either."_

_Scott looked at Jean and smiled, taking in her beauty. Jean, sensing Scott, turned to him and smiled back. She grabbed his head and leaned in and kissed him. Scott didn't stop her. He didn't want to. Kissing her back passionately, Scott Summers felt the whole world melt away…as if it was only he and Jean left on the planet. He didn't care about anyone or anything else in that moment. As the kiss ended, Jean held her gaze on Scott, and Scott frowned and lowered his head._

"_What is it?"_

_Scott sighed and looked up at Jean. "I just wish for once that you could see me." Jean looked at him confused. "My eyes," Scott informed her. "I wish you could see my eyes."_

"_Scott," Jean began. "I didn't fall in love with your glasses," she teased. But they both knew her attempt at the joke had fallen flat._

"_They say that you can see a person's soul through their eyes," Scott said._

_Jean held Scott's face. "I promise you one day…you won't need your glasses anymore." Now it was Scott's turn to look confused. "It doesn't matter to me whether you have them or not."_

"_Well, it does to me."_

"_Then one day Scott, you won't have to."_

_Scott shook his head. "That's not possible."_

"_Well, with me…anything is."_

_Scott smiled at Jean and kissed her once more._

Scott stared at the picture of himself and Jean many years ago. Memories and promises filled his head. His emotions were overwhelming as he felt his heart break at the loss. With a sudden rush of anger, Scott threw the picture across the room with such a force that it struck the wall and broke.

Scott sat on the bed, catching his breath and trying to maintain his emotions…but there was no stopping the sudden rush of tears that had fallen. He slowly got up, wiping his eyes, and walked over to the night table dresser. He opened the top drawer and searched around in it. His hands wrapped around a small case, and Scott took it out, and set it on the dresser. He opened it up and pulled out the object and held it in front of him. In his hands was a ring. The ring he had planned to wed Jean with.

* * *

_Jean walked with Professor Charles Xavier in the streets of the city. He glanced behind at Jean, whose face was stricken with disbelief and horror. Given their current situation Charles had suggested that he show Jean how much had changed since her second 'death'._

_Jean had said that the war was far from over, as if he and all humans and mutants alike wouldn't believe her. But the truth was he did believe her. Every word of it. The problem was the mutant cure had worked. But instead of people and mutants being happy about it, they were angry, upset and terrified._

_Jean looked around her in the city that never sleeps. Manhattan, New York. Normally, the streets were packed with cars, taxis and city buses. But now it was empty. The sidewalks filled with hundreds to thousands of people and mutants all sizes and ages, merely a few walked. Papers were covering the streets and it seemed to Jean that the city was dead._

_"What happened?" she asked. She knew the war was far from over. She knew that someone was behind it but she had never imagined that the world would suffer like this, and so soon._

_"The cure," the Professor replied._

_"It didn't work?"_

_"Oh no. It worked," he answered. "It suppresses the X-gene. But, the mutants that were cured, some of them were never the same."_

_As they passed on the sidewalk, Jean glanced at a man who had his head buried in his knees and was rocking himself back and forth sobbing. From Jean's telepathy, she sensed the man was once a mutant haunted by the torture and killing he had once done to his family, unable to control his mutant powers. His sorrow and loss was so painfully, it started to give Jean a headache. She shook her head and rubbed her temples, focusing on something else. "What happened to them?"_

_"Most didn't know what to do anymore," he said calmly, walking alongside her. "They were so used to being angry with the humans, that suddenly they were human. They never got used to it. Some were haunted by their past misdeeds while others just didn't fit in anywhere."_

_Jean nodded, understanding. The very act that the humans took, to make them god, backfired, and instead made them the devil. "Why don't they reverse it?" Jean asked._

_The Professor suddenly stopped and faced Jean. "Because," he said softly. "That means that the government has to admit their mistake…as well as the mutant population for waging such a terrible war against each other." Jean nodded again and looked down, feeling the heartache of many around her. She glanced up to see several faces in the buildings around them staring down at them. "Besides," Charles added. "It may never be reversible."_

Exiting the building from which was Moira MacTaggert's home, Jean pushed aside the memory of the Professor showing her the effects of the war. The bridge was still damaged as much as thousands of souls. The one thing that Jean was happy to notice was that everyday, more and more people were walking outside, attempting to rebuild their lives or simply go on with them. Day by day the city was growing more and more and looking more alive than empty and dead as it was months ago. Jean looked around noticing the few passing cars and taxies and turned to Xavier; almost with a look like said 'I told you so'. "So…where is he?"

Charles looked around slowly putting on his coat over his clothes and shook his head. "I am not sure."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Well, then sense him."

Xavier shot her a look. _'You could too you know.'_

Jean smiled back at him. _'I know.'_

Charles smiled and shook his head and noticed someone across the street. Jean sensed the Professor's suspicions and followed his gaze. Slowly, her eyes fixated on the person. "Isn't that…?"

Xavier nodded at once as his expression grew dim. "Yes," he told her. "Yes it is."

Jean shook her head and looked at the Professor. "But I thought…"

"As did I," he said looking at her worried.

"Well I gotta say," came a voice. "Remy ain't never been to a place like tis before!" he exclaimed while taking a bit of a corn dog in his hand.

Xavier and Jean turned around to face him. Xavier smiled amusingly at him while Jean only rolled her eyes. "Do you think you're ready to get back to business?" she asked him.

Remy only winked at her. "Remy was born for it!"

* * *

**Alright...I am all caught up with the chapters...now for the harder part...thinking and typing up the rest...Hope ur enjoying it...reviews make it all the more better and faster!**


	8. Piece by Piece

It had been months now and Scott felt that everything had changed in those few months. It took him all that time to finally realize that Jean and the Professor weren't coming back. It took him all that time to start his life over again, piece by piece by piece, bit by bit. He stood as the leader of the X-Men once more and started a growing friendship with the new biology teacher, Emma Frost. Some days Logan would show up and stay with them, occasionally helping the X-Men if they needed it…then he'd take off again. Every single day, Scott would kiss Jean's picture by his bed good mourning and good night. For him it became slightly easier to think about Jean and not break down every time. Scott walked down the corridor with so many thoughts and visions floating inside his head. He told himself to focus on the task ahead, and that called for the X-Men. Gradually, New York was slipping back into its regular phase. People were going out more and living their lives, but they were still afraid of the mutants that still had their powers. It was even rumored that the mutants were given back their powers, and that was something that the X-Men had to prove true or false. Scott opened the door leading to Ororo's office…the Professors old one. He quickly closed the door behind him and acknowledged Ororo, Hank, Rogue and Peter in the room. Scott then narrowed his eyes to the window where Logan was standing.

"You came back Logan?" he asked. "Since when?"

Logan turned to Scott and rolled his eyes. To Logan, even after all these months that Scott was found alive, it still creped him out that he could see his eyes. "Since last night," he answered. "Got a problem with that, bub?"

Scott grinned and shook his head. "Not at all." He turned to Storm, switching into leadership mode. Even though Scott was the leader of the X-Men, Ororo was the Headmistress of the school…meaning she had the final word.

"I think it's time that we look into this mutant who has been giving other mutants their powers back," Scott explained. Ororo nodded, but said nothing. "There have also been sightings of Magneto and rebellions that few mutants have put up against the government," he added.

"You think Magneto is behind this?" Hank asked.

Scott shrugged. "I say it's worth looking into."

"I agree," Ororo said. "If this keeps up, we could be looking at another war and I for one do not want to see that."

"So it's settled then?"Rogue said.

"Yes," Storm said. She looked at Hank. "Logan, Scott and I will go and search for Magneto. The rest of you stay here."

Rogue looked disappointed but Peter only nodded, understanding the order.

"I'll get Emma to draw up coordinates on where he might be hiding," Scott suggested.

Logan raised his eyebrows on how quickly Scott threw in Emma Frost to help them. For Logan, he had never gotten over Jean. He still grieved for her, so to see the love of her life nearly jumping in the sack with another woman made Logan angry.

"You do that," Ororo said, bringing Logan back to earth. She then reached over desk and handed Scott a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Have Emma search for him first," she told him. "That mutant there is one who has been working with Magneto, becoming his right hand. Find him…then we find Magneto."

Scott nodded and looked closely at the photo. A picture of a young man with the name, 'Remy LeBleu' typed underneath.

* * *

Jean paced back and forth, trying to maintain her rage as the Professor sat silently, communicating with someone telepathically. Jean continued to pace around the apartment of Moira when Charle's eyes slowly opened and he let out a slight sigh. "Jean, if you insist on doing that, perhaps you could do it more quietly?"

Jean stopped and turned to Charles, realizing that he must been reading some of her thoughts. "Are you done yet?" she asked impatient.

"Yes."

"Good…perhaps now we could do what you said months ago."

Charles tilted his head slightly and smiled at Jean. "I understand you are still very much eager…"

"Wrong Professor!" Jean snapped. "I have moved straight past eager two months ago!"

"Jean, you must focus and control your emotions."

Jean sighed. "I know, I just…"

Charles nodded. "I understand that you want to protect them."

"It's not just that," she said. "I still feel like something terrible will happen."

"Well, the time is near now Jean, where we will confront them."

"You said that before," she reminded him.

"Yes...however certain situations took president over meeting the X-Men once more. You more than anyone Jean should understand that."

Jean nodded. "I'm terrified how they will react though."

"Well…it wasn't you on that island. They will understand that."

"It doesn't make it easier," she stated.

"No," he agreed. "But do not worry. Right now however, we must focus on the task at hand."

Jean nodded. "Finding Remy and Magneto."

The Professor nodded. "And stopping the X-Men."


	9. From the Ashes

Logan stood quietly, sniffing the air for any signs of Magneto or his henchmen. So far, he turned up with nothing. Both Ororo and Scott joined Logan's side and scanned the area. A few yards in front of them was what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Behind them, was the entrance to the woods. Logan sniffed the air once more then turned to Scott. "You sure this is the place?"

Scott raised his eyebrow at Logan. He had returned to put his visor on, which Logan preferred better. It also helped Scott focus his optic blasts more freely. "Of course I am," he replied dryly. "These are the coordinates that Emma gave us."

"_You_," Logan corrected rolling his eyes.

Scott shook his head. He knew Logan didn't approve nor understand the relationship he had with Emma Frost…but he didn't care. Scott knew in his heart that Jean wouldn't want him to be as miserable as Logan was. At least, Scott hoped she didn't. Thinking about Emma, however, made Scott's heart skip a beat. He didn't know why though. It seemed that he had almost forgotten Jean and was able to move on with Emma. There was something about her that struck Scott as intriguing. It was something he couldn't explain, and it was something Logan would never understand. "Look," he said, briefly leaving his thoughts behind and focusing on the mission. "Let's just check out that building there. There has to be something here for us to go on."

Ororo nodded and led the way followed by Scott and a reluctant Logan. As they approached the warehouse, Logan slowed down and looked around, feeling that someone was watching them…waiting to attack. Ororo noticed that Logan slowed down and turned to look at him, stopping Scott as well. "Logan…?"

Logan raised his hand to silence her and narrowed his eyes back towards the woods. Logan glanced at the tree closest to him as his claws extended out. With a yell, his claws sliced through the tree trunk as Logan reached out and grabbed the bystander by the shirt forcefully yanking him out of hiding. Logan's right claws pointed directly at the man's throat itching to draw the man's blood as Logan grunted, "Just what exactly do ya think ya doin'?"

The man raised his hands up. "Remy don't wanna fight…honest."

Ororo raised her eyebrows at the man, recognizing him from the picture she was sent. "What were you doing hiding?" she asked him, walking beside Logan.

"Remy was told to," he answered. "Remy want no trouble."

"Logan…" Scott began. He didn't need to finish. Logan's eyes fell onto their leader to confirm what he was telling him. Surely enough, Scott nodded and hesitatingly, Logan released Remy and retracted his metal claws. "I still don't trust ya," Logan growled.

Remy straighten out his coat and nodded at Wolverine. "Remy understands," he said. He then pointed towards the warehouse. "But, Remy wouldn't go in dare if he's ya."

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked.

"Da guy's nuts," he answered.

"Are you talking about Magneto?" Ororo asked.

Remy looked at her confused. "Wat's a Magneto?" Ororo rolled her eyes and Remy suddenly shook his head. "Ya mean da guy wit the dorky helmet?"

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Yea den," Remy said.

"Come on, bub," Logan said grabbing Remy. "You're comin' with us."

Logan pushed Remy in front of them as they headed back towards the warehouse. As they were walking, Logan planned their offense. He expected Sabertooth and Magneto to be in there, but he wasn't sure if they had any other surprises…and Logan hated surprises. Logan's plan was simple…attack first…ask questions later. "Well, well…" he heard. Logan and the others looked ahead and saw Magneto hovering just above the ground, with Pyro, Sabertooth and Juggernaut by his side. "Looking for me, I presume?" Magneto said.

"Since when did you become so insightful?" Logan sneered.

Magneto's gaze fell upon Scott. "Well, well…I see the poster boy still lives."

"And I see that you have regained your powers," Scott commented.

Magneto nodded. "Yes, I have."

After his remark, Pyro stepped forward and extended his hand as fire formed around it. Remy's eyes widened as he shook his head. "Remy knew dis was gonna be bad," he muttered.

Pyro threw the fire towards the X-Men, who all quickly reacted, jumping out of harm's way. Sabertooth then ran up to Logan engaging him in battle by grabbing him by his uniform and throwing him into a tree. As Storm's eyes turned white, the blue sky was suddenly overcome by the dark rain clouds. Pyro and Magneto looked upwards, slightly surprised and equally annoyed.

Meanwhile, Juggernaut ran at Scott who easily dodged his attack. But that became more difficult when his optic blasts had no effect on Juggernaut. At least none that slowed him down. "Shit," Scott cursed. Once more, Juggernaut ran at Scott who dived out of the way and send another blast at him…but that only seemed to anger him more.

Just as Scott dodged Juggernaut once more, Logan was forcefully thrown again as he struck the tree once more. He painfully stood up as Sabertooth growled. Logan's claws extended out as he yelled and ran at Sabertooth digging his claws into Sabertooth's abdomen.

As Pyro began to attack Storm once more, rain began to pour down from the heavens soaking the X-Men and Brotherhood. Magneto rolled his eyes and glanced over at young Pyro. "Finish this!" he instructed.

John nodded and formed another fireball and threw it in Ororo's direction. But it never hit her. It simply stopped and stayed there. All three looked at the giant ball of fire, as it was frozen in time, confused. As Sabertooth threw Logan off of him, he was then struck by an invisible force and thrown into the building.

As Scott evaded another one of Juggernauts attacks, he tried his blasts once more…this time striking him at full force sending him crashing into the building as well, denting the structure of the building. "What the hell?" Scott whispered. Quickly, he joined with Ororo, Logan and Remy and saw the surprised faces of Magneto and his posse as well, as the rain died down and the sun crept through the clouds once more. "Come out!" Magneto called out. "I know you are out there! Quit playing games and show yourself!"

"We're not the ones playing games." Coming out from the shadows of the woods, Charles Xavier walked into the field in between The Brotherhood and X-Men. Everyone, save for Juggernaut and Sabertooth, couldn't believe their eyes. Not only was Xavier _alive_, but _walking_ as well.

"Charles?" Magneto whispered.

Professor Xavier smiled at his old friend. "Hello, Erik."

"How?" Pyro whispered. He looked at Magneto, whose feet were now on the ground, for an answer but received none.

"Things happen for a reason," was all Charles said.

By this time, Magneto had now regained his wits as his face suddenly hardened. "Do they, Charles?" he challenged.

"Erik, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. The man you are working for is not to be trusted," Xavier said.

Magneto frowned and pointed to the X-Men. "Finish them off!" he instructed.

Nodding, the three then rushed at the X-Men who boldly stood their ground, preparing to defend themselves. But then all three members of the Brotherhood were hit with a telekinetic blast and sent them crashing into the ground in front of Magneto. "Charles!" Erik yelled out, facing his friend. "You're pushing your luck!"

Confused, the X-Men turned to their Professor who was only grinning. "That wasn't my doing," he informed them all.

"Then who?" Ororo asked.

Still grinning, Charles looked past the X-Men. Curious, they turned around and once more were hit with surprise. Jean was walking towards them, her eyes keenly fixed on Magneto and the Brotherhood.

"Jean?" Scott breathed. Like himself, Logan and Ororo were in a state of shock as well, unable to piece together exactly what was before their eyes.

"Hello X-Men," she greeted, walking past them joining the Professor, who turned back to Erik.

"I am warning you Erik…" he began.

But Magneto raised his hand up, cutting him off. "We will finish this another time," he said. And just like that, they were all gone. Disappeared in thin air, as if they were never really there.

Xavier sighed and turned to his X-Men who were still recovering somewhat to the two people they thought dead.

"Professor, how…?" But Ororo couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't know how too. What were you to say to two people you loved the most that _had_ died, and were now looking you directly in the face?

"We will explain everything," Xavier told them. "But for now…let's return home."


	10. Homecoming

Jean never thought she would ever be here once more. Back at Xavier's mansion…back _home_. The second that Jean and the Professor walked back into their beloved home with Ororo, Logan and Scott, a rush of students greeted them with open arms and tears of joy and revelation. Most of the students were in awe at the fact that not only were they _alive_…but that the Professor didn't need his wheelchair. He was _standing_ next to Jean! For the Professor, Jean expected him to get that kind of attention and greeting…but not for herself. She expected the students to ignore her and become afraid. The past six months had changed Jean. Not only had she cut her hair slightly shorter than it had been seven months ago, but she had a better hold on her powers, her place and herself. She had become more intoned with the world and its potential, and in the mist of her revelation, had bonded with the Phoenix, learning to control her and her powers. Jean did have a few slip-ups. Normally when she overwhelmed with emotions and/or fear. By all of her nonstop training, Jean herself had become slightly different…more 'battle scared' and distant than normal. She wasn't sure if these students had even the slightest idea of what Jean had done to the Professor and Scott. If they did, they either forgave her or chose to ignore it, leaving it in the past and not mentioning it. For a brief second however; the whole scene of Alcatraz Island suddenly flashed in her mind as she saw Logan killing her. Silently, she thanked him because Jean knew that if Logan hadn't done what he did, none of these students would be here now, and it would be Jean at fault.

Feeling Jean's unease, the Professor looked at her and smiled, causing Jean to smile back and bringing her thoughts back to the present. Scott walked up closer to Jean and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. Noticing the gesture, Jean looked at Scott, slightly surprised, and squeezed back as the two lovers smiled at each other. On their flight back to the Mansion, Charles had told the X-Men the hows and few why's on their return. Needless to say, all three were in a state of shock. In the mix of perplexity and enlightenment, Remy had disappeared but Xavier and Jean gave no concern for it. Even though Xavier and Jean wanted nothing more that to be welcomed and unwind at home, they needed to get down to business and inform the X-Men on the terrors that had been going on in the city.

"_Unfortunately, we have chosen to show ourselves now rather than a few months ago because of the mutant activities that have been a grave concern in the city," the Professor said._

"_Like what?" Ororo asked. "Are they rising up and rebelling again?"_

_Charles shook his head. "No, quite the opposite. The Mutant population is dying out."_

_Ororo's jaw dropped as Logan growled lowly in his throat._

"_Was it the cure?" Scott asked._

_Once more, Charles shook his head. "No," he answered. "A dear friend of mine, Doctor Moira MacTaggert believes it is not the cure but rather…a virus."_

"_A virus?" Logan echoed. "That is killing off mutants?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Does this virus have any affect on humans?" Ororo asked._

"_There appears to be none," Charles answered. _

"_Do we know who developed this virus?" Scott asked._

"_No, we do not."_

"_What about Magneto?" Logan interrupted. "What part does he play in this?"_

"_I do not believe Erik is playing a part in the virus that is abroad," the Professor stated. "He is, however, under the command of an even bigger problem…Apocalypse."_

_Logan looked at Scott and Ororo who looked at the Professor confused. "So," Logan said. "Who's this clown?"_

"_This clown," Jean jumped in. "Can destroy the entire world without even blinking," she said darkly. "Even Phoenix fears him." She narrowed her eyes at Logan, pain and sadness reflecting in them. "What does that tell you, Logan?"_

_Clenching his jaw, Logan said nothing. After seeing what the Dark Phoenix had done almost a year ago, he didn't want to imagine what this Apocalypse could do if Phoenix truly did fear him._

"_Okay," Ororo said. "So what do we do?"_

At this point, the Professor wasn't exactly sure what it was they could do. They were facing two different demons here and _both_ had to be stopped. "Okay," Ororo said, breaking up the crowed group of students. "How about we let Jean and the Professor settle back in and let them rest, huh?"

All the students nodded and slowly went back to their activities. Ororo turned to the Professor. "Professor?"

He nodded and turned to Jean. "I'll discuss things with you later," he said. Jean nodded as Xavier sent her a telepathic message. _'We must secure a plan with the X-Men.'_

Jean nodded and smiled as the Professor followed Ororo and Logan.

"Well…perhaps we should go to our room then as well," Scott mentioned. Smiling, the two walking towards their room as Emma watched them from the top landing.


	11. Bitter Moments

The next mourning it seemed like the sun was shining even brighter as Jean stood outside in the garden letting the sun hit her face, welcoming the warmth. Jean hadn't slept all night…she didn't need to. Instead, she spent most of the night watching Scott sleep. Scott had taken her back to their room, which hadn't changed much, and when she began to explain to Scott why she waited to return, he kissed eagerly her …taking her to bed. Jean had craved to be in Scott's arms once more and last night they both took advantage of it. Throughout the rest of the night, Jean and Scott talked…enjoying each other's company once more before Scott finally dozed off. After watching him for several hours, Jean walked out to the garden to collect her thoughts before the sun had come out. Even though Jean was thrilled to be back home and in the arms of Scott once more, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was simply 'off'. Phoenix as well couldn't figure it out, but it was something that Jean had learned not to ignore and she'd be damned if she didn't find out what was causing this sudden fear and worry of hers. Jean now opened her eyes staring into the sun when she felt a presence behind her. Jean smiled and greeted the person. "Hello, Logan."

As Jean turned around, Logan grinned and walked up to her. "How'd you know it was me?" Jean shrugged, still smiling. "Your powers must be getting pretty strong," he commented.

Jean nodded in appreciation. "I've developed a lot more control."

"Is Phoenix still in there?" he asked warily.

"Yes, but like I said…control."

Logan smiled and hugged her. "I've missed ya Jeannie."

Despite his soothing words, Jean could feel commotion inside of Logan as he broke the hug. "I'm sorry Logan."

Logan looked at her confused. "For what?"

"For everything," she said softly.

"It wasn't your fault," he said sternly.

"Despite what you might think and feel," Jean said. "It was and I take full responsibility for it."

Logan sighed and walked past her looking up at the sun in sky just as she had. "You're not gonna leave again, are ya?" he asked.

Jean smiled softly again. "That depends…are you?"

Logan glanced at Jean and smiled, hearing the humor in her voice. "I won't if you won't."

Still smiling, Jean nodded. "It's a deal."

* * *

As Magneto walked out of the building, he shielded his eyes from the brightness of the sun as he put on his helmet. "Magneto," boomed a voice. Rolling his eyes, he turned around as Apocalypse approached him. "Remember the plan," he said harshly. "And do not engage the X-Men should they show."

Magneto frowned. "Why not?" he questioned. "You had no protest to that before."

"That is because Charles Xavier and Jean Grey were presumed dead," he answered aggravated.

Magneto made no comment, only gave a short nodded and turned walking away from Apocalypse as Pyro, Juggernaut, Mystique and Sabertooth followed.

_Who does that metal can think he is?_ Magneto growled_. If only my powers worked on him…_

"What are we going to do, Erik?" Mystique asked matching his pace.

Magneto shook his head. "I do not know," he admitted. "Apocalypse's methods are both absurd and for the good of mutants."

"What about the Professor?" Pyro piped up. "And Doctor Grey?"

Magneto spared a glance as the young man. "I'd suspect that they would want Forge," he said. "That, my Brotherhood, we will not let happen."

* * *

After briefly speaking with Logan, Jean decided it best to eat something, so she headed into the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw only one other person in the kitchen having breakfast. _Guess everyone is still sleeping in_, she thought as she headed over to the fridge. Jean looked at the woman who was somewhat shorter than herself and had white hair, only a little darker than Ororo's. She smiled warmly at her as she started to pull out ingredients.

"So," the white haired woman began. "You must be Jean Grey."

Jean set the eggs on the counter and glanced at the woman. "I am," hunting again in the fridge.

When Jean said nothing further, she continued. "My name is Emma Frost," she said. "I'm the biology teacher here."

Jean raised her eyebrow as she took out the milk and closed the fridge. "Biology?" she asked.

Emma smiled and nodded. Struck a nerve. "Yes, that's right. You familiar with it?"

Jean almost laughed. _There is something strange about her_. "Yes I am. Very," Jean said. "I teach it."

"Oh, really?" Emma said, trying to sound surprised. "I didn't know that."

'_That bitch.'_ Phoenix growled.

Jean closed her eyes fighting off Phoenix.

'_Calm down. Don't make a scene.'_

Jean quickly opened them and turned to face Emma, holding the cutting knife in her hand. "So…what are your powers?"

Emma frowned, eyeing the knife. "Who's to say that I have powers?" she asked.

Jean smirked. "You're a telepath, aren't you?"

Emma raised her eyebrow. "I guess you are one too. It's inappropriate to read other minds without permission."

"I didn't read your mind," Jean informed her, still smirking. "You're cocky. _That's_ how I knew."

Emma frowned at Jean's comment as Jean looked at Emma more closely then went back to preparing her breakfast. Emma sat in silence for awhile, then piped up again. "So, you and Scott close?"

Jean stopped for a brief moment, then nodded, going back to preparing her meal. "Yes…he's my fiancé."

Emma's eyes widened. "Fiancé? Still?"

Jean slammed the knife down a little harder than she wanted and faced Emma. "Yes," she said trying not to let the anger come out of her tone. "_Still_."

"Oh. I just…I mean, he didn't say anything about that."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, confused.

"Well, when he returned…he just didn't mention anything like _that_," she said. "I mean…that you two were close," Emma corrected.

Jean frowned. Why wouldn't Scott say something like that? Unless he had moved on…with _her_. Jean shook her head. He wouldn't do that…would he?

"You see, I thought that you and that metal clawed guy were an item," Emma went on.

"Logan," Jean corrected her through gritted teeth.

Emma shrugged and once more, Jean felt anger rising up within her. She didn't know if it was hers or Phoenix's though. _Exactly who was this woman? And what was she doing here? Befriending Scott, teaching my classes?_ Jean knew she'd have to start questioning people on this Frost character because Jean didn't trust her at all. She wasn't sure if was just jealously because while Jean was out saving mutants and discovering this new virus, Emma was throwing herself at Scott.

She struggled to calm herself down and looked down at the food. "I'm not hungry anymore," she said with disgust and frustration and stalked out of the kitchen.

Emma grabbed a piece of chopped fruit from what Jean had been making and threw it in her mouth. Watching Jean exit she muttered, "Bitch."


	12. New Member?

Jean and the Professor watched the X-Men carefully from the control room. Both were making mental notes on their flaws and strengths inside the danger room. The new X-Men team that Scott and Ororo led consisted of Logan, Bobby, Peter, Emma and Kitty. Jean wasn't sure if she was still considered an X-Man, but at this point, she didn't worry about it. She and the Professor knew what Magneto and Apocalypse were capable of and they had briefly heard what this new virus could do. Therefore; Jean was far from worry about her status within the X-Men. As Charles watched the X-Men, he smiled slightly showing how he pleased he was with the new team. Their powers had grown and were well controlled and they worked pretty well as a team together. Sparing at glance at her mentor, Jean rolled her eyes. Despite what Xavier was thinking, Jean didn't think they were all that 'great'. Scott seemed distracted too much to lead the team, and Emma and the youngsters seemed to lack experience. The only people Jean was proud of was Logan and Ororo. The lack of experience though wasn't what bothered Jean…it was Emma's status in the X-Men. Not only had she taken one of _her_ classes…but now she acted as an X-Man? Jean wasn't sure if it was her jealously and anger, or Phoenix's. She knew that Phoenix was never fond of Scott but she also knew that she was pissed because Emma had seemed to deprived both her and Jean of their power.

The way that Scott protected Emma during the battle was something that threw Jean off completely. She didn't know what it was, but she had a sinking feeling that something happened between Scott and Emma while she was away…something that might still be happening. Charles looked at Jean, apparently not realizing she was having several confrontations with her thoughts. "What do you think?" he asked.

Jean shrugged. "Storm and Wolverine I see no problem with. They can handle themselves."

"And the others?"

Jean turned to the Professor. "The kids are inexperienced," she answered.

"But that is not what is concerning you," he finished for her.

Jean sighed and looked back into the danger room. She saw Scott blast a sentinel, it having only a minor effect on it. As the sentinel then opened its hand and a white energy blast came out from its palm, Emma grabbed Scott, holding him closely, and causing the blast to bounce off them and hit the sentinel instead, causing it to stagger backwards. That was when Peter interfered, using his powerful body to throw a car at the sentinel, hitting it in the head in a moment of confusion. Bobby then came up behind it and used his powers of ice to freeze on of the machines legs giving Logan the opportunity to use his powerful metal claws to cut the foot off, causing the machine to fall to the ground. Bobby, however, was still behind the sentinel and still in harm's way. Seeing this, Kitty ran up behind him and grabbed his arm, using her power as the machine crashed to the ground going directly through them. At that point, it was Ororo's turn. They didn't call her Storm for nothing as she began to summon dark clouds and called upon lightning to help her finish the machine off. She raised her hand as several thousands volts of electricity, Jean guessed, came from her hand and struck the machine, causing it to short circuit and eventually died out…terminated.

Jean watched them more closely as the X-Men celebrated their victory. Jean saw everything…even the quick kiss that Emma gave to Scott. Without looking at the Professor, who was also watching them, Jean spun on her heal as the danger room ended the stimulation and returned to its regular form…a huge circular metal room.

Logan raised his eyebrow at the sight of Emma kissing Scott, knowing full well that Jean was watching them. He could smell her scent during the whole stimulation and he knew that Jean was not pleased. Overall, Logan had to admit that they were getting better. He just hoped that Jean and the Professor saw it that way. As the danger room returned to normal, the doors opened as Jean walked in with no emotion showing on her face. Logan's senses kicked into high gear though as she walked even closer to him. It was no secret that he loved her. That he felt a connection to her and wanted nothing but to hold her and make love to her. But Jean had made her decision and had chosen Scott. Giving a quick glance to Emma holding Scott closely, Logan only hoped that Jean saw her mistake and would dump the loser.

"Good work guys," Jean said, trying to sound impressed.

"Thanks," Kitty said.

Logan smirked at the young girl. Kitty seemed to be more excited then any of them were. After all…she was just a kid.

"Yeah, that wasn't too bad," Scott said taking his visor off as his blue eyes gleamed with some embarrassment as Emma was still holding onto him.

"Yeah, well…let's get outta these things," Logan grumbled looking down at his black uniform that showed his figure perfectly. Jean couldn't help but smirking at him. "I need to take a shower," he added. Noticing that Jean was smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back as he felt her tension slowly fade away.

"How come I can't have a uniform?" Emma asked.

Logan sighed as he felt Jean's tension and anger rise once again as the red- heads eyes fell upon the whitish blondish haired woman. "Because, you're not an X-Man," Jean snapped.

"Not yet anyways," Charles said while walking into the room. "Right now, all we can do is wait for Erik to make the first move. We need everyone we can get to help us in this fight."

'_Everyone'_, the Professor said once more in Jean's mind.

Jean looked down as she felt her anger fading away. She knew he was right. Jean couldn't let her feelings, or Phoenix's, to get in the way of what their mission was. Even if it was killing her inside. Sparing a glance at Logan, she decided that she would talk to him and try to see if she could find out more about Emma Frost. It was the least she could do without the Professor watching her and Phoenix getting worked up. The last thing Jean needed was to let her emotions spiral out of control and have Phoenix go Armageddon on everyone and thing.

"I suggest everyone get a good night sleep and relax," the Professor said. "Tomorrow it might be a good idea to go to the city and see if we cannot learn more about this virus."

Logan and the others nodded and left the danger room. Scott was able to peel himself off of Emma and walk up to Jean, holding her hand and smiling at her. Jean couldn't help but smiling back as she felt Emma's envy-ness of them. Together, she and Scott walked out of the danger room and to their room, where they spent the rest of the night uninterrupted and together.


	13. Low Down

Scott awoke in mid-mourning to the sound of the birds chipping outside. He smiled and rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up. He looked next to him to find Jean's side of the bed empty. "Jean?" he called out. Scott frowned and walked into the bathroom, but Jean wasn't there. Slipping on a shirt and pair of sweats, Scott concluded that Jean would either be with the Professor or possibly in her lab. He walked out of his room in a hurry to find Jean when he ran into Emma in the hallway going downstairs. Emma looked startled at Scott apologized and continued to find Jean.

"In a hurry, are we?" Emma smiled.

Scott stopped on the landing and flashed her a smile. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for Jean."

Emma frowned slightly at the mention of her name. "She left you alone in the middle of the cold night?"

Scott matched Emma's frown. _Is she jealous or something?_ "No," Scott said. "She's probably just got a head start for the day, that's all."

Emma shrugged. "Well then, if she's busy, why disturb her?" Emma noticed that Scott gave no reaction. "We could have breakfast together before you all go to the city."

Scott's eyes flash as he mentally kicked himself. _Of course! How could I forget?_ Jean had been talking about going to the city last night and Scott completely forgot. _That's why she got up early, to prepare us._ Emma walked closer to Scott and trailed her hand on his shoulder. Scott suddenly felt like his thoughts were being pushed away as he was suddenly overcome with hunger.

"Well…?" Emma whispered to him.

Scott smiled and nodded at her. "I could eat."

Smiling, Emma grabbed Scott's hand. "All right then."

* * *

As Logan was walking towards the kitchen, he was surmounted with a welcoming scent. He slowly grinned and stopped walking. "Hey ya, Jean," he greeted.

Logan turned around and saw Jean smiling at him. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

Logan's grin never left his face. "I'd never forget your scent."

Jean walked up to him. "Thanks…I think."

Logan laughed and they walked towards the kitchen together. "Logan, can I ask you a question?"

Logan frowned at Jean's tone, but nodded. "'Course red."

Jean paused, unsure of how to express her feelings without seeming that she had a grudge or a false accusation. "This Emma Frost…how long has she been here?"

Logan's frown deepened. He had a feeling where this was heading. "Since after Alcatraz I guess. I never paid much attention."

Jean nodded and paused once more. Sensing her hesitation, Logan stopped and turned to face Jean. "What else is bothering you, Jean?"

Jean sighed and looked at Logan. "What about…her and her relationship to…Scott?"

Logan raised an eyebrow at Jean and sighed. "Jeannie, you have nothing to worry about. Cyke's not that way."

Jean began to shake her head as if she was trying to convince herself that yet still refusing to believe it. "I don't know, Logan," she whispered.

Logan grabbed her by the shoulders and looked deep in her eyes. "Look," he said. "One-eyed might be a asshole most of the time, but he loves you. Much as I think you and I…"

"Logan," Jean sighed. The last thing she wanted now was Logan to compare himself with Scott and ask her how good their relationship with each other really is.

"Look," he said sensing her discomfort. "He isn't that way," he said once more. "Bottom line."

Jean smiled and hugged Logan. "Thanks."

Logan smiled. "You're welcome." He pulled back and turned serious. "Besides, if one-eyed ever hurt you," his statement was followed by the known sound of his skin ripping as his metal claws extended out, proving his point. He smiled at Jean. "See what I mean?"

Jean couldn't help but giggle. She knew in some aspects, Logan was a hundred percent serious, but the mood between the two was nothing of the sort. It was calm and friendly, an environment in which Jean hadn't been accustomed to in quite some time. Logan retracted his metal claws and draped his arm on Jean's shoulder, guiding her to their destination. "Come on red," he told her. "Let's get something to eat before hittin' the road."

* * *

Magneto walked back into the warehouse where Apocalypse was waiting for him. "Have you anything for me?"

Erik slightly jumped at the sound of his voice. He was sure that Apocalypse had other business to attend to. He was obviously wrong. "No," Magneto answered more confidently than he sounded.

Apocalypse stepped forward, out of the shadow and into the light. "So, Forge somehow escaped your custody and is now out there?" Apocalypse boomed. "Where the X-Men can get to him?"

Erik frowned. How was this _his_ fault? Apocalypse asked Magneto to locate a human, one responsible for the mutant cure and for the creation of sentinels. Erik wasn't sure what Apocalypse's plans were, but it had involved Forge in some manner…and he had escaped. Magneto wasn't there when it happened, so why was it blamed on him?

"If you had let me destroy the X-Men," Magneto began.

"Silence! I do not care that he has escaped, I want him found! Forge must not come into contact with Charles Xavier or The Phoenix!"

Erik nodded. He understood what Forge would do to them if he allied himself with the X-Men. Erik's dreams and hopes for the mutant population would be destroyed. There was one thing on his mind though that Magneto couldn't shake. He had to ask, "What about this virus?"

Apocalypse was silent for a moment. "What about it?" he finally replied.

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"The virus is of no concern to me," Apocalypse said. "Now retrieve Forge."

Erik nodded once more, and walked away. Suddenly, Erik believed he was on the wrong side of the brewing war. Apocalypse seemed concerned to rule the world and didn't give a damn about Erik or what his cause and belief's were. He would be damned if he were to take orders from him once more. It was then that Magneto decided he would find Forge, and he would kill him…then Apocalypse and the X-Men.

* * *

The kitchen was unusually crowded this mourning. As Jean and Logan entered, they were surprised that nearly the entire school was all gathered together for breakfast. Marie waved at Logan and Jean and pointed to two empty chairs next to her. They both smiled and took their seats as Ororo began to pass out the portions of food. Logan sat next to Peter and Marie while Jean sat next to Logan and Scott. Jean kissed Scott hello and noticed that Emma was sitting next to Scott. Jean offered her best hello and Emma matched it with her own, both women taking their seats as Xavier walked in taking his seat at the head of the table. After all said their hellos and good mornings they all went to eating their breakfast. The table was slight for quite some time, until Kitty broke the silence. "So," she began in between bits. "When are we leaving?"

"You're not," Jean answered quickly.

"When you say 'you're not'," Marie asked. "You mean…?"

"That Logan, Scott, Peter, Ororo and I are the only ones going," Jean said.

"No fair!" Kitty pouted. "Why does Peter get to go?"

Peter stopped eating and gave Kitty a look as Jean continued. "If things get hairy, Peter is out extra muscle. I don't want to risk anyone of you getting seriously hurt."

"But we were at Alcatraz," Kitty pointed out. "What's so different this time?"

Jean dropped her fork as images of that fateful night came flooding back to her. Kitty sank in her chair realizing what she had just said and wishing she could take it back. "You don't understand," Jean said slowly, fear and quiet anger rising in her voice. "What I am capable of is nothing compared to what Apocalypse can do."

Emma swallowed her food then asked, "Who's Apocalypse?"

This time it was Charles that answered. "A very dangerous being."

"You need to understand," Jean said. "The Professor and I are only trying to protect you." Jean looked at Kitty. "What happened on Alcatraz is nothing. This can become ten times worse."

Kitty nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Charles said taking her hand. "It says a lot that you want to help out, Kitty."

Jean nodded. "It does. But right now is not the time."

Kitty nodded and shrugged, her demeanor quickly changed. "Okay, fine by me. There's a good movie coming on anyways."

The others at the table giggled and went back to eating as the tension quickly left the room. Jean looked over at the Professor.

_'We need to tell them.'_

_'I know Jean. But they must know everything first.'_

_'I meant the kids.'_

_'It will only scare them.'_

_'Maybe they need that, Professor. They were scared on Alcatraz, and they won.'_

_'You said it yourself Jean, that was different.'_

Jean sighed and looked down at her food, suddenly losing her appetite. Scott rubbed her back offering her comfort and Jean smiled at him suddenly feeling at ease knowing that he was there with her...and that he loved her.


	14. Searching

Ororo had remained silent during breakfast. She decided it would be wise not to question the Professor or get on Jean's bad side. It was a lot of information for Ororo and the others to take in. To find out that Jean, Scott and the Professor were in fact alive; there was a bigger and more powerful bad guy; and that there was a mutant virus loose. What had bothered Ororo the most though was how cold Jean had become. She seemed to be happy that Scott was alive and she was back home at the mansion with her family, but Jean also seemed very conflicted. Ororo knew after what happened at Alkali Lake and Alcatraz that Phoenix was responsible for it…but Jean seemed more terrified than before, and that wasn't Phoenix's doing. Sitting at that table and listening to Jean, watching her, Ororo could tell how serious things were about to get. But she never imagined how terrible.

After they left the mansion and headed to the city in the X-Jet, Jean had led them through most of New York. Ororo and the others though didn't see much difference. Not the kind Jean and the Professor were referring to. The city was the same to them. The same rude people, crowded, noisy and busy. There was nothing 'mutant' about it. Ororo turned around to see Logan and Scott a couple feet behind her like two boys who were forced to go on a boring field trip. Ororo smiled to herself and turned back, following Jean and Peter, who was walking right beside her. After landing, no one had said a word. She knew though that Scott and Logan were thinking the same thing she was. But Scott was the first to say anything. "Where are we going Jean?" he grumbled.

Jean continued walking, but turned around to give Scott an annoying look. "We're here to find someone."

Ororo raised her eyebrow. "The Professor said nothing about a search and rescue mission."

Jean kept her eyes in front in of her, not looking back, focusing on the task that laid ahead. "Who said anything about rescuing?"

"What'd ya mean?" Logan grunted.

Finally, Jean turned a corner walking down an alley with the X-Men trailing behind her. Ororo looked around and sensed Logan tensing.

"There's something wrong here," Logan pointed out.

As they continued toward the end of the alley, Ororo noticed that this part of the city was quiet in an eerie like way. Logan was right. There was something in the air that was making Ororo's skin crawl. As they exited the alley way, Ororo immediately knew why. This part of the city resembled a ghetto part of any poor neighborhood. The only difference was that this part of the city was inhabited by mutants…dying mutants. Spread out across the street, leaning against the walls or sleeping on the ground, were sick people. Ororo and the others looked around in shock as they continued to follow Jean. Eventually, Jean slowed down to a stop and let the others take in the scene.

"Jean," Scott began. "Where are we?"

"We're in an abandoned part of the city," Jean explained. "This is where the mutants are safe for the humans. Until they find someplace more permanent."

Ororo knelt down next to one and extended her arm. "Don't touch them!" Jean warned her. Ororo immediately stood up. "We don't know yet how the virus is transmitted."

"Then why'd ya bring us 'ere?" Logan asked.

"It's not airborne," Jean informed him. "We already ruled that out. But contact is a possible way."

"What is it doing to them?" asked Scott.

Jean didn't say anything for awhile. When she felt everyone's eyes on her, she sighed. "It's killing them," she answered quietly. "We don't know that much about it. Only very little."

"So you're looking for someone here?" Scott asked. "Someone who might have the answers?"

"No," Jean said. "They _have_ the answers."

"Remy know who ya lookin' for."

The X-Men turned at the sound of Gambit and Logan extended his claws and growled. "You."

Remy raised his hands up as he red eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa. Why you gotta treat a friend like that?"

Scott looked at Remy as a small portion of the energy in his eyes flashed. "Who said you were a friend?"

"Remy saved you from that helmet head, didn't he?"

"Yes you did," Ororo said stepping forward. "But I believe you did it for a different reason."

Remy didn't answer, and that was all Ororo needed to confirm her doubts. "If I were you," she told Remy. "I would leave before the boys decided to use you for target practice."

Remy shook his head. "I don't think so, Cherie."

Curious Ororo turned around to see Juggernaut running at her. Reacting quickly, Scott grabbed Ororo from harm's way. Logan turned to see Sabertooth leap out at him. Thinking quickly, Logan rolled out of the way then yelled as he charged at Sabertooth. Jean was caught off guard as strong arms grabbed her by the throat, choking her. Reacting quickly, fire surrounded her body and threw Mystique off of her, slightly in a daze. As Jean walked towards Mystique ready to attack her, Jean's senses kicked into high alert. She stopped and turned around, seeing the man she was sent to retrieve. She turned to Peter and pointed at Forge, who looked at the ensuing fight, confused. "Get him," Jean told Peter. The Russian nodded and took off towards Forge. Just as he was approaching him, Peter was hit from behind and thrown into a building. Juggernaut grinned at what he had done and looked upon Forge. "You made the boss really mad," he said.

Juggernaut reached for Forge and grabbed him. As Juggernaut turned back around, he was hit by Scott's optic blast, forcing him to drop Forge painfully to the ground. Ororo smiled at Scott as his visor had now shielded his eyes. Storm's eyes became white and she lifted her hand at Juggernaut as lightning struck him down, rendering him unconscious after successfully knocking the helmet he wore off. Remy looked around and saw Scott and Ororo finishing off Juggernaut, Logan and Sabertooth fighting, and Jean and Mystique going toe to toe. He saw Forge on the ground and ran towards him. As he got closer and closer, he was suddenly hit with such a force it knocked him off his feet. Remy aka Gambit turned to see Scott smiling at him.

"You're not going anywhere," Scott told him.

Remy shook his head. "Remy don't wanna hurt ya."

But Scott shot another blast at him. Expecting it, Remy rolled away from the blast then tackled Scott. As Remy prepared to knock Scott out to finish his orders, Scott's fist came out of nowhere, surprising Remy painfully. Scott then used is optic blasts once more and it hit Remy sending him crashing painfully into the wall. By now, Peter had recovered and went over to Ororo and Scott's aid. Jean forcefully threw Mystique off her and quickly pushed herself up to see Gambit recovering from brawling with Scott. In the short distance, behind Gambit, Jean saw Forge on the ground wounded, but still conscious. Hearing Logan and Sabertooth fighting in the back round and seeing Peter rush to Ororo's side as Juggernaut regained consciousness and prepared another attack, Jean cursed quietly to herself for letting things get so out of hand. She looked around at her fellow X-Men, deciding who needed her aid the most. Jean saw Scott's gaze was fixed upon Gambit, who was running toward Forge. Scott lifted his hand to the side of his visor preparing to fire his optic blast at Gambit.

"Remy!" Jean shouted.

Gambit quickly turned at Jean's yell and saw Scott firing his optic blasts at him. He quickly leapt out of the way as the blast just narrowly missed him. While rolling, he took out a playing card from his jacket and sparked a glow, then threw it at Scott, knocking him off his feet.

"Gambit owe ya one," he smiled at Jean.

Jean only nodded and pointed behind him. "Get Forge," she instructed once more.

Gambit nodded and ran to the aid of Forge. Logan threw Sabertooth into the wall then punched him hard, knocking him out temporarily. He turned to see how the others were faring and saw the Cajun running after Forge. What bothered him most was that Jean wasn't stopping him. "Jean!" he yelled.

Mystique ran beside Juggernaut and Sabertooth and watched as Wolverine slowly approached Phoenix, cautiously with his claws still out. "Let's go," she whispered.

"But Forge," Juggernaut protested.

"We're outnumbered," she snapped. "Let's go!"

Jean ignored Mystique and the others fleeing and focused on the X-Men standing in front of her. Ororo had joined Logan's side along with Scott who was still recovering from his shock of his girlfriend betraying him. "Jean, what the hell are you doing?" Scott breathed.

"What has to be done," she answered. "I know this looks bad, but it's not the way you think."

"How is that?" Ororo asked. "You saved a member of the Brotherhood. One who tried to kill us!"

"_Tried_," Jean repeated. "He could've killed you but didn't."

In the heat of the argument, Gambit draped Forge's arm across his shoulder to steady him as Peter joined the group standing in between the two.

"Jeannie," Logan started. "You're making a big mistake.

Scott's gaze on Jean hardened. "Colossus, grab Forge."

But Peter looked from Scott to Jean, confused. "Phoenix?" he finally asked.

Jean matched Scott's hardened expression with her own. "Take him," she told Peter.

Scott and the others looked at them in surprise as Peter took Forge from Remy. "Jean," Ororo began. But she didn't have time to finish. They all looked up as two sentinels approached them, one coming from the east and one from the west.

"Oh, dis don't look good," Gambit commented.

"You guys have to get back to the mansion," Jean said quickly.

"Jean," Ororo started again.

'_Please'_, Jean begged her friend. _'The Professor will explain everything, but you must trust me.'_ Ororo sighed, unsure of what to do. _'You do trust me, right Storm?'_ Scott and Logan looked at Ororo, who was obviously decided what to do. "Come on X-Men," she finally said. "Let's take Forge and get out of here."

Logan still didn't understand exactly whose side Jean and Peter were on, but he didn't question Ororo. "What about you Jean?" he asked as the Sentinels drew even closer.

"We'll be fine," Jean assured him as Gambit stood bravely by her side.

Logan nodded and followed Ororo and Peter. Scott stared at Jean. He knew that she had to be doing the right thing. It was simply really. She and Gambit would distract the Sentinels long enough for them to make a clean escape. He didn't like it, but respected it enough. "Be careful," he said. Jean nodded and Scott took off with the others to the jet.

Jean turned to Remy as the two Sentinels approached them and stopped, as if to determine if they were a lethal threat. "You ready?" Jean asked him.

Remy smiled at her while pulling out a card. "Gambit's always ready!"

Jean nodded. "Good. It's now or never," she whispered as the Sentinels attacked.

---------------------------

Logan tried his best to catch his breath as he helped Forge into the rear of the jet, then joined Ororo, Peter and Scott at the controls. "We should've stayed with Jean," he said. "I don't trust that Cajun."

Scott flicked several switches as the Jet powered up. "You heard what she said," Scott reminded him. "I don't know about you, but I don't think it's wise to argue with her."

Logan nodded. "Fine. But what if she needs are help? Did ya see those damn things out there? They're the size of a building!"

Ororo looked at Scott questionably. She wasn't sure what to do. Even though her head told her to stay and help her best friend, she couldn't ignore Jean's plead to leave them. "Scott?"

Scott didn't say anything. He knew Logan was right, they should have stayed back. At least one or two of them. But Jean had demanded they save Forge and leave. He knew Jean enough to know that she was doing what was right. He had to believe that. _'Don't worry,'_ a voice in his head said. _'Listen to Jean. Come back home.'_ Scott frowned. It wasn't Jean's voice, he was sure of that. Scott balanced out his options. Stay and help Jean and or complete the mission and return to the Professor_. 'Come, Scott.'_ Scott nodded, feeling drawn to the voice.

"We're going."

Logan grunted in disagreement as the jet took off, leaving Jean and Remy behind.


	15. The Virus

"I'm confused," Scott said running his hand through his hair. He paced around a little bit as if to collect his thoughts. He ignored the looks he received from Ororo and Logan and turned to look at the Professor. "You and Jean told us that we would see the effects of the virus to try and find a cure." The Professor nodded, but said nothing. Scott then pointed at Forge who was sitting next to the Professor with is head cast down. "But instead we 'rescue' him?"

"That is right Scott." Charles said.

"Jesus," Scott muttered.

Logan stepped forward, uncrossing his arms. "What I don't understand is where that other mutant fits in with all this."

"Remy LeBleu?" Charles asked.

Logan nodded. "One minute he's working with is Brotherhood pals, the next he saves…" Logan stopped and looked at Forge. "What's yer name again, bub?"

"F-Forge," he answered.

Logan nodded once more. "Huh."

"Look Professor," Ororo began. "We're just confused. We didn't know this was a search and rescue mission. We don't even know what side Jean is on anymore. She saved two members from the Brotherhood."

Charles shook his head. "Jean did exactly what I asked her to do." Ororo and the others exchanged confused looks, but Charles ignored them. "Forge was never working with the Brotherhood. He was held captive by Apocalypse and forced to return a selected few mutant powers…such as Magneto. As far as Remy is concerned, Jean and I were able to get to him before Erik and Apocalypse did. He has been working with us the whole time. Along with him," he continued looking at Peter who stood in the far corner of the room, "Peter has helped us as well by informing us of what was happening here."

For a moment, no one said anything. Only took in the information slowly. Then, Ororo spoke first. "Why didn't you just contact us in the first place?"

"Because we couldn't," Jean said. They all turned to see Jean and Remy standing in the door way, slightly disheveled and exhausted, but alive and in one piece. Relief masked the face of Logan, Ororo and Scott as they walked into the room.

"I hope we ain't interrupting anything," Remy said smiling.

"You're alright," Scott said, stating the obvious.

Jean smiled which was a welcoming relief to Ororo. It was the first time she actually saw Jean smile like that. Maybe it was keeping this secret from us that was killing her, she thought. Jean looked her way and nodded at her. "We had no choice but to do it this way," Jean said. "Telling you would not only put your lives in jeopardy, but the students here as well."

Logan nodded and crossed his arms again. "So, why is this Forge on everyone's hit list?"

Forge looked up and made eye contact with Logan. "Because," he said. "I invented the virus."

Ororo's mouth dropped open as Forge began to quickly explain fearing that Logan would hurt him. "It was never intended to be used this way. I was developing a cure to the cure…to naturally give mutants their powers back."

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Apocalypse. He found out what I was making and he told me that there was a way I could make it stronger and make more of it so all mutants had a second chance."

"You couldn't make enough in the first place?" Logan questioned him.

Forge shook his head. "No. I had to use some of my DNA to even get the slightest results to the effects," he explained. "It's very complicated. Apocalypse told me there was another way and I believed him," he laughed.

"He changed it, didn't he?" Jean asked.

Forge turned towards and nodded. "He took my creation and genetically altered it. I don't know if he did it on purpose or not, but the end result was the virus."

"What do you mean, 'not on purpose'?" Logan asked.

"I believe Apocalypse intentions are not to destroy the human population," the Professor answered for Forge. "He wants the world to be ruled in his name. He needs mutants to do that."

"How did the virus get out in the first place?" Ororo asked.

Forge shrugged. "I still do not know. Right now though, I don't think that matters. Two hundred mutants are infected right now, and just over a hundred are dead."

"Can you fix it?" Scott asked Forge.

He nodded right away. "Yes…however. I need the original samples of the virus Apocalypse created."

Jean held up her hand. "Wait…you told me that you needed the original samples of the cure. We got that for you."

Remy smiled and held out his hand giving Forge the samples. Painfully, Forge nodded. "Yes, I know what I said. But I studied the virus more in the city where you found me after I escaped. I need both samples."

Jean sighed. "We will get you those samples," the Professor told him. "Do you think you could begin working on the cure to the virus?"

Forge nodded. "Yes."

Charles smiled. "Excellent. I suggest you eat something and get some rest while we develop another plan to get those other samples."

Ororo walked up to Forge. "Come. I'll show you to your room."

Forge smiled and walked out with Ororo and Peter. Jean looked at the window. "We can't do it," she said. "They know we have Forge and we have the sample."

Charles sighed. "I know. This is going to be difficult."

_'We still have Apocalypse's spy living here as well,'_ Jean reminded him.

_'I know this too, Jean.' _

"For now, I suggest we all get some rest," the Professor suggested.

Logan and Scott nodded and left the room. Jean turned away from the window and looked at her mentor then left the room.

When Jean walked out, Scott was standing outside the door waiting for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closed to him. "Hey," he started. "I'm sorry for doubting you back in the city. I should've known…"

Jean smiled and pressed her finger on his lips. "It's okay," she whispered. She kissed Scott then smiled. "Listen, I'm going to go and head down to my lab for a while, alright?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Jean smiled at him again and softly kissed him. "Don't wait up." Scott smiled and watched her walk down the hall. He then turned and went into their room where he saw Emma sitting on the bed, smiling at him.


	16. The Change In You

Even though Jean said she'd spend most of the night in her lab, within an hour she was already tired. She finally decided to call it a night and get some sleep. Jean closed off the light and exited the lab smiling.

_I've watched you change  
Into a fly  
I looked away  
You were on fire_

She was sure that Scott was still up waiting for her so she quickly walked to their bedroom yawning. By the time Jean rounded the corner of their hallway, her heart skipped a beat as a terrible feeling arose within her. Slightly curious, Jean made her way to their bedroom and saw that the door was slightly opened and she heard noises coming from within.

_I watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive_

Cautiously, she slowly pulled the door back to glimpse in the room and what she saw made her heart stop. The noises from within their room…her room…were of Scott and a woman…making love. Jean couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't anything as she stood there trying her best to believe that she was seeing things. But there it was…her boyfriend was cheating on her with someone else…making love in the same house, the same room, the same bed that _they_ had, not even noticing that _she_ was standing right _there_.

_I've watched you change  
I took you home  
Set you on the glass  
I pulled off your wings  
Then I laughed_

Jean backed away from the door slowly and turned to walk down another hallway as tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She felt Phoenix stirring angrily within her, almost as if to taunt her.

'_I told you he wasn't good enough…I told you.'_

Jean blocked out the Phoenix's words and stopped to sob, releasing all her turmoil and emotions. Her back hit the wall as she sank to the ground in the mix of her own emotions, burying her hands in her face, trying to make the images disappear. She had returned, came back from the dead once more, to be with _him_…and instead he is in the arms of another woman.

_I watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So alive  
I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh_

Because she was so lost in her own angst, she didn't notice that Logan had stepped outside his room to find Jean in the corner crying. He quickly approached her and kneeled down to put his hand on her shoulder. "Jeannie?" he quietly said. "What's wrong?"

_I look at the cross  
Then I look away  
Give you the gun  
Blow me away_

Jean could find no words. She looked at Logan through her tears and saw the deep and genuine concern he had for her. All she could do though was shake her head and cry harder. "Come on," he whispered. He grabbed Jean and picked her up, bringing her into his room.

_I've watched a change  
In you  
It's like you never  
Had wings  
Now you feel  
So Alive_

To give them privacy, he closed the door and poured her a glass of water as Jean was attempted to calm herself down. When she had no more tears left, Logan sat down beside her on his bed. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Jean looked down at the glass. _Should I tell him_, she thought. "It's…complicated," was all she said.

Logan shook his head. "Not for me, it isn't."

Jean looked at Logan. "Logan…please," she begged.

Logan nodded. "Okay Jean. I'll let it go…for now."

Jean sighed, thankful. Jean knew if she told Logan what she saw, that he'd kill Scott. Right now that was something she couldn't deal with. "Logan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you mind if I…stay here…with you, tonight?"

Logan looked at Jean closely and brushed back a strand of her hair and smiled. "Of course not, darlin'."

Jean painfully smiled and sighed heavily, resting her head on Logan's lap. Logan looked down in surprise, but then relaxed, gently stroking her hair putting her to ease until finally…they both drifted off to sleep.

_I've watched you change.  
Now you feel Alive  
You Feel Alive  
I've watched you change  
It's like you never  
Had wings ahhh ahh ahhh

* * *

_

Scott and Emma awoke in mid-morning and both went down to the kitchen. Marie looked up as the two entered together and raised her eyebrows. Along with the three, Peter, Kitty, and Ororo were in the kitchen as well…all surprised when Emma and Scott walked in together. As Emma went into the fridge looking for something to eat, Scott glanced around. "Has anyone seen Jean?" he asked.

Ororo shook her head. "Maybe she fell asleep in her lab," she answered.

Scott didn't look convinced though as Marie noticed Emma smiling slightly, making puppy eyes at Scott. _Boy, he sure does look like he's been a bad boy,_ Marie thought. She looked at Ororo who only shrugged, but the look in her eyes told her that she was thinking the same thing Marie was…_'What's up with Emma and Scott?'_. When Marie looked back down at her food, Logan walked in, grunting a hello and searching through the fridge. He pulled out the carton of orange juice and gulped it down. "Logan…" Ororo sighed, shaking her head.

Logan wiped his mouth and looked at her innocently. "What?"

Just as Ororo was about to reply, Jean walked in the kitchen. She didn't walk all the way in because just as she was entered, she caught a glimpse of Emma…then Scott. Scott smiled at her and walked up to her, but Jean's face remained emotionless. "Hey Jean," Scott said. "There you are."

Everyone must have felt it. The tension that suddenly filled the room was unbearable. Logan, Ororo and Marie especially watched Jean closely. But Jean didn't move. She only stared at her boyfriend. "How could you?" Jean whispered.

Scott looked at her confused. "What?"

Tears began to fill Jean's eyes but she didn't care that the others saw. She tried to ignore their thoughts. "How could you?" she repeated.

"Jean, I don't know what you're talking about."

Then Jean's gaze turned to Emma who was standing silently in the rear of the kitchen. "Ask her then," Jean said narrowing her eyes to the white haired woman.

Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights, but tried to sound as strong and innocent as possible. "Who…me?"

Jean's expression only darkened. "Who asked you to speak?" she snapped.

Everyone in the room was thrown by the anger in Jean's voice, but all were too confused and surprised to do or say anything.

"Jean…" Scott started. But Jean didn't hear him. She was to far gone for that. All of her rage was focused on Emma.

Without warning, Jean sprang forward after Emma, grabbing her by the shirt and slamming her against the counter. "What did you do to him?" she demanded, nearly screaming it.

Emma looked at terrified. "What are you talking about?"

Unsatisfied with the answer, she threw Emma to the ground, and when she turned back to her, her eyes became red. signifying that Jean had let the Phoenix take over. "I will ask you once more," Phoenix said, more calmly. "What-did-you-do-to-him?"

"Jean," Ororo said, holding her hand out to her friend. "Leave her be," she said, her own fear rising in her voice. But Phoenix ignored her, solely focused on Emma.

Emma smiled at Phoenix and whispered, "I guess you'll never know."

Logan saw the smile and stepped forward, unsure if he should protect Jean or Emma. He glanced at Scott and saw that Scott's attention was on Emma…and he knew. _Of course!_ he thought.

Phoenix smiled to herself and as she did, she raised her arms towards Emma as fire began to wrap itself around Jean's body. "So be it," she said. Everyone in the room had to cover their eyes from the brightness of the fire. Emma looked at her opponent, terrified and screamed for help. Out of nowhere, Phoenix was hit with a blast that sent her crashing into the wall. "Jean!" Ororo called out in surprise as Logan ran to her side. Rushing to Emma's side was Scott.

Logan looked at Scott surprised and furious. "What the hell you'd do that for?" he yelled.

"She was going to kill her," Scott yelled back defensively. Slowly he helped Emma up as Logan did the same for Jean.

"Jeannie…you okay?"

Jean's eyes had returned to normal as she stared at Scott, hurt reflecting in her eyes. "You attacked me?"

"You attacked Emma first," was all Scott said.

Jean's expression hardened once more as she looked at Emma wrapping her arms around his waist. Marie and Ororo noticed the gesture as well and looked back at Jean, now unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Perhaps we should get the professor?" Peter suggested.

"No need," came a voice. Everyone, save for Jean and Emma, turned to see the Professor standing in the doorway. "What is going on in here?"

"Jean and Emma were having a fight," Kitty answered, unsure of how else to explain it.

Xavier looked at Jean. "Jean, can you please step into my office." It wasn't a question; it was an order.

Jean looked at her mentor, surprised. "Professor…"

"Now!"

Jean's gaze never left Emma as she slowly left, Logan reluctantly letting go of her. "What the hell is going on?" he muttered.

The Professor's eyes fell upon Emma. "Exactly what I was going to ask," he said walking into the kitchen.

Emma nodded. "Well, it's like this…" she began.

* * *

It had been too long, Jean decided. Emma was left with the others for too long, anything could have happened.

'_Jeannie,'_ came Phoenix's voice. _'You shouldn't worry too much. We have all the power in the world. Emma Frost will be destroyed for the harm she has done us,'_ Phoenix vowed.

Jean sighed. _'It's not that. I am worried what she could do to them. Scott would never choose her.'_

For a moment, Phoenix was silent. Then, _'I agree,'_ she said.

Jean chuckled_. 'Glad to see that we're on the same page for once.'_

The door then crept open and in walked the Professor. Disappointment was shown on his face as he closed the door and looked up at Jean.

"You let the Phoenix take control," he stated.

Jean looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Yes," she said emotionless. "And I don't regret it."

Charles raised his eyebrows as he walked further into the room, leaning up against his desk. "Really? May I ask why you chose to attack Emma?"

Jean's eyes flashed for a brief second as Jean titled her head, as if she didn't hear him correctly. _Since when was he on a first name basis with Emma_, she pondered.

"Read my thoughts, Charles," Jean snapped at him. Jean knew she sounded angry and she knew it was disrespectful to call her mentor by his first name, especially given the circumstances, but she didn't care.

"I have," he answered. "And I can't believe that you would attack her because she and Scott became friends while you were away."

"Is that what she told you?"

"That is what I know."

"No," she said shaking her head, filling her rage return. "Scott cheated on me…with her! She threw herself at him and probably brainwashed him! I am sure of it!"

But the Professor was not listening. Instead he only shook his head. "Emma told me it was a risk to keep you here," he muttered.

Jean couldn't believe her ears. _Was he actually listening to her?_ "What?"

Charles looked Jean square in the eyes. "Jean…I suggest you leave."

Jean's jaw dropped. She searched for words, but none came. Charles continued. "It is a great risk to keep you here when you purposely attack other teachers. You must leave…tonight," he added.

"Professor…" Then it hit Jean. She must've removed their memories and told them something else…_convinced_ them of something else. Something that would turn the Professor against me. Jean walked up to Xavier. "What has she done to you?" she demanded, feeling the blood boil within her once more. "What has she done!"

"I suggest you leave Jean," he said once more.

"What has that bitch said?"

The door then opened and in stepped Logan and Ororo, staring keenly at Jean.

"Leave Jean," Xavier said. "Now."

Jean looked at her two best friends. "Logan…Ororo…tell him."

Logan's metal claws extended out. "I suggest you listen to Chuck," Logan said.

Jean's eyes filled with tears as she looked towards Ororo. "Go Jean," she said sternly. "Or we'll make you."

Jean couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her and what her ears were hearing. Everyone had turned against her…everyone. From just outside in the hallway stood Emma, grinning. Just as quickly as her tears had come, they'd disappeared and Jean's eyes turned red once more. "You'll all regret this," she vowed. She looked at each one of them in the eyes and found nothing but anger towards her. Taking one last pleading look at Logan, and finding nothing, the giant essence of the Phoenix wrapped itself around Jean and carried her out and away from the mansion. "You will all regret this," she said once more.

-song: **"Change (In the House of Flies)": Deftones**


	17. Seeping Truth

Jean was beside herself. How could they do something like that to her? How could they throw her out as if she were trash? Jean huffed and put her hands in the pockets of her coat. Jean didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. She was Phoenix…no one treated her this way. No one. _God_, she thought, _why is everything so complicated and mixed up?_ Jean had a hard time putting all the pieces together. _'Sometime after Alcatraz,'_ Logan had said. That was when Emma Frost made her appearance and took over all of Jean's classes. _That can't be a coincidence. There has to be more to it than that._ Jean weighed everything. Virus, Forge, Apocalypse, Frost…they didn't add up. If they are all connected…how? All of these unanswered questions were starting to give Jean a headache.

'_Perhaps we should teach them a lesson,'_ Phoenix said.

Jean shook her head. _'No…we will not attack my friends again.'_

'_Why not?'_ Phoenix demanded. _'They attacked us first.'_

'_Because it is not their fault.'_ Despite Jean saying those words to defend her teammates, she did not feel that way. It was simply a hope to her. _I hope it's not their fault._

'_We were right,'_ Phoenix pointed out.

Jean nodded. _'Yes…something is going on that we can't see and Emma Frost is somehow involved.'_ The only question that stilled remained now was, _'How do we prove it to the X-Men?'_

Jean stopped when she realized she was standing in front of the old warehouse where she and Charles presented themselves to the X-Men. Jean's expression went from grim to shocked in a heartbeat. "Well," said the mutant in front of her. Jean looked at Apocalypse closely, trying to see if she could read his mind. When it failed, she stood there silent as a lazy grin came across his face. She knew she had meant her match, and Phoenix knew it too. "If it isn't the legendary Phoenix," he said

-----------------------------

It took Scott awhile, but after searching for nearly an hour all around the school, he finally found Emma in the family room in front of the television.

"There you are," he said, sitting next to her. Emma smiled at him as his blue eyes shined at her. "I was worried about you."

"You were?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Emma's smile faded as she nodded. "Yes I am. Just a little bruised, thanks to your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend," Scott corrected.

Emma looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Scott looked down and sighed. "The Professor thought it best that Jean leave the school."

"Leave?" Emma repeated surprised.

Scott nodded. "Jean's too powerful and if she really knew how I felt about you…"

Emma's eyes widened. "Feel?"

Scott looked up at her, his eyes masking surprise. "Emma, don't you know that I love you?"

Emma smiled and grabbed his hands. "I do now."

Scott smiled back at her and leaned in to kiss her. From the doorway, Marie watched them. She quickly turned and hid from their view, pressing her back on the wall. She exhaled quickly. _Scott kissing Emma Frost? Scott telling her he loves her?_ Marie was surprised to hear that Jean had left, but why had the Professor kicked her out? He would never do that to anyone…Jean especially. Marie shook her head. Something was definitely wrong here.

-------------------------

Hank entered Jean's lab and smiled warmly at Forge, watching the young boy work quickly, throwing himself into his work. "How are you progressing?" the blue mutant asked.

Forge jumped slightly, obviously surprised by another person in the lab, but quickly recovered. "It's going," he answered quickly. "I'm having a hard time though…"

"Without the other sample?" Hank finished for him. "Yes, I'd imagine so. But you said it yourself; you can make the compound of it first and add the sample last to finish the cure to the virus."

Forge nodded, and then frowned. "Yes I did. But still…it makes it easier if I knew I had it in my hands. It makes it more reassuring."

Hank nodded, understanding. "Yes, I am the same way as is Professor Grey I believe."

Forge nodded then looked around the lab as if he had remember something. "Where is Jean anyway?" he asked.

Hank only shrugged. "I do not know.

Forge nodded noticing Hank's body language. _Something must've happened that makes talking about Jean a sore subject,_ he thought. He let it go though, for now. Jean was someone who understood Forge and promised to protect him. He felt safer knowing she was around but he didn't dare question others that were friends of hers. As Hank turned around to leave, Forge went back to his work. He estimated that it would take him at least another three to five hours to develop a liquid form of the cure for the virus, then another hour after subjecting it from the original sample.

Hank turned around before leaving. "I am curious," he said. "Does this virus have a name to it?"

Forge stopped his work as his eyes became sad, thinking of all the suffering mutants out there. He turned to Hank and nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Apocalypse called it The Legacy Virus."

------------------------

Logan stood in his room looking out the window. He couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right. There was something that he smelled in the air that almost made him sick, but he still had yet to figure out what it was. Then he thought of Jean's and Emma's fight where Jean was the aggressor. Logan had never seen Jean act like that…not even in battle. She was always the level headed one. _What had started that fight?_ Logan shook his head in frustration. There were events that he knew happened, but couldn't quite seem to figure them out. He knew Jean almost killed Emma and that Scott saved her. He knew that the Professor had told Jean to leave in an effort to protect the kids…but why? Logan didn't stop her either…he was one of them. One of them that told Jean to leave. Why _would he do that? Why to Jean?_ Logan had no answers and with a frustrated grunt, his fist slammed into the wall, leaving a newly and rather vast hole. But it didn't hurt him. When Logan pulled back his fist, the blood quickly dried and disappeared, the wound completely healed. Logan raised his eyebrow at the hole in the wall as he heard a knock at the door. He quickly grabbed a picture hanging from the opposite wall and placed it in front of the hole, covering it up when he opened the door. "What'd ya want kid?" Logan asked.

Marie stood there and looked around the room. "Are ya okay, Logan?" she asked. Logan nodded. "I thought I heard…"

Logan shook his head. "I'm busy, kid."

Marie nodded. _Right_. "Look, I just need to talk to you…please?"

Logan considered for a moment and stepped aside to let Marie in, closing the door behind her. "What is it?"

Marie turned to Logan, cutting right to the chase. "What happened to Jean?"

Logan frowned and stood there, not answering. _What did happen to Jean? She left, didn't she? She must've. Why would she leave?_

"She left," was all he said.

Marie nodded. "I know that. But…why?"

_Why?_ Logan shrugged. "I dunno."

"Logan," Marie cried in frustration. "I think Emma did something to you!"

This caught Logan's attention as his blood began to boil. "What?"

"I was in that room," she said. "When Emma told the Professor what happened. It…it was like you all had just changed all of a sudden! Even Kitty and Peter!"

Logan looked at Marie more closely. "Right…and you know this because…?"

Marie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not a mutant anymore."

Logan looked at Marie closely. "So what you're saying is…Frost purposely changed our memories so that Jean would leave?"

Marie nodded slowly. "I think so. Listen, we have to find Jean. Please."

Logan shook his head. "I dunno…this sounds a little 'unreal' for me."

"You love Jean don't you?"

The statement made Logan's heart skip a beat. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Then help me."

"Why not Cyke?" he demanded.

Marie shook her head. "No…Emma has him real good. I didn't even recognize it was him before."

_Before?_ "You mean you saw him?"

Marie nodded. "Confessing his love to Emma," she muttered angrily.

_Scott and Emma?_ Logan knew that something was indeed terribly wrong. The only person he and Scott cared for was Jean. And they both treated her like a criminal. Logan nodded. "Alright, kid. But we do this my way."

Marie nodded at once. _Don't worry Jean, we're gonna fix this._


	18. Infected

Jean stared at Apocalypse, without saying a word.

"Well, well," Apocalypse began. "If it isn't the legendary Phoenix."

Jean eyed Apocalypse closely, neither moving. Since returning, once more, Jean had grown accustomed to being called Phoenix. They were merged as one after all. Jean felt Phoenix still stirring within her and she knew that there were other mutants around her. "What do you want?"

Apocalypse grinned. "It appears that you were seeking me out."

"And how do you figure that?" Jean scoffed.

"You _are_ here after all, are you not?"

Jean grinned. "You're not Apocalypse."

The grin remained on Apocalypse's face, but then slowly disappeared. "No," came a voice, one that Jean knew all too well. "She is not."

What once appeared as Apocalypse in form, turned blue and into Mystique's form. Jean rolled her eyes and turned to see Magneto floating towards her. "Erik…I should've known."

As Magneto's feet landed on the solid ground he walked closer to Jean as Pyro approached her from behind, all three mutants surrounding her. "And what, shall I ask, brings you here?" Magneto inquired her.

Jean looked around feeling Phoenix's rage once more and holding her back, at least for now. "Just decided to take a walk," Jean shrugged, "Clear my head."

"Really, my dear? Thirty miles from Westchester?" he noted, raising his eyebrows.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly are you doing, Magneto?" Jean challenged.

Erik frowned. "That is none of your business, Ms. Grey."

Jean smiled once more feeling Erik and Mystique frustration and hearing John's lighter click. _Open, close. Open, close. Open, close_. "I know you're looking for the inventor, Erik." Jean glanced John's way, her eyes laying upon the lighter in his right hand. "Forge?" she said glancing back at him.

Erik studied Jean's expression when he finally concluded, "You're lying."

Jean shook her head. "No. We have him," she told him. "Well, rather the X-Men have him," she corrected.

"Wait a minute," John said. "You're no longer with the X-Men?" he asked, slightly astonished and excited at once.

Jean looked at the young man once more. "Maybe I never was," she teased.

"What would make you leave the X-Men?" Mystique questioned.

Jean shrugged. "Phoenix?" Erik asked.

Jean looked down. "No, not Phoenix." When she looked back up, her eyes darkened showing the pain and sadness that she carried within her. "Emma Frost."

All three mutants reacted, each exchanging looks which Jean caught very easily. "What?" she demanded. "You know of her?"

"My dear," Erik began. "Ms. Frost is with a group called the Hellfire Club. If she is indeed living with Charles in his mansion, I assure you it is not for the salary you teachers make there."

Jean nodded as the pieces started to fall into place nicely. "I think a long conversation is in order, Erik," she said.

Erik looked at his two most trusted brotherhood members before finally nodded. "Yes, indeed."

------------------------------------

Logan slammed the door behind him and stalked into the mansion. Marie quickly matched his pace beside him and sighed. "Well, at least we tried," she said.

Logan shook his head. "God," he muttered. "Why couldn't I see it before?"

Marie touched his arm, offering him some support and stopping him in the hallway. When Logan looked down at her, she offered a pained smile. "It's not your fault," she whispered.

Logan nodded and looked away from Marie. "What should I tell Chuck?"

Marie thought for a moment. "Maybe you shouldn't." When Logan looked back at her confused and taken aback, she continued, "I mean…Emma was able to turn everyone against Jean. Even you, Logan…and she has Scott wrapped around her finger. I think that if anyone should fix things, it would have to be another telepath."

"Jean?" Marie nodded and Logan huffed, walking away. Rolling her eyes, Marie followed Logan. When she reached the outer hallway, she saw Logan was standing at the entrance to the family room, in awe. Curious, she walked up to him. "What is it?"

Marie looked up at Logan who offered no response. Following his stare, Marie's jaw dropped. Those that were in the living room were scattered about, as if they had been subjected to a sleeping gas of some sort. Marie rushed into the room and checked on the students that had fallen ill. "Logan!" she yelled, snapping him out of his gaze, "We need help!"

Logan nodded at once and took off down the hallway. He quickly ran up to the Professor's study and charged inside the room. The study room went silent as the Professor, Scott and Emma all looked at him, shocked. "Professor," Logan said quickly. "Something happened to the kids in the family room. You need to get Hank down here and come see."

Without waiting for him, Logan ran back to help aid Marie. He ran back into the family room once more with Scott and Emma right behind him. Emma hanged back while Scott rushed in, checking on the kids. "What happened?" Scott asked them.

Marie shook her head. "We dunno. We found 'em like this."

Scott checked for a pulse on the boy laying in front of him and looked at his closely. He was breathing, but it was shallow. Sweat was beading from his neck and forehead and he was shaking slightly. Once a tanned boy, he was now a pale blue color. Scott looked at Logan with concern and fear in his eyes. "Look familiar?" he whispered.

Logan looked into Scott's eyes and nodded, looking back at the boy. "Yeah," he whispered back.

Marie looked at the two men, confused. "What?" she demanded.

Before either man could answer, Hank and Forge rushed in joined by the Professor who stayed next to Emma. Hank check the boys vitals as Marie stood up and looked around then screamed, "Oh no, Bobby!" She rushed to her boyfriend's side to find him in the same condition as the other kids. Hank turned around and looked at Forge.

"What is it?" Emma asked. "What's wrong with them?"

Forge only shook his head as fear quickly overtook him. "It's the virus." He turned to the Professor. "They're infected."


	19. Dread

_I know it's fairly short, but I'm gonna try to make it longer in the next chapter. I'm not someone who demands reviews, you either review, or you don't. I will say though that the more reviews and outlooks on this story, the faster and stronger they come. To those that review all the time, you guys are great. Just figured that it might be nice to hear from the author :-)_

_---------------------------------------------_

Logan stood there with his arms crossed watching Hank and Forge monitors the kids' heartbeats and pulses. His eyes shifted over to Emma and Scott as anger surged through is veins. Logan thought it disgusting the way Emma was clinging onto Scott, no emotion was showed on her face at all either given the events that had transpired. Marie walked into the infirmary and looked around the room, shuddering. She never thought she'd seen so many people down here at once. They're _dying_, she thought_. Whatever this is, it's killing them._ Marie looked at Logan and sensing her stare, he looked back at her. Taking one last look at Hank he proceeded to walk out, Marie following him.

"Logan," Marie asked following him down the hallway. "What was that?"

"The virus kid," he answered.

Marie's eyes widened and she looked down. "They're dying, aren't they?" she whispered softly.

Logan continued walking and stopped in front of a doorway. He turned to Marie. "Look, maybe you shouldn't…" he began.

Marie shook her head and set her jaw. "No, Logan," she said sternly. "I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to leave them." Logan nodded, admiring her bravery. "Besides," she added. "I'm not a mutant anymore and if I heard correctly, this virus only goes after mutants."

Logan nodded in agreement and opened the door letting Marie in, and then closing it behind him. Marie glanced around the room then looked back at Logan. "What is this?" she asked, referring to Remy, Kitty and Peter also standing in the room, having waiting for Logan.

"We know," Kitty said.

"Know what?" Marie said, trying her best to play dumb.

"About Jean," Peter answered. "And what Emma did."

Marie exhaled. "But how? I thought she used her powers on you?"

"Apparently she didn't focus her powers on them," Logan said. "She's more focused on Chuck, Ororo and Scott."

"Tat makes sense," Remy commented. When everyone looked at him. "Well, Remy means they're da ones that can keep her out."

Kitty glanced over at Logan. "How'd you break her spell?"

Logan smiled at Marie who blushed. "Kid 'ere helped."

"So…what're we gonna do?" Marie asked.

Logan nodded. "If we don't get that other sample to Forge, those kids ain't gonna make it."

"That's more difficult than you're making it sound," Peter said. He nodded towards Gambit. "We already tried once getting that first sample and nearly got killed doing so," he said.

Remy nodded. "Buns of steel 'ere is right," he confirmed. "Ain't no one in tis school gonna listen to us and we ain't powerful enough to even approach Apocalypse or his goons."

Logan thought for a moment. "No…but Magneto and Jean might be."

--------------------------

Ororo walked into the Professor's studies and saw him staring outside the window. "Charles?" she said quietly.

He didn't move or glance in her direction…only sighed. "How are the students?" he asked.

It was Ororo who sighed this time. "Not good," she answered honestly. "And I scouted Apocalypse's hide out." Ororo paused before continuing. "I don't see any way in."

Charles left the window and sat down at his desk, rubbing his head. "Charles, are you alright?" Ororo asked, concerned.

The Professor shook his head, unsure of how to answer Storm's question. Finally, he looked over at her. "I do not know, Ororo," he admitted.

Ororo frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Something does not feel right," he told her. "I feel as if I have made mistake."

Ororo stepped further into the room and sat down across from the Professor. "Do you mean Jean?"

Charles didn't answer, but his eyes gave away his answer. Ororo sighed and looked down, as if the floor had suddenly become interesting. "I understand your pain, Professor," the weather goddess said. "Jean is like a daughter to you."

The Professor nodded. "It also pains me that after all these months she could turn against us the way she has."

Ororo nodded remembering the scene between Jean and Emma. Suddenly a wave of uncertainty passed through her. _What exactly was that fight about?_ As quickly as it came, it seemed it was pushed out of her mind and she shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Ororo stood up. "I shall go and check on Hank and Forge. See if they need anything."

The Professor nodded still caught up in his own thoughts. Ororo studied the Professor a moment more than left the study.

-----------------------

John watched the pen floating in the air carefully. He watched as it came apart and stood there, frozen in mid-air. He then saw that the pen was put back together, as if it were never touched. It slowly floated back down and Jean grabbed it, and then put it on the table sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"Neat trick," John commented.

Jean turned to the young Pyro. "I can do a lot more than that. That was nothing."

"I know," John said nodding. "I was at Alcatraz."

Jean nodded, her expression hardened as the images came back to her. She lowered her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

John smirked, twirling his prized lighter in his hand. "What for? You didn't kill me." The words sliced right through Jean and John's smile faded, realizing the impact of his words. "I meant…" he tried.

"I know what you meant, John," Jean snapped cutting him off. She turned to him. "Why are you with Magneto?" she suddenly asked.

The question made John's eyes widened as he shrugged. "Why are you?"

"Don't evade my question," she threatened.

John caught the anger in her voice and slightly flinched. "I just am. What difference does it make?"

Jean's nodded and turned away from him. "I still sense some good in you, that's why."

John studied Jean and shook his head. "How'd…?"

Jean smiled at him. "I told you I could much more than take apart a pen in mid-air."

John chuckled and smiled back at her when Magneto and Mystique entered the room. "Well?" John asked.

"There is a way to sneak in," Magneto replied. "But it will be very tricky."

"How so?" Jean asked.

"Apocalypse has more followers," Mystique answered.

Jean nodded and the room fell into silence before Jean spoke again. "Okay…so what's the problem?"

"The problem is, my dear, not only does he have more mutants backing him but he has more sentinels!" Jean sighed and rubbed her forehead again. "The four of us cannot stop Apocalypse and what he hopes to achieve. We'll be destroyed before we given step into the building!"

Another a moment of silence passed between them. "So," John said quietly, breaking the silence. "What're we gonna do?"

Mystique and Magneto exchanged glances. "We have to do it," Jean said simply. She stood up and faced them. "The best hope we have is to work together as a team."

"But without the X-Men…" John began.

"We can't worry about them now," Jean interrupted. "People's lives are at stake. Once infected with the virus, the mutant only has a few hours…a day at most…to live."

John nodded and stood up facing the rest of them. All three of them looked towards Magneto for the final say. He finally nodded, "Let's do it then," he said.


	20. Battlefront Part 1

Apocalypse stood still, his eyes closed, as if he were focusing on something. All around him he felt the mutants' impatient-ness and fear. Apocalypse was in charge; he was making the orders and no one would stand in his way. Except the X-Men. After being betrayed by Magneto, Apocalypse trusted no one. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way of his destiny. His destiny to rule the world and create it in his image. Anyone who followed him would be rewarded. But those who would stand in his way would be destroyed.

"Apocalypse?" came a nervous voice. Apocalypse slowly opened his eyes and turned around. His apprentice Rex was bowing his head at him, his hands shaking violently. "They are done your excellence."

Apocalypse grinned and moved past the little man walking up behind Sinister. "How are they?" he asked looking up at the gigantic sentinels that towered in the warehouse.

Sinister faced Apocalypse and nodded. "We have fifteen to count," he answered. "That's good for us Apocalypse seeing as Forge did not finish what he started."

"Just be ready for them," Apocalypse told him.

"For who? I thought you told me that you had someone on the inside…"

"I know what I told you Nathaniel!" Apocalypse boomed. "Just be prepared. I will not fail this time. Is that understood?"

Sinister lowered his head. "Yes, it is."

Apocalypse turned as he saw others near by watching the conversation. Ignoring them, Apocalypse walked away, out of sight. Sinister looked up and frowned as two women approached him.

"What was all that about?" one asked.

Sinister shook his head. "Form up," he ordered them. "We're going to have company soon."

The two girls smiled thrilled by excitement finally coming their way and ran off to tell the others.

--------------------------

"Okay, like, now what?" Kitty asked.

Logan growled lowly in his voice and Peter put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "Now we have to scope out the place first," he told Kitty. "So we don't run into any surprises."

Logan turned to Remy. "Do ya know of any other entrances, other than the front, Cajun?"

Remy shook his head, playing with a card in his hand. Logan grunted and turned to Peter. "You stay here and I'll check it out."

Peter nodded and Logan dashed into the clearing towards the warehouse. "Oh man. I got a really bad feeling about this," Kitty said trembling. Peter grabbed her and pulled her close for comfort. Kitty looked up at Peter, whose eyes remained on Logan and his movements, and smiled while Remy rolled his eyes.

--------------

As Jean, Magneto, Mystique and John all made it to the clearing from the woods, Jean held out her hand stopping them. "What?" Mystique demanded.

Jean looked off into the distance. "We're not alone."

"Is it Apocalypse?" John asked.

Jean shook her head and exhaled. "No." She turned to Erik. "It's the X-Men."

-----------------

Logan ran back towards his group and kneeled down, making sure they were covered by the wood's trees.

"Well?" Remy asked.

"If we split up, we should be good," Logan informed them. "There aren't too many guards covering the entrance."

"So either he ain't expecting us or he is," Kitty summed up.

Logan nodded. "Pretty much kid."

"So what's the plan?" Peter asked.

Logan sniffed the air, failing to answer Peter's question. "Everyone stay quiet," he instructed. They did so while Logan extended his claws and looked around on alert. Suddenly, the group heard rusting in the bushes as someone grabbed Logan and surrounded them.

"Jean?" Logan cried out in surprise.

Jean still held onto Logan's shirt. "What the hell are you doing here, Logan?" she demanded.

Logan retracted his metal claws. "What're you doing here?" he shot back.

Jean released him as John, Erik and Mystique all came into view. "We're getting the second sample from Apocalypse," Jean answered.

"Funny," Kitty said. "So are we."

"You all are on a suicide mission," Magneto snapped.

"Funny," Remy said. "Dat we're all after da same thing."

Magneto glared at Remy. "I should've known you and Charles were working together," he grumbled.

Remy smiled. "Yes…you should have."

Magneto growled at Remy and took a step towards him when Jean stepped in between them. "Enough!" she yelled. "This is doing us no good!"

Magneto and Remy backed off and Jean sighed, turning to Logan and the others. "Logan, I thought Emma had you all under a spell?"

"I dunno how to explain it, Jean. But…we all know what happened. I guess some thanks has to go to Marie."

"Rogue?" Jean asked confused. "Why?"

"She was the one that opened our eyes to it," Kitty explained. "Everyone knows something's wrong but… whatever Emma did to us made us miss it."

Jean nodded. "What about Scott?" she asked carefully.

Logan looked at Jean sympathetically. "Whatever she's done to Cyke, she's been doing for awhile," he offered.

Jean nodded once more and ran her hand through her crimson colored hair. "Okay," she said getting back to business. "We need to formulate a plan."

Logan nodded. "We already got one. Here's what we're gonna do…"

------------------

Scott sighed as the doors behind him leading to the infirmary closed. Emma walked up to him and linked her arm in his as they began to walk down the hall. "How are they?"

Scott sighed. "Not good, Em. I wish I could do something for them."

"Well, nothing can be done."

Scott nodded. "I know. I sorta wish Jean was here."

Emma frowned at his statement. "Why?" she demanded.

"Because…Forge and Hank are scientists really. Jean is a doctor. For some reason whenever Jean is around, no matter how fucked up things get…she makes it better."

"You're not still in love with her, are you?"

They stopped walking and Scott's eyes searched the floor. Scott's expression was masked with sudden confusion. "I…will always love her," he finally answered.

Emma clenched her fists. "Scott! Do I have remind you that she cheated on you?"

Images suddenly forced their way into Scott's mind. Images of Logan and Jean together. Together in bed; on missions; on the beach; at the lake; kissing; flirting. Scott grabbed his head in pain and backed away from Emma. "Stop it!" he yelled. _Were these images real?_ Emma grabbed Scott and pulled him into a hug. "Why would she do that to me?" Scott whispered.

"Because she took you for granted," Emma lied. "She has always wanted Logan and always will. She doesn't care about you."

Scott broke away and tried to compose himself. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Let's get something to eat," she suggested.

Scott nodded in agreement and as they walked towards the elevator when he started to violently cough. Emma patted his back and looked at him concerned. "Are you okay?" Scott nodded, though he didn't seem to convincing. "Maybe we should get you to…ah-coo!"

Emma covered her mouth with her hand as she sneezed then stared at it in surprise.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"I…" Emma stared at Scott in shock and dismay. "I've never sneezed in my entire life."

Scott looked at Emma, not understand. Then it finally hit him…the coughing, sneezing. How often was it that mutants' got the flu?

"The virus," he muttered.

And then everything around him went black.

----------------------

Magma walked up to Vanessa as known as Copycat. "What crawled up Essex's ass?" she snickered.

Vanessa shrugged. "Dunno…don't care."

"Hey!" the Blob called from behind them. As the two girls turned towards Fred, the front door of the warehouse blew open. Both girls screamed and dove for cover as the door hit the Blob then crashed to the floor. "What the hell?" Fred managed.

The X-Men all walked into the warehouse calmly and looked at all the gathering mutants, ready to fight. Just as Magma began to rush them, Logan held out his hands. "Wait a sec, bub."

Magma stopped and Logan studied them closely as Jean and Mystique surveyed the warehouse. "Let's try this the civil way first," he said calmly. "All we want is a sample of the virus." He looked around at the mutants. "Any chance one of ya wanna help us out?"

Logan and his team all stood their ground as the other mutants all glanced at each other, confused. "No?" Logan assumed. He shrugged his shoulders. "Your call."

Logan's metal claws then extended out and he growled lowly in his throat as the other mutants tensed up. John lit his lighter as Peter's body was quickly covered in steel. Jean and Remy stepped forward as her eyes became red and he pulled out a playing card. "Time to play," Remy smiled.

"X-Men," Magneto boomed. "Attack!"

At once, both sides clashed all screaming in rage attack their enemy with the best they got. Logan and Pyro seemed to be untouchable. Pyro easily had the mutants keep their distance, burning anyone who dared step up to him while Logan tapped into Wolverine and became a savage beast, if not killing, than severely injuring those in his path. Kitty charged toward Copycat and phased right through her. Copycat turned around, her face full of anger. Kitty only smiled at her and ran off, forcing Copycat to run after her. Magneto used his powers on the dormant sentinels, using their weight as it came crashing down on the mutants who didn't see the danger in time. Remy took out another one of his playing cards and looked at it quickly. "Ace," he grinned. He threw it at the feet's of his opponents as the card suddenly exploded sending them crashing into the wall behind them. The Blob watched as the X-Men quickly gained the upper hand. Enraged, he locked eyes on Jean and charged. Seeing Blob rush at her, Jean smirked and raised her hand stopping Blob successfully then lifting him in the air. "Hey!" he yelled.

Jean continued to enjoy watching him helpless when she heard Logan yell. She suddenly dropped the Blob and ran over to see Logan barely holding his own again dozens of mutants who decided to all go after him as one. Jean sensed Peter on his way to help but she turned to him and pointed to the second floor of the building. "No!" she called out. "You and Mystique get the sample."

Peter nodded and he and Mystique ran up the stairs. John watched as Jean's body suddenly became engulfed in fire and he knew what was coming. He turned his attention to Peter and Mystique and watched as other mutants realized what they were after. Using his powers, he directed the fire in their path, which threw them off giving Peter and Raven the extra time they needed.

Logan yelled in fiery as Magma hit him with her powers, burning his clothing on his back. He turned around and growled, posed to strike when he heard a familiar cry. _Phoenix_. Logan's eyes widened as Kitty quickly phased through the crowd and grabbed Logan, using her powers so Phoenix wouldn't harm them as the fire consumed bird swept down, engulfing several mutants and smoldering them crisp. Logan and Kitty shielded their eyes from the intensity the bird was given off and saw that of the dozens of mutants that had attacked him, only two had survived the Phoenix and he knew it was because Jean did not use the Phoenix's full power. Logan looked at Kitty. "Thanks kid," he said.

Kitty nodded at him and, as Logan's body began healing itself from the burn marks, scratches and numerous wounds over his body, he and Kitty ran up beside Jean and Magneto. "Thanks," he whispered to her.

Jean turned to him and flashed a smile. "You're welcome."

"We got bigger problems," Magneto warned. Jean, Logan, Kitty, Remy and John followed his gaze and it fell upon Apocalypse and Sinister as several of their followers, including Blob, Copycat and Magma, were recovering.

"Guess who else join the party," Remy pointed out.

Sure enough, from beside Sinister, Juggernaut and Sabertooth emerged.

"Mystique and Colossus need to hurry," John whispered.

Mystique and Peter hastily entered another room. Mystique looked around the lab at all the vials and equipment and quickly read all the labels as Peter fended off other mutants. "We need to hurry," he shouted over his shoulder.

Mystique focused on her task and finally found the vial labeled, 'Legacy Virus.' Mystique turned to face Peter and held it up. "Got it."

Peter nodded and turned to leave when he saw a crowd of mutants approaching them quickly. He turned around and shook his head. "Not that way," he told her.

Mystique looked around the room. "Then where?" she fumed.

Peter glanced over his shoulder at the advancing mutants and then ran towards Mystique grabbing her by the waist and charging through the wall, smashing directly through it and landing on the grass outside.

Jean's eyes narrowed and she gasped in surprise. "What?" Kitty said, terrified.

"You will not leave here alive, X-Men," Apocalypse boomed. As the X-Men looked on, Apocalypse doubled his size. Logan titled his head as he stared at him in amazement. "Is everyone seeing what I'm seeing?"

"I think now's a good time to leave," John announced.

The team nodded in agreement and dashed for the exit behind them. At once, the mutants gave chance as the X-Men met up with Mystique and Peter outside. "Did you get it?" Erik asked.

Mystique nodded. "We got it."

"Good…any plans of escape?" John asked.

Just as she asked, the X-Men's jet flew over them. Kitty glanced back. "Okay, so like, how are we suppose to get up there?"

"Allow me," Jean said. Quickly her body emerged itself with fire again as the Phoenix surrounded itself around the entire team, and then took off towards the X-Jet. The mutants below stopped giving chase and stared up in astonishment. Magma stopped to catch her breath and returned to her human form. "How the fuck they'd do that?" she muttered to herself.


	21. Wait

_Not the longest...I know and sorry bout that. I am very very excitied about the next chapter though:-)_ **to give a little spoiler... Jean-Scott-Emma, Jean-Logan, Logan-Scott, Jean-Emma, Emma-Scott couples ... and all of 'em fighting. Somewhat. Trust me, if you're eager for more Jean and Emma action, ****(i.e. catfight) you're gonna get it!**

_Thanks to all that reviewed. I am a little disappointed. Someone added this story to their favorites...but then someone took it off of their favorites. :-(_

--------------------------------

Charles stood in the center of the infirmary over Scott's bed, deep in thought. He never anticipated that something like this would happen to any of his X-Men or students. There was so much suffering in the mansion…in this room especially. Hank had done all he could and Forge was working the best he could without the other sample. Charles pondered some more as he began to consider on just exactly how the virus had reached the Xavier Institute. Charles thoughts quickly riveted away as the doors to the room slid open and Ororo walked in. "Professor," she began. "Did you know that the jet is missing?" she asked. Charles looked at Storm and shook his head sensing the worry and fear coming from within her voice. "Logan and Rogue are missing as well," she added.

Charles sighed. "I assumed they would be."

Ororo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Professor?" Charles gave her a knowing look and Ororo walked closer to him. "You don't think…?"

"That they went to recover the virus sample themselves?" Charles smirked. "You know Logan well enough, Ororo. What do you think?"

Ororo frowned, knowing full well that Logan went after the sample without backup. It was just like him. "We should go after them," she said. "They might be in trouble."

Charles didn't say anything for a moment, focusing his powers on the location of Logan. "No need," he finally said. "They have returned."

------------------------------

Jean shut off all the engines, powering down the jet, as the roof above them closed. Unbuckling the seat belt, her chair slid back and she stood up and walked towards the rear of the jet.

"Do you honestly think that Charles will be welcoming us here?" Erik asked her.

Jean glared at Magneto. "Don't be ridiculous. Emma has in for me, not you."

"No," Erik agreed. "But we know the truth about her. I do not imagine a heartfelt reunion for us," he chuckled.

Followed by Erik's remarks, the known sound of flesh ripping and Logan's metal claws extending from his knuckles was heard. "Ya got that right," he growled.

Jean rubbed her temples. "Logan, please."

Logan looked at Jean and nodded, retracting his claws as his knuckles quickly healed. As the team all stepped out of the jet, they were greeted by Ororo, who looked less then thrilled. "Logan," she nearly yelled. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Good to see ya too, Ororo," Logan smirked.

Ororo glanced behind Logan at Magneto, Mystique and Pyro. "Logan, what are they doing here?" Ororo then saw Jean step out from behind them and stood by Logan. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"They helped us," Marie defended them.

"We got the sample, 'Ro," Logan said.

Ororo kept her eyes on Jean. "Logan…"

Logan briefly stepped forward. "'Ro, just trust me, okay?"

Ororo peeled her eyes from Jean to Logan and slowly nodded. "Okay," she whispered.

Logan nodded and looked to Jean, reassuring her. "Where's the Professor?" Logan asked, facing Ororo once more.

"He's in the infirmary with the others," she sighed. "Logan…it's gotten even worse. Scott has been infected."

Jean pushed past Logan to face her friend. "What?" she asked, completely thrown off guard. "Scott's been infected?"

Despite the fact that Ororo did not trust Jean, even though Jean and the others knew that was due to Emma, Ororo felt poignant for Jean. She bit her lip and nodded. She thought that at any second Jean would lose it. But all Jean did was curl up her fists and walk out of the hanger. Ororo glanced at Logan and the rest of the group followed Jean.

-------------------------

Jean was beyond scared. She saw exactly what the virus did to mutants within the hours of receiving it and she was petrified. As she walked up to the doors, which easily slid open for her, Charles gasped when he saw Jean enter, her attention solely focused on the unconscious Scott Summers. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked next to him and touched his pale face. Despite everything that Scott had put her through, there was still a part of her that loved him. She blamed Emma for all their troubles and Jean vowed that she'd make her pay. Jean paid no attention as the others scurried into the room as well. She felt Logan's eyes on her and his heart not only breaking for her, but for the pain she was in as well. Jean bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning against Scott's shoulder. She knew Logan loved her. He had told her he did. But she also knew that no matter what Emma did to Scott, that he still loved her as well, and always would. Jean fought back some more tears and wiped her face. "Where's Forge?" she asked while keeping her back to the group.

"In the lab," Ororo answered. "I'll go and retrieve him."

Charles watched Ororo leave and glanced at his old friend. "Erik, what are you doing here?"

"Helping, Charles," he answered.

Charles wasn't convinced. "Why?"

Erik hung his head. "Because, dear friend, I realized the mistake I made." He lifted his head and looked directly at Xavier. "You know as well as I that I am not capable of mutant genocide!"

Charles nodded and he turned his attention to Jean. Logan saw the angered look in the Professor's eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

'_She's fine, Chuck.'_ Logan told Charles mentally.

'_Are you sure about that Logan?'_ he replied back mockingly.

'_She helped us, probably saved our lives._' Logan shot back harshly.

Charles looked over at Logan. _'She has Phoenix under control,'_ Logan added.

Before Charles could say anything else to Logan, the doors slid open again as Ororo walked in with Forge trailing behind. "Did you get it?" he asked.

Mystique handed him the sample. "We got it."

Forge quickly took it and peered at it, carefully. "That is the correct one, no?" Peter asked.

Forge nodded. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Now, can ya do what ya say ya can do?" Remy asked him.

Forge looked at him and nodded. "Yes."

"How long will it take?" Jean asked, her voice raspy.

Forge shrugged. "Well…I really don't know…"

Jean turned around, her face red and stricken with tears. "How long!"

Forge blinked several times. "Uh…an hour…maybe two."

Logan brought his face close to Forge's. "Cyke ain't got an hour," he growled.

Forge nodded rapidly. "I'll see what I can do," he promised.

Logan backed off and looked to Jean. Without saying a word, Jean walked past Logan and the others and walked out of the room. Logan watched her leave sadly, but didn't follow, thinking she'd need time alone for awhile.

"Forge," the Professor whispered. "Please hurry."

Forge nodded and left, heading back down to the lab.

"So…what now?" John asked.

Logan shrugged. "Wait," was all he said.


	22. Dreamscape Part 1

Jean walked down the narrow and dim lighted hallway cautiously. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. Walking further down the hallway, Jean felt drawn to a room. She stopped in front of it and put her ear on the door hearing moaning from within. Unable to stop herself, she saw her arm reach out to the doorknob and open the door. She slowly stepped inside of the room and walked in looking around. She didn't recognize the room at first until she saw a picture of her Scott together. She walked over to the dresser and stared at the picture. The picture was taken by Bobby last year at the ski resort they all traveled to in Canada. "Hey ya, Jean."

Jean turned her attention to Scott who was lying in the bed, naked Jean guessed, while Emma was on top of him. He was breathing heavy and smiling at Jean, ignoring Emma as she kissed his bare chest. "Wanna join us?" he asked.

Jean stared at him in shock as Emma pulled herself from Scott and turned to Jean. "Come on," she singed. "It'll be fun."

Jean curled her hands into fists and stared at the two angrily. "What the hell is this?"

Scott shrugged. "Nothing, Jeannie."

"Don't call me that," she warned, blood trickling down her arms from her closed hands, her nails piercing her skin.

Emma sighed and leaned back, her back against the pillows. "You don't think we make a cute couple?" Emma teased her.

Scott rolled his eyes and threw back the covers, grabbing his jeans and slipping them on. "Come on Jean. You had to have seen this coming."

"What?" Jean asked, surprised. "See what coming? You sleeping with this slut!"

"Hey!" Emma shouted defensively, wrapping the sheet around her and getting out of the bed to face Jean. "I am not a slut you little twit!"

"Little twit?" Jean replied angrily. "I suggest you back off before…"

"What?" Emma interrupted, mocking her. "You're gonna kill me?" she smiled. "You do that, and your precious X-Men will be burying you…again."

"I'm warning you…"

"You won't do anything bitch."

_**Whack!**_

With all the kinetic strength she could produce Jean punched Emma right in the jaw causing her to tumble to the floor in shock and clutch her face in pain. Emma's hand quickly turned red, blood flowing freely from her wound and dripping onto her hand. Emma stared down at her hand in shock then at Jean. "You…bitch…" she choked out.

Jean smirked at her and Emma leapt up and tackled Jean causing her to hit the wall at full impact. Jean grunted when her head hit the wall and she sank to the floor her vision blurry. The next thing she felt was a sharp kick to her stomach which made her cough and double over in pain. Her eyes started to flutter and she heard footsteps followed by a door opening and closing. Then she blacked out.

The next thing that Jean remembered was smelling the scent of roses. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Holding her ribs she looked around the room and noticed that nothing was familiar to her. She looked over on the night table and saw flowers lying in a vase. Jean easily got out of the bed and as she moved to the door, as it opened and Logan stepped in. "Oh, hey," he greeted her.

Jean looked at Logan and offered a fake smile, unsure of exactly what was going on. "Hey."

She moved for the door again, but Logan blocked her path. "Going somewhere?" he asked.

Jean looked at him impatiently. "Yes, I am."

Logan nodded and closed the door. "Maybe that's not such a good, Red," he told her.

"Why not?"

"After what you did…" he said walking into the room.

When Logan never finished the sentence she walked closer to him and folded her arms. "What do you mean 'after what I did'?"

Logan turned to her and frowned. "Killing them," he said as if it was a chore to tell her such a memory.

"Who?" Jean pressed.

Logan snickered at her. "Come on, Jean." When Jean said nothing, Logan frowned. "You honestly don't remember?" he asked her.

"Remember what?"

"Scott and Emma…they're dead."

Jean sat on the bed, unable to stand anymore, from shock. "I killed them?"

Logan sat next to her. "You don't remember doing that?"

Jean slowly shook her head. "When?"

Logan shrugged. "I dunno. A month, maybe two."

Jean looked at Logan. "Logan…how is that possible? I just came back!"

This time is was Logan who was confused. "Jeannie, what're ya talking about? You've been here for months!"

Jean shook her head and stood up. "What is a matter with you?"

"What's the matter with you?" Logan shot back. He looked around the room and then leaned over the bed and grabbed the newspaper from the night table and threw it at Jean who caught it. "Check the date."

Jean did and gasped. "2015?" She looked at Logan who only nodded. "2015?" she repeated. "That's not possible!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's only 2007 now!" Jean exclaimed.

Logan stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Red, come on. You're just tired."

Jean pushed Logan off of her and backed away. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Jean," Logan tried again walking towards her.

"First Scott and Emma and now you?" she shouted. Jean shoved the paper back at him. "This is a lie! Who the fuck are you?"

Logan's confused expression melted away and he smiled. "Who do you think?" he grinned as his tanned muscular body suddenly melted away turning blue and his eyes glowed yellow.

Jean quickly turned and opened the door running down the hall only to run into Hank. "Oh, god…" she gasped.

Hank smiled at her, slightly surprised. "My, where are you off to?"

"Anywhere but here," she answered.

Hank nodded. "Jean, look. I have been meaning to speak to you."

Jean looked past Hank and back down the hall to see if Mystique/Logan had followed. "What's that?" she asked, uninterested.

"Well," Hank began reaching into his pocket. "It just so happens that Forge and I were discussing something of a problem that we have on our hands."

"Uh-huh."

"And that problem has to do with you." Jean looked at her friend, confused while Hank pulled out a needle. "Now this won't hurt…"

Jean eyed the needle fearfully and began to slowly back away. "Hank…what is that?"

"Trust me."

"Hank…"

Jean backed away further from him only to hit something hard. She turned around to see Scott, who grabbed her arms and brought her closer to Hank. "Come on, Jean," he coaxed.

Jean stared at the needle. "No!"

"We can't let you kill anyone else," Scott told her.

"Back off, bub," she heard.

Jean turned to see Logan with his claws extended, eyeing Scott and Hank like an animal ready to attack. "Back off, Logan!" Scott warned.

"Not a chance," Logan growled. "You're not gonna touch, Jeannie."

Scott quickly turned, releasing Jean, and used his optic blasts at Logan. But Logan was too quick and rammed Scott in with is claws. Jean cried out in horror watching Logan's claws go right through Scott. Hank leapt after Logan and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Logan grunted, but regained his ground and socked Hank hard in the jaw. Hank crumbled to the floor unconscious next to Scott who lay bleeding.

Jean stared at them as Logan grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hey, you alright?" he asked.

Jean made eye contact with Logan, on the verge of crying hysterically. "Logan…"

Logan nodded. "I know, Jeannie. I know." Jean looked at him confused and Logan kissed her. "There's only one way to tame the beast," he whispered after the kiss was over. "To kill it." Logan grunted and Jean's eyes opened wide in surprise and pain as Logan pulled away, his strong metal claws covered with blood. Logan's expression was mixed with pain, anger, and regret... all of it. He retracted his claws at Jean pressed her hand against her bleeding abdomen trying her mightiest to stop the blood but to no avail. She looked up at Logan as the tears burnt her eyes. "Why?" she croaked.

Logan shrugged almost showing no concern. "Because…I had to."

Jean's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to the floor, her entire life passing her by within the blink of the eye until Jean Grey was no more.


	23. Dreamscape Part 2

Jean stood over the bodies that lied on the floor while Ororo and the Professor ran up to see the damage themselves. Jean moved out of their way, but still watched as they walked over to her dead body and to Scott's. Ororo gasped at the amount of blood as Hank finally came too. Ororo turned to her mentor with tears running down her cheeks. "What happened?"

Charles slowly shook his head, unable to say anything as he stared at Scott and Jean's lifeless bodies. Hank sat up and looked around. "Where's Logan?"

Jean too looked around, noticing that he had disappeared. She looked back at the Professor and Ororo and saw the disappointment and sadness masked on their faces. Bored with the scene, Jean turned and walked down the stairs. Behind her, the whole scene faded away. First, Jean and Scott's dead bodies disappeared followed by Hank, and then Ororo and the Professor then finally the blood until everything returned to normal. Jean walked down the stairs past Remy and Marie, who were making out with each other. Without sparing so much as a glance, Jean walked right past them, feeling their eyes following her. Jean walked with purpose into the kitchen where, sure enough, she found the one person that threatened her. "So," Emma said, facing Jean. "Figured it all out, have you?"

_This is all dream_, Jean thought. "Why?" Jean asked. "And how? You're in a coma. How'd you get me here?"

Emma smiled. "Despite the fact that you are the immortal Phoenix, the one who always rises from the ashes, you are also human. You need your beauty sleep."

Jean sat down at the bar staring at Emma from across the room, watching her pour coffee. "So, you got me in my sleep then."

"Just because I am in a coma, Jean, you of all people should know that a telepaths mind is continually in motion."

Jean nodded. "So what's the meaning of this? Why are you trying scare me?"

Emma shrugged and sat at the opposite end of the bar, placing her coffee in front of her. "Pretty clever, huh?"

"Yeah," Jean drawled. "You got my attention. Now answer the question."

"Well, you just did for me," Emma told her. "I need to get your attention."

Jean leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay then…"

Emma nodded and bit her lip, pausing for a brief minute. "I made a mistake."

"Oh really?" Jean said, pretending to be shocked. "Now what mistake would that be? Stealing my boyfriend by acting like a tramp? Lying to us? Manipulating the X-Men? Working for the enemy? Releasing the virus into the school?"

Emma held up her hand stopping Jean. "Ok, well, I'm not an angel." Jean rolled her eyes. "But, I do regret what I did. Infecting all those poor souls…"

"Oh, cut the crap. No one else is here to hear to sappy story, so save it. You're sorry because Apocalypse double crossed you and as a result, you got infected."

Emma bit her lip again and looked away. "Okay, yeah, so what? I'm only mutant you know."

"Well, I'll promise you this…" Jean said leaning closer.

"Yeah?" Emma asked, hopeful.

"When Forge is finished with the cure…you'll be the last one to get it." Emma frowned and Jean leaned back once more, grinning. "If we have anymore left that is," she added.

"Look, _Phoenix_, I can help you."

"I don't think I'll be needed your help."

"I have worked with Apocalypse and the Hellfire Club to tell you that you _do_ need my help. Apocalypse is not one to underestimate."

"Neither am I," Jean threatened. "You're only trying to save your ass because you fear what the X-Men will do to you once Magneto spills your dirty little secret."

"Ugh," Emma rolled her eyes. "So he is here."

Jean smiled and nodded. "And you best bet that he isn't too trilled with the mind whammy you put on his friend."

"Xavier?" Emma waved her hand, disregarding it. "It's completely harmless."

"I'm wondering myself what exactly you did to the Professor and Ororo? Not to mention Scott."

Emma sighed. "I needed to convince your Professor and Ororo that you were dangerous so I didn't have to deal with you. I knew that eventually you'd find out what I was up to."

"And Scott?"

"Scott…was too cute to pass up. He was grieving when I met him…when he had returned from wherever he was. I thought it was easy and it'll get me trusted much more faster, which would please Apocalypse."

"But…"

"But then you returned. Your Professor, even though he is very powerful, I knew I could mislead. As least for a little while. But I sensed so much power in you and given the fact that Scott was infatuated with you, I knew I had to do something to make you leave and turn you're back on them."

"So you altered their memories?" Jean filled in.

Emma nodded, taking a sip of her hot coffee before continuing. "It was easy but for some reason, that annoying little girl, Marie, saw right through it somehow…"

"And she convinced Logan," Jean said smiling, secretly proud of Marie.

Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "The only reason I became a teacher here was to earn the trust of the X-Men. When you and Xavier were assumed dead, I knew how easy it would be."

"Sorry 'bout that," Jean said still smiling.

"My whole mission was to infect the school with the tonic that Apocalypse gave to me. He knew that Xavier had found some powerful mutants and he wanted them under his control."

Jean's smile faded. "Wait a minute," she said confused. "What do you mean 'work under him'? If they're infected…"

Emma nodded her face masked with misery. "He never intended there to be a virus. Something went horribly wrong."

Jean puzzled this for a moment. "He was betrayed…"

"By Forge," Emma said nodding. "Apocalypse kidnapped Forge, who at the time was making a cure for the cure. Apocalypse ordered him to make a potion that would turn any mutant into a Super mutant."

"He wanted to create his own army," Jean supposed.

"Exactly. He wants to reshape this world into his image. To rule it."

"Wait," Jean said holding her hand up. "Forge told us that Apocalypse changed the cure and that's how the Legacy Virus was created."

Emma shook her head. "No, Forge tricked Apocalypse. For what reason, I am still unsure of but for whatever motive he made it for, its intention was to harm mutants." Jean ran her hand through her hair. "I know it's a lot to take it, Jean. But bottom line is, Forge did this. Not Apocalypse. Whatever cure to this virus he's making could be something much worse." Jean looked at Emma closely while Emma continued. "Look, I screwed up real bad. For the first time in my life though, I felt like I belonged here. People accepted me and treated me as a friend. I never had that in my life, Jean. You have to believe me."

Jean considered everything for a moment, letting it all sink in as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink. "And what after, Emma? I won't forgive you for the pain you gave me and the wedge you put between Scott and I."

Emma nodded and looked down feeling ashamed. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I only ask to let me help. Whatever happens after, happens."

Jean turned around and looked at Emma. She still wasn't sure whether or not she was telling the truth. Jean really didn't have much to go on but she did believe that Emma wouldn't make all this up. Not something like this. Just as Jean was about to say something, the window in the kitchen shattered, the glass pieces blasting in the kitchen threatening harm to anyone near it. Jean and Emma both backed away from it and looked at each other in surprise. Then an object was thrown through the window and it rolled at Jean's feet. Jean's eyes widened and she grabbed Emma and ran out of the kitchen as smoke emerged from it. Just as they were rounding the corner, Jean suddenly halted to a stop as Magneto stood in front of her.

"Now where did you think you were going?" he smirked at Jean.

Jean turned around to discover that Emma had disappeared. She looked around in confusion as Magneto raised his hand. Everything in the room composed of metal came together in a dark cloud in front of him. The ceiling was caving in and the walls were cracking as it seemed the school would collapse at any moment. Magneto spread his palms open and the tiny metal particles pierced through Jean's skin. She screamed out in horror and sank to her knees. Magneto grinned at her as Jean looked up at him petrified. For some reason, she was unable to call out to Phoenix. She couldn't feel her power inside of her which frightened Jean all the more. Pulling back his hand, Jean felt the metal inside her reacting to Magneto's powers and she screamed once more as it torn her apart, limb from limb.

------------------------------

Jean shot up and shrieked in horror, frantically looking around. Dripping with sweat Jean brought her knees up to her chin and rocked herself back and forth trying to calm her breathing. Within a few seconds, her bedroom door opened and Logan rushed in, immediately by her side. "Jean?"

Jean didn't even realize that Logan was kneeling next to her until his hand lied on her shoulder. Jean flinched from the contact and Logan realized it was a mistake. "Jeannie, it was a just nightmare," Logan told her. "That's all."

Jean shook her head and bit her lip crying. It was more then a nightmare, she was sure of it. She was killed in her dream. She was torn apart. It seemed that all her fears had come together and it terrified her more than Phoenix ever could have. Everything that Emma said seemed to fit. It seemed to be true. But there was only one way to know. Jean's tears dried up as she set her face, determined. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling out clothes to wear. Logan followed her, confused. "Jean, what're ya doin'?"

Jean took off her nightshirt and slipped on a tank top, not caring that Logan was watching her the whole time as she searched for Jeans. "My dream."

Logan waited to hear more as Jean finished getting dressed. "And?"

Jean put her hair up and walked towards the door. "Follow me."

Logan did as he was told, far more confused than he had ever been.

----------------------------

Forge held up the test tube and smiled at Hank. "I did it."

Hank sat his book down and removed his glasses. "Are you sure, boy?"

Forge nodded. "Yep. This is what will save them."

Hank nodded. "Then we must act quickly. How do we give them the cure?"

Forge thought for a moment. "Uh…we can inject them with it. That'll be the faster way to it."

Hank nodded and reached for one of the vials as the labs doors slid open. Hank and Forge turned toward the sound as an angry looking Jean and confused Logan entered. "Jean," Hank greeted happily. "Good news. Forge…"

Before he could finish, Forge was lifted out of his chair and hurled into the wall. Hank rushed at Forge to help him, but Jean reached him first, causing Hank to step back. Watching Jean carefully, Logan saw that she had reverted to Phoenix, or at the very least was using her powers. Jean telekinetically picked up Forge and pinned him to the wall. Forge looked into Jean's blazing red eyes horrified.

"Jean, what do you think you're doing?" Hank demanded.

Jean ignored him and looked at Forge closely. "What didn't you tell us?" she asked softly.

"Tell you what?" Forge asked innocently.

Jean's eyes narrowed and she flung Forge across the room and into the tables. "Jean, the cure!" Hank called out alarmed.

Jean walked beside Forge and used her powers once more, feeding off of his energy and choking him. "Do you take me as a fool, Forge?"

Forge's eyes widen and his face became red as he was depleted of oxygen. Logan watched the whole scene and shook his head. He grabbed Jean's arm. "Jean, enough."

Jean whirled on Logan, her red eyes meeting his hazel, but Logan didn't flinch. Jean looked back at Forge and nodded, letting Forge collapse to the ground coughing uncontrollably. Jean sighed and staggered a bit from the sudden wave of dizziness that claimed her. Logan held onto her and steadied her.

"What is the meaning of all this, Jean?" Hank asked.

"Ask him," she said pointing at Forge.

Logan looked from both of them and when Forge made no reply he asked, "What'd ya mean?"

"He told us that Apocalypse took his form of the cure and changed it into the virus," Jean said.

Logan nodded, remembering the conversation. "Yeah?"

Jean looked at Logan. "Does Apocalypse seem like the type that graduated college as a chemistry major, Logan?" she asked sarcastically. The realization hit both Logan and Hank who exchanged looks with each other. "He purposely made the virus to kill off the mutants," Jean finished.

"Why?" Hank asked in disbelief.

Forge shook his head and stood up. "Because…I was sick of mutants." He looked down towards the ground and sighed. "At least those like Apocalypse and Magneto."

Logan nodded. "Those who hurt others?"

Forge nodded. "Apocalypse and Sinister had experiments. They wanted to create an army for their own so they took in mutants and told them lies, killing them in these experiments. One of those mutants was a dear friend of mine." Forge looked directly at Jean. "I made the virus because I thought that Apocalypse and Sinister would only give it to those who willfully joined them. I never imagined they'd give it to the whole population."

Jean bit her lip and wrapped her arms around herself, stepping away from them. "We can't trust you," she whispered.

"Look, I meant no harm!" Forge cried desperately.

"You did it willfully once, you could do it again," Jean said meeting his gaze.

"So the question to ask is… what do we do now?" Hank replied. "Scott and the others will not survive without the cure."

Jean held her gaze on Forge. "We give it to Emma first."

Hank's expression went from gloom to shock. "What? Jean!"

Jean turned to Logan and without saying a word, mentally or otherwise, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "Get the cure," he ordered Forge. "We'll give the first dose to Frost and see how that works out." Forge nodded and did what he was told.

Hank turned to Jean as they proceeded to walk out. "And what if it doesn't work?" he demanded.

Jean thought for a moment then shrugged, her eyes briefly flashing, so quickly that Hank did not take notice. "Then she dies," she answer simply.


	24. The Field of Innocence

Jean watched Forge closely as he injected Emma with the cure to the Legacy Virus. Leaning against the cold wall and wrapping her arms around herself, Jean prayed that the cure worked and Forge was not tricking them once more. Jean sensed Logan before the doors slid open and walked into the room, but she didn't look at him. Logan stopped and watched Forge as well and walked up beside Jean. Jean knew he had questions and she felt that he deserved some answers. She was torn between the two men though and she didn't know which one to choose; Logan or Scott? Jean sighed and looked down as Forge finished.

"It's done," he told Jean softly.

"How long until we see the effects?" she asked.

Forge shrugged. "Well it takes an hour or so before they're conscious. The only way to determine earlier if it works would be to check their vitals. Their heart rate would go up and their skin will begin to turn pinkish again."

Hank came from behind Forge and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I will monitor them while Forge finishes those other cures."

"Providing they're legit," Logan growled.

Hank nodded. "Yes, of course."

Forge left the lab and with one final look at Emma and Scott, Jean did the same. As she walked towards the elevator, she heard Logan following her.

"Jean," he finally called out.

"I don't want to talk about it Logan," she replied pressing the button and walking into the elevator.

"I'm not asking you to," he assured her. Logan quickly ran up the elevator and stopped it with his hand. "Jean…I'm only here to help." Jean stared at Logan and sighed. Logan stepped into the elevator as the doors closed. "How'd you know?" he whispered.

Jean stared straight ahead refusing to make eye contact with Logan. "My dream."

"What about 'em?" Logan pressed.

Jean shook her head and forced back her tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. "Logan…"

He grabbed her chin and raised her head so she looked at him. A sudden wave of Logan's thoughts and feelings rushed over Jean and made her gasp. "Jean," he said softly. "What happened that has you so freaked?"

"I saw myself being killed, Logan." Jean paused. "By you."

Logan backed away startled and Jean wiped her tears that had fallen away. "It's a fear of mine Logan. I know you did what I asked you to on Alcatraz, but…in this dream when you killed me…you didn't care." Logan didn't say anything. He remained quiet and lost in his own thoughts. His own fears. Jean looked at him with remorse. _I never should have told him._ "Logan…"

Logan finally looked at Jean, his own eyes watering. "Jean, I would never…"

Jean grabbed Logan's hand. "I know…it's just hard. I can't seem to shake this feeling that something terrible will happen."

Logan looked deep into Jean's eyes and brought his lips closer to hers. Jean didn't stop him and the two passionately kissed. Jean suddenly pushed him back and gasped for air. Logan looked at Jean, slightly. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Jean looked at him and smiled. Logan raised his eyebrow at her as Jean grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Logan watched as she undid his belt. Smiling at her, his hand reached for the emergency button and he pressed it, stopping the elevator as he began to take Jean's tank top off.

------------------

After a few minutes of watching pointless television shows, Marie walked into the kitchen to see Remy standing at the counter. She looked at him closely and walked past him into the fridge. "You alright?" she asked.

As if he was coming out of a trance, he quickly looked up at Marie and painfully smiled. "Oh, uh…no Cherie. Remy fine."

Marie raised an eyebrow and closed the fridge holding a bottle of water in her hand. "You don't look it," she noticed.

"Just…"

"The Virus?" she asked. Remy nodded. "Well, it's got us all on edge around here. Consider yourself lucky you weren't infected."

Remy slowly nodded. "Yes…lucky."

As Marie walked out of the kitchen, she turned back and looked at him closely. "Hey."

Remy looked up and meant her gaze. "When you were with the Brotherhood," she asked. "You and Jean planned all that…right?"

Remy grinned charmingly at her and nodded. "Yes Cherie, it was staged."

Marie smiled and left the kitchen. _He is so charming_, she thought to himself. Marie decided to head down to the lab to see how Bobby and the others were doing when he ran into Jean and Logan stepping out of the elevator. "Hey," she greeted them. Both adults smiled sheepishly and muttered a hello. Marie looked from both of them and frowned, knowing that something about them was a little 'off'. "Is everything is alright?" she asked concerned.

Jean frowned. "Yes…why wouldn't it?"

Marie shrugged. "You tell me. Just that you two seem…different."

"Different?" Logan echoed.

Marie eyed them and smiled. "Yeah."

Jean blushed and quickly looked at Logan when Hank appeared behind them. "Guys," he said. Catching their attention as they turned around to face him he continued. "Emma just woke up."

----------------

Logan and Marie stood behind Jean as Hank was explaining the success of the virus to her. After given the ok from Jean, Forge and Hank injected the rest with the cure to the virus. Logan preferred to say out of the conversation. Besides the fact that he had no idea what Jean and Hank were talking about when it came to stats and all the 'medical' terms they were exchanging with each other, he still felt that Jean was conflicted with her emotions between Scott and himself and he didn't want to suffocate her. Logan understood that Jean needed to work through some things with Scott and despite Logan's feelings towards Scooter; he respected Jean to give it to her. Logan and Marie turned as the Professor walked in.

"Logan…Marie," he greeted with a smile. He watched as Jean and Hank stood over Emma, who was now sitting up and drinking a glass of water. "The cure was successful?" he asked.

Logan nodded. "Seems that way." Neither Jean nor Hank gave any notice to Logan or Marie or the fact that the Professor had entered. They were consumed over the success and scientific achievement that the cure had presented.

"It's amazing," Jean said in awe. "Her vitals are stabilizing, her pulse is strengthening, and her color is returning." Jean grabbed Emma's chin and gently held it up to she could she her eyes and reaction to the light. "How about your powers?" she asked.

Emma's gaze fell over Jean's shoulder to Logan and company. "They're fine," she whispered.

Jean let go of her and nodded making eye contact with her for a moment.

'_I'm sorry,'_ Emma said mentally.

Jean glared at her. _'You have a lot to be sorry for.'_

Emma looked down at her lap and Jean backed away from her looking up at Hank. "Well…within a few hours she'll be fully recovered," she stated.

The Professor walked up beside Jean and nodded. "That is great news," he said happily.

He turned his attention towards Jean but she refused to meet his eyes. Instead, she put her clipboard with Emma's stats on the table and walked out of the infirmary. Logan sighed and he and Charles exchanged a glance. He turned and followed Jean out while Marie watched him leave. Charles sighed, defeated, and then turned to Emma.

"I shall leave within the hour," she whispered.

"Nonsense Emma," the Professor replied.

She looked at him confused. "But…"

"In a time, such as this, we need everyone we can get."

Emma shook her head. "But I've done terrible things. Things I cannot make amends for."

Charles nodded and suddenly thought of Jean. "That is understandable," he replied. "But everyone here, myself included, have done things we cannot undo. That is in our nature, Emma."

Emma shook her head, still unconvinced and looked over at Scott only a few feet from her lying in the bed unconscious. "Jean would never allow it."

"Give her a chance," Charles smiled at her. "Jean wants what we all want."

"Apocalypse stopped?" she asked.

"Mutant and human's peacefully co-existence," he answered.

------------------

Jean stood outside in the garden and rubbed her arms as the cold breeze overtook her body. She lifted her face to the sun as it began to set, taking in its beauty. Phoenix stirred within her eager for a fight but fearing the worst. Jean had that feeling as well. But there was something that was bothering her even more. The decision between Scott and Logan. She was still angry at Scott and she still blamed him for cheating on her. The whole time, Logan had been there and had supported her. He mind briefly raced to her and Logan in the elevator. Both of them had been the aggressors. She didn't think of it as revenge against Scott…more of a release. Logan was physically attractive and she couldn't deny that. But it seemed he knew exactly what she wanted. When she needed to be alone, when she needed comfort. And there he was. Jean smiled and took in Logan's presence behind her. Ever since Liberty Island, Jean's powers had grown. That was when she and Scott grew apart. Then, after Alkali Lake, Jean's powers reached the all time high. No one could sneak up on Phoenix…Jean Grey…any longer. Not even Wolverine. "Hey."

Logan smiled and walked up beside Jean. "You knew I was standing there this whole time?" She answered by smiling at him. "And you said nothing?" he asked, grinning.

Jean shrugged. "I was having fun. Letting you believe you could sneak up on me."

"You're reading my thoughts then?"

Jean shook her head. "No."

Logan raised his brow, but said nothing more about it. "How's Phoenix doing?"

Logan watched Jean's face but found nothing on it_. She's getting better at hiding her true feelings,_ he thought to himself, careful that Jean would not hear. Apparently, she didn't. "No problems," she answered.

"That's good then," he replied. After a few moments of silence, Logan shifted, which caused Jean to look his way. "Look, you know it's their fault…" Logan began to say.

"I know," Jean cut him off. Logan nodded and watched the sun set along with Jean. "Scott and I are over," she blurted out.

Logan turned to her. "What?"

Jean turned around to head back in the school when Logan grabbed her arm. Jean gave him a look and Logan released her. "Let's talk inside."

Logan shook his head. "Here is fine."

Jean sighed. "Logan…after what happened…"

"So you regret it?" he asked instantaneously.

"What? No!"

Logan relaxed slightly. "Okay…"

"With you Logan, after these past few days, I feel that I can be myself," she explained. "As much as I want to be angry with Scott and as much as I want to hate him, I know I can't because I still love him. But…I want to make it work with you. I want to at least try." Jean watched his face waiting for a reply, but getting nothing from him. It seemed he was thinking the whole thing over, as if he suddenly wanted to back out. Jean tried to probe his mind but he was blocking her out. "Damn it Logan," she said angrily. "Say something."

Instead, Logan grabbed Jean and kissed her, deeply and affectionately, pouring his heart and soul out to her mentally. When the kiss finally ended, Jean panting, Logan smiled at her. "How's that for an answer?"

Jean returned his smile. "That's an excellent answer," she said before kissing him.


	25. Too Late

It took Jean almost an hour to see Scott in the infirmary after she heard he and the others awoke. It then took her thirty minutes just to reach the lower level and another twenty pacing outside the doors wondering what she would say or how he would react. She still couldn't help but feel betrayed no matter how many times she believed that Scott didn't willingly sleep with Emma. She tried to convince herself over and over that Scott still loved her but Jean was assumed dead. So it was possible that after Scott grieved for her, he moved on; with Emma. Jean clutched her fists. That was another thing that bothered her; exactly what was Emma's part in all of this? Emma told her that she was associated with the Hellfire Club but then why work with Apocalypse? These unanswered questions and suspiciousness only aggravated Jean…and Phoenix. Jean tried to calm herself and looked at the doors that led to the infirmary. Mustering up her will power she inhaled deeply and walked through the doors.

Jean immediately noticed that the room was empty…save for Hank and Scott. She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, suddenly cold and nervous. She stopped and didn't walk any closer to the two making sure to keep her distance and let Hank do his work. Scott's blue eyes fell upon Jean and he smiled softly. Jean couldn't help but return it as Hank turned around to face her.

"Oh, hello there, Jean," he greeted.

"How is he?" she asked.

Hank smiled and moved away from Scott. "Very good. He's recovering just as fast Emma."

Jean cringed at her name but looked around the room hiding her emotions. "Where did they all go?"

"Well, you know kids," Hank chuckled. Jean couldn't help but smile. "They are most likely in the Rec room," he commented. "Since I am done here, I shall go and check on them once more."

Jean nodded and looked down at the floor, avoiding Scott's gaze upon her. She knew that Hank wanted to give them some privacy but part of her wished he'd stay to avoid any heartbreaking conversation with Scott. Jean had no idea how to handle the situation like this. With one more smile, Hank left the infirmary leaving Scott and Jean alone. Jean looked up and became lost in Scott's eyes. For once, she could actually see them. It was an amazing and overwhelming site.

"How are you?" Scott asked.

"How am I?" she almost laughed. "You've been lying on that exam table for several hours with a lethal virus in your system, and you're asking how I am?"

Scott laughed quietly and jumped off the table with abnormal ease. "Well…I'm all better now…thanks to you."

Jean bit her lip. "It wasn't just me," she said, thinking of Logan and the others.

Scott frowned and nodded his head. "So I'm told," he replied dryly.

"Don't be surprised if you see Magneto or the Brotherhood walking around the campus," she informed him.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Magneto?" Jean nodded. "So now he's the good guy?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh."

Jean studied Scott for a moment and waited to hear something from him. When she got nothing, she brushed past him and leaned against the table. Scott frowned and turned around to face her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"You tell me."

Scott was thrown. Jean's demeanor and attitude had suddenly changed. "Is…that Phoenix?" he swallowed hard.

Jean immediately felt the fear radiating from Scott. "Why would it be?"

Scott shrugged. "I just assumed…"

Jean walked up to Scott. "No…it's Emma." Scott's face immediately flushed and Jean's expression darkened. "Come on, Scott. You had to have known this was coming."

Guilt, fear, regret, and sadness reflected in his charming eyes. "I know," he whispered.

Jean backed off a bit, relaxing her tense body. "Emma said she was controlling you." Scott didn't say anything… he only looked down at the titled floor. "For some reason, Scott, I don't completely believe her."

Scott quickly looked up, hurt. "You think I slept with her on purpose?"

Jean paused for a moment. "I think you wanted to move on," she commented.

Scott slowly nodded. "I did. It hurt to much Jean…knowing that I was back and you were still gone."

Jean held her gaze on Scott feeling a pang of guilt for her affair with Logan. Normally she'd be careful to let such a thought into her mind for the fear of Scott hearing it. But their bond was broken. Neither Jean nor Scott felt it anymore and both knew what it meant. Jean took in Scott's silence and she knew…she knew that Scott had every intention of sleeping with Emma; of being with her, of making Jean jealous and long for him and that pain was something that Jean didn't want to deal with.

Jean avoided Scott and went to leave. As she left she heard Scott mumble, "I'm sorry."

_Too late for that, bub,_ she silently thought. _Too late._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Bobby smiled and leaned back into the couch.

"You feeling better?" Marie asked him, smiling.

Bobby smiled and grabbed her hand. "Much."

"See…this isn't so bad."

Bobby raised his brow and looked at the ice cream carton sitting on the coffee table and pointed to the television. "What? Ice cream and all the good television shows I missed?"

"It's only been a few hours," she stated.

"Yeah, but it feels like years," he huffed.

"Well then…we have a lot of catching up to do," she smiled leaning in to kiss him.

"Whoa, too much for Remy!" Remy said, covering his eyes and smirking.

Marie and Bobby looked up to see Remy standing in the doorway. Marie had filled Bobby in on everything that had happened since he was infected. About Magneto and the Brotherhood, Jean and Scott, Emma's affairs, and Apocalypse; along with the new addition to the X-Men…Gambit.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked, slightly annoyed.

Remy shrugged. "Remy wanted to watch some TV before the big fight, but y'all makin' out is making Remy sick."

Bobby frowned. "Well then go somewhere else."

Marie hit him softly in the arm and smiled at Remy. "You could watch a movie with us," she said sweetly.

Remy's red eyes light up slightly and he smiled while Bobby shot Marie a look. "What?" he whispered surprised.

"Come on, he's new," she whispered.

"He worked for the Brotherhood," he spat.

"So? Besides, that was a ploy."

Bobby rolled his eyes while Remy purposely sat in between the two. "Remy can tell he'll like it 'ere," he smiled. Marie smiled while Bobby rolled his eyes.

--------------------------------------------

The last person Jean wanted to hear from, let alone see, was Emma Frost. Unfortunately, walking into the library, Jean was not granted that as her eyes fell upon Emma's long blondish hair. Jean sighed and walked further into the room watching Emma closely as she stared outside the window, watching the kids play, ignoring Jean in the process. Jean stood beside her and watched the kids as well, thankful that they were all okay and fully recovered.

"I love watching kids," Emma commented. Jean cast a sideways glance at her unsure if Emma was talking out loud to herself or to Jean. "I'm glad they're okay."

Jean nodded and turned her attention back to the kids outside. "Yeah," she agreed. "They were lucky."

Emma turned to Jean. "You spoke to Scott."

Jean met her gaze. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. Jean knew that Emma as a telepath figured out that her and Scott talked. Either that, or Jean was so distraught that Emma didn't have to be a telepath to know that they had talked.

"Yes," Jean replied anyways.

"I never meant to replace you," Emma blurted out. "You must know that."

Jean never broke eye contact with her. "I don't trust you," she said candidly. "Nor do I believe you. When this is over…you and I will settle this."

Emma smirked at Jean. "How do you know it's not what you wanted all along?" she asked. For a brief moment, Jean was taken aback. She fought Phoenix within her feeling its rage towards Emma. "I know what happened with you and the wolf man," Emma continued.

Jean gritted her teeth. "You know nothing."

Emma tapped the side of her forehead. "Apocalypse knows everything, Phoenix. How do you think I was able to do what I did? You always had a thing for him," she added.

Jean took a threatening step towards her. "I'm warning you, Emma," she growled.

Emma's smile disappeared quickly and she lowered her head. "I am just saying…" she whispered.

Emma said nothing further and walked out of the library without looking back. Jean turned her attention back to the kids and sighed, leaning her head against the wall.

-------------------------------------------------------

Reviews help ;-)


	26. Authors Important Note

**CURRENTLY ON HIATUS**

The reason being…I am going out of state for education purposed. For reasons being (different opinions about the real subject) I will leave it at that. I do not know when I shall return or when I can update. But when the chance presents itself, I will update. Deeply sorry, but such is life.

Any comments or whatever you have to say can be PM'ed to me or you can email me; Email addresses found in my profile.

------------------------

Hustle. Loyalty. Respect.

Regret Nothing. Fear Less.

Live Fast. Die Hard.


	27. XMen and Brotherhood Unite!

John sighed once more and flipped his lighter closed then opened again. Opened, closed, open, closed, open, closed. Mystique narrowed her eyes at the young Pyro and tapped her fingers impatiently on the counter. After a few minutes of hearing nothing but John's lighter opening and closing, Mystique slammed her hand down causing John to stop, throwing her a dirty look and earning the attention of Magneto.

"Will you stop that?" she hissed.

John gave her a mischievous grin. "Why?"

Mystique threateningly leaned forward. "Because, if you don't…the X-Men will have to clean you _up._"

John's smile faded and he swallowed hard, not wanted to know exactly what it was that Mystique meant by the threat. "Enough of this," Erik sighed. He looked around impatiently. "Where is Charles? We should be developing a strategy to stop Apocalypse."

"And we are," said a new voice. Erik turned around to see Jean walking into the kitchen where the Brotherhood was. Their eyes followed Jean as she made her way to the fridge and took out bottled water. When she turned around, she noticed they were all watching her. She shot them a look and shrugged. "What?" she asked innocently, taking a sip from the bottle.

"We should be in attendance," Erik told her standing up.

Jean nodded and closed the bottle, hiding her smile. "Logan didn't come and get you?"

"Did you expect him to?" Mystique asked, sensing the red heads amusement.

Jean gave them a quick smile and began to walk out, Erik and the others following. "We're not going to make the first strike," Jean told them over her shoulder.

"Why not?" John demanded. "Let's put that scum outta business."

"By now Apocalypse knows that the Brotherhood and X-Men have teamed up," Jean replied. Mystique rolled her eyes. "If we go in there purely out of hate, Apocalypse can turn the whole thing against us. It's best that we wait for his move against the humans, and then we go."

Erik nodded while following Jean down the hallway and into the living room. "The humans will give fight so they may be able to weaken Apocalypse and his army enough…"

"So we can go in there and finish the job," John finished. Jean stopped and turned to face them.

"Are you sure can still get the other mutants to fight alongside us?" Jean asked Magneto.

Erik nodded. "Of course my dear. Apocalypse's methods are not what ever mutant wants."

Jean studied Erik and slowly nodded. "For everyone's sake, I sure hope you're right," she told him. Jean turned on her heel and continued down the hallway. Mystique glanced at Erik then quickly followed Jean while the two men brought up the rear.

"You don't honestly think that Apocalypse will make the first strike, do you?" Mystique asked Jean when they entered the living room.

Jean hesitated to answer when she saw a crowd of students watching the television screen intently. She caught Logan in front of the crowd standing next to Charles. Logan, having smelled Jean's scent, turned and faced her, worry masking his rugged features. "It looks like he already has," Jean whispered to Mystique. Frowning, Erik and John soon entered the room and saw something all too familiar on the television; Sentinels attacking the city of New York. No doubt, Apocalypse was right there, taking pride in his destruction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I never thought the day would come when the Brotherhood would be saving the human race," Erik muttered to Mystique.

"We're not just saving them," Logan glared at him. "We're protecting them and the mutants."

Erik matched Logan's look with one of his own. He looked around the room they were in where the X-Jet was residing underneath the school. Suddenly, he felt confident. He was never afraid to die for what he believed in but looking around at the X-Men and his Brotherhood, even though the odds were stacked against them, Erik felt confident.

'_Don't get too cocky,'_ Erik heard Charles in his mind.

He glanced at his old friend. _'Why ever not?'_

Charles grinned at Erik and Erik returned it when Jean walked into the room with Forge trailing behind her. Everyone stopped their quiet conversations with each other and watched Jean as she stood in between Logan and the Professor with Scott and Ororo flanking them. Jean made eye contact with everyone, quickly and secretly looking into their hearts and soul. It was the X-Men and the Brotherhood reunited and working together. She looked around; at Emma, Bobby, Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Scott, John, Ororo, Erik, Mystique, Forge, the Professor, Kitty, and Peter. There were sixteen of them here, including the Phoenix and a dozen waiting for their orders in the city. It was a war once more.

"You are all here for one reason," Charles began. "And that is to live. To fight for what you believe in. Apocalypse and his army of mutants and Sentinels are not to be under estimated. We work together…as a team."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "The first thing we have to do is get to the main control center," Logan told them. "The Sentinels are run by a scientist controlling the computers for the Sentinels."

"So all we have to do is destroy the computer?" Remy asked.

Logan nodded then pointed at Forge. "Forge knows how to shut the computer down and where his base is located."

"Where?" Rogue asked.

"Underneath the city," Jean answered. "That's where we split up into two teams."

"The Sentinels protect Apocalypse. When Forge shuts the computer down, all the Sentinels shut down."

"And that gives us the opening to take Apocalypse out," Jean finished.

Logan nodded and smiled at her then turned back to the group. "Any questions?" When no one responded, Logan nodded and glanced at Charles. "All right then…let's go save the world."


	28. So it Begins

The moment the Blackbird landed, and the X-Men and Brotherhood stepped out of the jet, except for the Professor and Rogue who remained on the jet, and roamed the streets of New York. Logan's senses immediately kicked into high gear, noticing that the air smelled all wrong. It was a strange mixture of blood, smoke and fear. Nothing seemed right in the city and when he turned to Jean and saw her expression and the look in her eyes, he was even more uneasy; not only was Wolverine disturbed…but so was Phoenix.

"I don't like this, Jeannie," Logan muttered, sniffing the air.

"What's to like?" Emma scoffed.

Logan shot Emma a dirty look and extended his metal claws until Scott stepped in between them. "Come on guys."

Retracting his weapons and walking up to Jean, Logan only shook his head in disgust. "It was a bad idea lettin' her tag along."

"We need her," Jean said simply.

"Where do you think they'll be?" Kitty asked.

"Over dare," Remy answered, pointing to the cloud of smoke off in the distance hovering over the city.

"I meant, where do you think they control the Sentinels at?" Kitty told them.

"It can't be too far from Apocalypse," Jean answered. She stopped and turned around to the group. "Okay," she breathed. "Remy, Scott, Kitty, Mystique, Forge and Magneto will go and release the cure and shut down the Sentinels while the rest is with me."

"Alright," Scott nodded. "Be safe, Jean."

Jean offered Scott and weak smile and he and the other turned to carry out their mission, unsure if they will see each other again.

"Well," Emma began, following Scott and the others. "I'll just go and be some use to the others-." Jean reached out and grabbed Emma by the hair pulling her back. "Ow!" Emma screeched.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Emma flashed Jean a smile. "I'm flattered, dear."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Don't be. I need a shield."

Jean turned and walked further into the city with Emma scowling behind her and Logan chuckling.

* * *

It didn't take Scott and the others that long to find the building where the scientist was who was keeping the Sentinels running. It took even less time to find a way inside and find trouble. They were immediately meant by a swarm of mutants. Fighting alongside each other as one though, they took care of the threat.

"What now?" Kitty asked as she looked at the unconscious mutants scattered about.

"Mystique and Forge need to get to the top of this building and release the cure," Scott said. He turned to Forge. "You did make it so it can be airborne, right?"

Forge raised his eyebrows. "This far and you're asking me this now?!?"

Mystique grabbed Forge forcefully by his shirt and dragged him down the corridor. "Let's go," she ordered.

Magneto slipped on his helmet and muttered, "This will be interesting."

* * *

Jean and the others found a quick and safe way to get inside the city undetected. Just as they reached the battle zone, they took a quickly peek at the dozens of Sentinels that were rounding up the mutants and humans, keeping them apart. As Emma took a quick glance as well, she suddenly gasped and leaned up against the wall.

Jean raised her eyebrow at the blonde haired woman. "What is it?"

"There's too many," Emma breathed. "They have an army!"

Logan stepped forward. "Well, we beat those odds before," he said while looking at Jean. She held his gaze for a few seconds, and then looked away. "And under worse conditions," Logan added.

"You better not be backing down," Ororo warned Emma.

Emma raised her chin. "And if I am," she asked, cocky.

Jean walked up to Emma so they were face to face. "You back out and turn against us and I swear to you, the hell that you see right now will be nothing compared to what I do to you. Do you understand?"

Emma's eyes flashed in rage, but she bit her tongue and nodded slowly. Jean backed away and turned to the rest of the X-Men. "We have to fend them off long enough for Scott and the others to disable all the machines. Once we do that, Apocalypse is open game." The other X-Men nodded and got into formation. Jean turned towards Ororo. "Storm, you're up."

Ororo stepped forward as her eyes turned white and the sky darkened. Logan extended his claws and Peter formed up as all the X-Men came out of hiding and walked in the middle of the street facing Apocalypse and the Sentinels.


	29. Battefront Part 2

Apocalypse looked at the small group of the X-Men and smiled. "Ah, the Legendary Phoenix," he said, looking at Jean. "And Wolverine. And I take it the others with you are Storm, Colossus, Pyro, Beast, Iceman and…Emma Frost. I see that Magneto was not the only one who betrayed me."

John raised his eyebrow at Apocalypse's knowledge and glanced at Bobby, who only shrugged as Emma smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Yes, what can you say?" Apocalypse retorted. "I will be sure you will suffer an unbearable death."

Emma gulped and turned to Logan. "See?" she barked. "I told you he was a maniac!"

"This ends tonight, Apocalypse," Storm told him.

"I believe so to, but the night ends for you X-Men. You, the humans and all the mutants who oppose me."

"You've got that wrong, Apocalypse," Jean said. "You might be powerful, I don't doubt that, but you can't beat us."

Apocalypse smirked. "We'll see. Sentinels, attack!"

Five of the Sentinels moved on his command simultaneously. Bobby stepped forward and lifted his hand using his powers to freeze on of the Sentinels feet. The machine wobbled at first then lost his balance and fell to the earth, shaking the land. Logan growled and leapt forward, his claws extended, and cut off the head of the machine. Jean watched as the light in the machines eyes faded out. As each second passed, the sky grew darker and darker as lightning lit up the sky and the thunder crashed. Ororo timed the strike perfectly, as a lightning bolt came down from the heavens and hit one of the Sentinels straight from the head down, lighting his whole metallic body as he fell to the ground, motionless.

Apocalypse growled dangerously as he watched the second machine fall to the ground. He pointed at the X-Men as his followers stepped in behind him. "Kill them!" he shouted.

A sudden roar was heard from the crowd as they charged towards Xavier's students. Logan watched as the crowd approached them quickly and a quick flash of that fateful night on Alcatraz came flooding through his memory. Jean turned to Logan, sensing his un-comfort and seeing his memories. Logan immediately regretted the memory when he saw the look on Jean's face, a mask of pain, horror, and surprise. Without taking her eyes off Logan, Jean used her telekinesis and sent the whole crowd of mutants hurling backwards. Logan smirked at Jean as John used his powers and forced a fire on another one of the machines as it hit the ground in a pile of smoke and melted metal. Jean glanced around. _Three down…dozens more to go_.

* * *

Kitty sighed and shot an angry glare at Scott, once more. "This is like, so insane. We've been walking around in a circle for the past ten minutes."

Erik nodded. "She's right. This is a waste of time and effort."

"These are the directions Emma gave us," Scott snapped. "So if you got any better ideas…"

"Gambit do," Remy replied.

"Keep them to yourself," Scott finished.

Remy rolled his eyes. _'Remy'_

"What da hell?"

'_Remy. It's Charles.'_

'_You doin' it again, Chuck.'_

"Is everything alright?" Mystique asked.

Remy nodded quickly and waved her off. "It's fine, cherie."

'_I am sorry, Remy. I know you don't like telepathy but I couldn't reach you much more easier than the others.'_

'_What can Gambit help you wit?'_

'_I have a feeling you are walking into a trap. I will lead you to the control room.'_

Remy stopped walking. "Uh, guys. Gambit think we headin' the wrong way."

Scott stopped and turned to the Cajun. "And what makes you think that?"

Remy shrugged. "Gut instant?"

Scott scoffed and continued to walk on, but no one followed. Scott sensed this and turned around, watching each other them. "You're not serious…"

"Yeah, I think we should," Kitty said smugly.

Scott threw up his hands. "Fine, lead the way."

Remy nodded and followed the Professor's directions. But Remy was worried about how the others were holding up_. 'We've already wasted enough time…'

* * *

_

Hank leapt forward and tackled several mutants, knocking them out. The ones who did get past Hank, Logan took care of. As Jean finished off her opponents, she smiled as she saw another Sentinel being brought down by John. In this seemingly impossible battle, the X-Men were winning…and Apocalypse was anything but thrilled.

Before Jean knew it, or even sensed it, she was grabbed from behind and throw several yards away. She went through the glass in one of the near by buildings and hit the floor with a thud. Jean struggled to catch her breath and stand, but she lost her balance and slipped on the floor, cutting herself from the shattered glass.

'_Finish this,'_ Phoenix growled.

'_Gimme a second,'_ Jean hissed through the pain. She had cuts all over her arms and legs and some of the glass incised her uniform. Just as Jean stood once more, with the aid and power of Phoenix, Apocalypse stood in front of the broken window staring Jean down. The first thing that caught his sight were her flesh wounds.

"I never knew that the Phoenix could be wounded so easily," he mused.

"What makes you think I can?" Jean shot back.

As the fires of the Phoenix consumed her, she let out an angry yell and raised her hand towards Apocalypse, sending him crashing in the opposite building, using her powers. Jean flew out of the building and stood in the middle of the street, watching as Apocalypse recovered from the sudden attack. As he stood, his eyes widened, discovering that Jean's mortal flesh wounds had disappeared and Jean's eyes were a pitch black color.

Jean grinned evilly knowing what he was thinking. "I told you," she said. "Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

Apocalypse frowned. "What game are you trying to pull with me, Phoenix?"

Jean titled her head to the side. "You call this a game?"

Once more, Jean used her telekinesis against Apocalypse, but he fought it standing his ground and growling with frustration. Logan watched from afar and frowned as he saw Jean grinning, clearly enjoying what she was doing. _Don't let it control you, Jeannie_, he pleaded.

* * *

Scott and the others quickly ran down the hallway. "Hurry!" Scott called, "We're running out of time."

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway and into another huge room. They all skidded to a stop and looked on in horror and disbelief.

"Unbelievable," Mystique whispered.

"We have to destroy _that_?" Kitty cried.

They all looked up at perhaps the largest Sentinel of all, of which was sitting as if he was the king. Scott followed the wires that came from the massive machine and was hooked up to another machine, one that had an computer. "Okay, Mystique, Magneto, you're up. The rest of us will find a way to release the cure for the virus."

The Brotherhood members nodded and advanced to the computer while the others step-sided around the giant Sentinel. "Hold it right there!" they heard. Scott and the others quickly turned, prepared to attack, when they were meant with dozens of guns and the military soldiers staring at them. Scott looked around. They fell right into a trap.

* * *

Jean grunted as she hit the ground, again, and tasted blood. She pulled herself up again and spared a look around as Apocalypse slowly walked up to her, watching her carefully. Jean saw as Apocalypse's followers quickly started to outnumber Logan and the others. She saw Logan get hit hard with an object in the head. She saw Ororo begin forced to the ground and Bobby and John battling several mutants each, and not being far enough to use their powers. What scared her more were the Sentinels that were approaching. Jean closed her eyes. _They didn't make it…_

"So do you see now, Phoenix?" Apocalypse grinned. "You cannot beat En Sabah Nur. You cannot beat my army."

Jean watched as the Sentinels surrounded them. She was so surprised at how quickly the battle had turned on them. They had the advantage…surprise and the skill and yet…

Jean suddenly turned around to see Emma Frost standing there, in the middle of the battle, with a terrified look on her face. As Emma and Jean made eye contact, Emma suddenly grinned. Jean felt a fiery in her that she hadn't felt in a long time. Her whole body began to shake with anger and her very soul darken. _That backstabbing bitch._

Emma shrugged. "Sorry, dear. But his offer was much more pleasing than yours," she giggled. "Have fun," she winked at Jean and walked away.

Jean's gaze was adverted as the Sentinels all stepped forward and uttered two words: Terminate X-Men. Jean closed her eyes, feeling defeat within her and her team mates. _So…this is how it'll end._


	30. Battlefront Part 3

Everything had suddenly turned dark, cold and haunting within the very core of Jean Grey. The whole world had suddenly stopped and played forward in slow motion. Logan and Hank were each outnumbered one to twenty, too great of odds even for the feral Wolverine. Ororo had her back against a wall, surrounded by other mutants, and was bleeding badly from a cut on her head. Like Hank and Logan, Bobby and John were outnumbered as well but against Sentinels, who had entered the city and were now towering over everyone else. As the Sentinels began to open fire on them suddenly, Peter practically came out of nowhere and grabbed the two young men, throwing them to the ground, as the blasts nearly hit them. Logan and Hank weren't as lucky though. The blasts struck both men, knocking them both to the ground as the mutants took advantage, kicking and punching them wherever they could. Jean expected to see Logan get up and kick some ass, but he never did and that had Jean worried and angry. It was in that moment that Jean saw red. She felt that surge of power flow through her veins as if she were being reborn. But Jean knew the consequence of this power, and despite everything that was happening and the fact that the tide had turned against them, she wanted none of it. _'No, please,'_

'_This is the only way,' _Phoenix told her.

It was once more a battle within herself but Jean knew Phoenix was right. With the power of Dark Phoenix this would all end quickly…but at what cost? Jean Grey was not the woman who would sit back and watch all the people she loved the most die. It wasn't in her nature.

A Jean rose, she reached out to the minds of all the X-Men, as she turned to Apocalypse who was grinning at her. The longer that Jean held her stare, the more his grin faded, as her eyes turned black and her body was consumed by the fires of Phoenix. Apocalypse took a few steps back and then screamed out in pain as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground clutching his head in pain. Phoenix watched him closely and began to walk closer to him.

As Logan tried his hardest to fight off the advancing mutants, he found he was in too much pain to do so. He found himself fighting the darkness so he wouldn't black out but it was getting harder and harder each second. Without taking a breather from the battle, Logan's healing wouldn't kick in yet. But then everyone of the mutants had disappeared, very much in the same fashion as on Alcatraz. They all let out a horrific scream then vanished. Logan coughed as he stood up and wiped the dust from his face, or at least what he thought were in fact what was left of those mutants. He looked down at his blood that had soaked his uniform then at Hank, who still hadn't moved. "Hank?"

Logan bent down near his friend and examined the wounds that were inflicted on him. He had several cuts all along his abdomen and arms but the one that had Logan worried was that the blast had hit his chest, and Hank was gasping for air. Logan had no idea what he was suppose to do. The person who knew anything about this was Jean…and she wasn't herself. "Come on furball, hang in there." Logan took one look back, saw Ororo wiping the dust off her as well, then saw Jean standing over a fallen Apocalypse, taunting him. Logan silently cursed Jean. While she did save them from the mutants, she had also succumbed to her deepest temptation and gave Dark Phoenix all the power she needed to kill everyone on the planet. _Damn it, Jeannie.

* * *

_

Scott stared at the soldiers who had their guns pointed at them. Their _plastic_ guns. Scott could feel Jean in his head, something he hadn't felt for a long time, and as soft as a whisper he could hear her say five words over and over; _'We can still win this.'_ And she was right; this wasn't over yet, not by a long shot. Scott looked over at Erik and he back at him. Then Scott looked above them at the pipes in the ceiling. Erik followed his gaze and then smiled. When he turned back to Scott, he nodded and using his powers, Erik broke off a piece of the copper pipe and let it fall to the ground, crushing a few soldiers as well. It provided the perfect chance for them to escape. Scott used his optic blasts on low power to knock out several guards and Kitty used her powers to walk through the soldiers and take their weapons away. Mystique grabbed Forge and the two of them ran up the stairs away from the action.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"What?" Forge asked in confusion

"The cure. How are you going to expose it?"

"The same way he did the virus. Just release it," he answered. Mystique turned around and gave him a strange look. "What?"

"That sounds too easy."

"Normally this stuff is," he said. Forge then reached into his jacket and pulled out the vial of the cure to the virus.

Mystique raised an eyebrow and looked at the tiny vial. "That's going to save the mutant population?"

Forge nodded. "Yeah. All I did was change the compound to make it more efficient in the tiny space, this vial for example, and then I added…"

Mystique held up her blue hand. "Save it," she ordered. "Just get this done."

Forge nodded and unscrewed one of the end caps for the water pump. He poured the vial into the pump then sealed it back up. Taking out another, he walked over to the window and threw the vial in the air. Halfway in midair, the vial exploded, and a small cloud of liquid started to fall to the ground. Before hitting the land though it vanquished in thin air. "There," Forge said. "The cure is in the air supply and the water. The virus threat will be over within the hour."

Mystique nodded. "Good job."

Erik peered at the controls and frowned as Scott and the others ran over to him. "What is it?" Scott asked.

"There appears to be a fail safe on this control panel," Erik told him. "We cannot access the machine's orders or life support without a code."

"Gambit suggests just to destroy it den," Remy said.

"Step back," Scott ordered. Turning the dial on his visor he blasted the control panel, successful destroying it. He and the others looked up to see the large Sentinel power down.

"That won't assure that all the Sentinels will be destroyed," Mystique said as her and Forge rejoined the group.

"She's right," Erik said.

"What about this?" Kitty asked. They all turned to see her holding a bomb with C-4 attached to it.


	31. Final Rites

**_Sorry it's short... one chapter left :) ..._**

* * *

Jean slowly walked over to where Apocalypse was now bawling. "Did you see this coming?" Jean taunted him. She grinned evilly and kneeled next to him. "Did you honestly think that you and that whore could beat us?" Jean hissed, "That I would actually trust Emma Frost?"

Emma looked over at where Jean was and screamed, "No!" She tried to get into Jean's mind, to attack her where she was vulnerable, but Phoenix didn't allow it. Instead, Jean used her power and pushed back, throwing Emma to the ground. As Bobby and John rushed over to where Logan was, aiding Hank, they heard a long and piercing wail. Everyone, except Jean and Apocalypse, covered their ears and grimaced in pain. Then one by one, every Sentinel powered down and fell to the earth, ineffective.

"No!" Apocalypse shouted, using what little energy he had left to stand. "No!"

"It's over, Apocalypse," Ororo said while she favored her right leg.

"No," Apocalypse sobbed, "I will not be beaten!"

With the last amount of energy he could fathom, he used his inhuman strength and grabbed Jean, throwing her like a rag doll several yards away, only to land near Emma. Ororo watched in horror as Jean hit the ground once more with a thud. Once she turned back, Apocalypse vanquished.

"We need help here!" Logan yelled.

Ororo looked in his direction as they were kneeling by Hank, and then turned back to Jean, who was standing up. Ororo quickly ran over to the Logan and the others. "How is he?"

"He's losing his pulse," John answered. "And fast."

"We have to get him to a hospital," Logan said.

"What hospital is going to take a mutant?" Bobby demanded.

"Well we gotta do something!" Logan shouted back.

"Moira," Ororo said. "She can help."

"Who?" Logan asked.

Before answering, they heard the X-Jet hovering above them as it made space to land. Logan and Bobby together carefully lifted Hank up and prepared to bring him aboard.

Meanwhile, Emma took her chance against Jean as she was caught off guard from Apocalypse's attack. Emma kicked her in the stomach, sending her back onto the ground gasping for breath. "You bitch!" Emma shouted. "You took everything away from me."

"No," Jean said, getting back up. "You did that all yourself."

As Emma yelled and lifted her fist, Jean blocked it and hit Emma in the jaw, sending the women to her knees.

"I'll kill you," Emma spat.

"Not if I get the chance first," Jean said as her eyes turned black.

Emma's eyes widened and she immediately regretted her words as Jean's hand touched Emma's forehead in which Emma screamed in pain. Jean focused in on Emma's memories and brought them all to the surface, much like what Phoenix had done to Jean. Emma began crying from the pain and memories which Jean was making her feel and relive. "Not without a fight, bitch," Emma muttered. Then she too reached out and grabbed Jean's arm and forced herself into Jean's subconscious and both women grunted and screamed from the pain they were inflicting on each other.

Scott and the others ran around the corner just in time to see the X-Men bringing Hank aboard the jet. As they turned and ran up into the jet, Scott turned to see Emma and Jean telepathically fighting each other.

"Jean!" he shouted.

As if his voice triggered Jean's conscious mind, she opened her eyes. Jean felt around for the presence of the X-Men and noticed that only Hank was seriously injured, but the rest were okay. Jean sighed in relief to herself then closed her eyes as she used the power of the Phoenix against Emma. The fires of Phoenix surrounded Jean, and then engulfed itself around both women, sending out a huge blast that knocked Scott and an advancing Logan to their feet.

As both men stood up, they soon panicked as they saw both women laying flat on their backs not moving. "Jean!" Logan shouted.

Scott and Logan reached Jean at the same time as Ororo and Remy watched them from the jet. "She's breathing," Scott said.

Logan nodded towards Emma. "Check her."

Scott nodded and turned to where Emma was lying. "She's alive."

Logan grunted as he lifted Jean's limp body. "Grab her."

Scott grabbed Emma's arm and put it around his neck then lifted her up and followed Logan to the jet. Scott put Emma in an empty seat in the rear of the jet and went up to the controls next to Ororo and sat down, buckling up. Charles walked over to Jean while Logan laid her down on the medical stretcher. "What happened to her, Chuck?"

Xavier looked at Jean closely and touched her forehead. "I honestly do not know," he said.

Logan sighed and looked over to where Hank was laying. "What about Hank?"

"Moira is at the mansion," Charles answered. "She will be able to help Hank, but we need to hurry."

Logan looked at Jean once more and exhaled. They had been so close to losing today and aside from that, Apocalypse was now missing. It was so strange to Wolverine that the X-Men and Brotherhood could work together so well as they did against Apocalypse and his Sentinels. If Logan were religious, he'd be saying his prayers all night long and thanking the lucky starts that all of them had made it out alive. Logan kept his eyes on Jean who appeared as if she were sleeping. _Most of us anyways,_ Logan thought grimly.

"Well, look on the bright side," Marie said from the cockpit. "We won."

"Yes," Erik nodded as he glanced at Charles. "But at what cost?"


	32. Ending

**Yeah, I did it! A long chapter! But this is the end... :( **

**AliasSpyCrazy: I really hope that the scene I did with Logan and Jean was good enough. I did two of them, hoping that it's good enough :)**

* * *

The room was cast in an eerie silence, besides the faint beeping of the heart monitors. Logan cast his gaze on the two women that were in the medical bay, Jean and Emma. Logan had wanted to slice Emma into pieces but was held back by Charles who claimed that Emma was someone who could be 'changed' and was 'good at heart'. One glance at Jean told Logan all he needed to know and believe; Emma would never change. Jean knew that just as Logan had.

"_You tellin' me that Frost is someone who's gonna change, Chuck?" Logan had growled when Xavier made his decision. "You told us she was good and look where it got Jean!"_

"_She was brainwashed, Logan," Scott had said._

"_Like you?" Logan snarled._

Jean had told him once that, when they discovered that Emma was in fact the mole, that she had walked in on Scott and Emma making love. Logan, despite his rage and jealously towards Scott, refused to believe it. It was what Jean had said to him that he then believed it.

"_Scott and I were telepathically connected," Jean said. "I guess you would say in more ways then one," she smirked, which caused Logan to frown and shift uncomfortably. Jean's focus fell upon a picture in her and Scott's room, one in which they were happy; in love. "Once you experience that with someone, Logan, for as long as Scott has, you develop some of those powers."_

_Logan raised his eyebrows. "You mean you shared your powers with Scott? So he could read other people's minds too?"_

"_Not exactly, no," Jean answered, tearing her eyes off of the photograph and onto Logan. Looking into Logan's eyes and feeling his emotions for her washed up upon Jean as a liberation of sorts and she felt herself relax. "Scott shared that link with me, before my death, for years. When you're connected with someone for that long, it gives you an advantage."_

"_How?" Logan asked, as he felt himself compelled to kiss her as she continued to hold his stare. _

"_One, you can resist any mind control or brainwashing," Jean answered, taking a step towards Logan. "And two, you can sense a telepath."_

"_Like Emma?" Logan asked, slightly tensing up as Jean stepped closer to him so that now they were only inches apart._

"_Exactly like Emma," Jean scowled, taking a step back._

_Logan sighed and mentally slapped himself for mentioning that snake's name. He placed a hand on Jean's shoulder and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Hey," he said softly. "Scott never deserved you, Jean."_

"_And you do?" _

_Logan's face fell as he didn't expect a question as blunt as the one Jean had sprang on him. He fought to regain his composure as a lazy grin formed on his face. "Well…yes."_

_Jean looked up at him in all seriousness and sighed. "Logan, I have to admit that I feel attracted to you," Jean said. "But I can't say that its love and I can't give you what it is you want."_

_Logan nodded his head slowly. "I understand that, and I can respect it, but don't you think that you could give me a chance?" Logan asked hopeful._

_Jean looked at Logan and leaned in, surprising him with a passionate kiss. Jean pulled back hesitantly and looked at him as she felt a connection, like with Scott, forming. "I've been hurt once, Logan," she whispered. "Not again."_

"_I would never hurt you, Red," he promised her._

He had kept that promise to the best of his abilities and in the end had failed. Jean was in a coma and as time passed by, ignoring her presence, her chances of waking up became wiry everyday. Logan walked further into the infirmary, shuffling his feet as he did, and walked up beside Jean. His eyes followed the trail of all the wires and IV's placed in her arms or locating on her head. He grabbed her hand and squeezed, thinking on some notion that if he did so, she'd wake up. But Jean did not wake up, and it broke his heart. It had been three months; three months that she'd laid in this coma with no explanation of how'd she had fallen into the coma in the first place. Logan had one idea, one possible explanation; and her name was Emma Frost. Logan pushed his anger aside and looked back down at Jean as he leaned closer to her.

"Jeannie," he said softly, "I know you can hear me… that somehow…you're watching over us and laughing at me and my weakness," Logan chuckled softly, and then paused, pushing a strand of her hair back. "You need to come back. You've died on us too many times, Red. Please…" Logan whispered as he rested his head next to Jean's arms and closed his eyes…..

* * *

"This is so depressing," Kitty whined.

Sitting in the Rec. room with Peter, Bobby, Marie, and their newest addition, Jubilee, Kitty threw her stack of cards on the table and folded her arms.

"What's so depressing?" Bobby asked, smirking. "The fact that you're losing or the fact that you never win?"

Kitty huffed in annoyance and shot a glare at Bobby who only laughed. It was only Jubilee that noticed Kitty was serious. "What's wrong?" the young girl asked. Even though Jubilee was new and wasn't considered an X-Men, she had a big heart and was amazingly surprising when it came to making quick decisions in the danger room. For that alone, Logan took a liking to her, which made Marie jealous. Jubilee, however, took a liking to Logan right away making it well known that she was taken with him.

"Just with Jean not waking up, Logan's always gone, even the Professor is different," Kitty explained. "It's just weird."

The room fell silent as they all shook their heads agreeing with her. "At least Hank is better and they're all teaching again," Bobby shrugged.

"True," Marie nodded, and then she fell back into silence. Some things were returned to 'normal', such as her powers. Marie glanced down at her gloves and quietly sighed. Even though during the Apocalypse fight Marie wanted to be a part of the battle and help her teammates, she never wanted her powers back. A month ago, Hank returned to teaching and was healing quickly, getting to the point where he was in the danger room once more. Remy's status in the X-Men was fulfilled when Charles offered him a spot within the X-Men. Marie believed he took it because he had no place else to go, but it was reassuring, and interesting, to having him around. The professor had lost the use of his legs once more, most notably as the result of the cure to the virus, which Marie believed was also the reason why she received her powers and why Scott had to wear his glasses once more, unable to stop the energy from building up in his eyes. Magneto and the others, Pyro and Mystique, stayed with the X-Men after the war to ensure that all the Sentinels and research that involved them was destroyed as well as Apocalypse's following. About two months ago, they then left, enemies once more of the X-Men.

"Marie, you alright?" Peter asked her concerned.

Marie looked up at their concerned faces and quickly nodded, realizing that she had drifted off. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Her thoughts then drifted off to exactly where Apocalypse could have gone. He escaped, which wasn't a good sign for them in the future.

* * *

"Any idea where he could be?" Scott asked the Professor as he looked at the 3D map in front of them.

Charles shook his head and folded his hands, thinking deeply, while he looked at Hank, Ororo, Remy and Scott circled around the map. "Wherever Apocalypse is, I imagine he plans to stay there for some while."

"To make sure that the attention is off of him," Ororo stated. "Even for a little while."

"Preciously," Charles agreed.

"Well, I'd for one would like to think that the war meant something," Hank said, looking at each of the individuals in the room. "It would seem that there is actually peace."

"Not while Magneto is out there," Scott said.

"Hank is right though, Scott," Ororo said. "We can at least take in the fact that the war is over. Despite the loses we suffered, we won."

"Yes, but look at what it cost us," Scott snapped. "Jean and Emma are in a coma and Apocalypse escaped. Those aren't exactly winning terms."

"In war, my boy, nothing is," Hank said sadly.

"Scott," Charles sighed. "I understand your anger and your reason, but it is misplaced."

Scott hung his head and muttered, "Sorry."

"For now, that is all," Charles sighed. As the four X-Men left, Charles called out. "Has anyone seen or heard from Logan?"

Ororo shook her head sadly. "Not for awhile now. Perhaps I should check up of them?"

Charles nodded and smiled painfully. "That would be a good idea."

Ororo nodded and walked out of Charles office as he suddenly frowned and became distraught.

* * *

Ororo walked into the infirmary and saw Logan sitting down next to the comatose Jean, with his head on her chest. "Logan?" she called out.

He slowly lifted his head and turned around to her. "'Ro?"

"Logan," she said sadly as she looked from Jean then back to him. "You look like shit." Logan chuckled slightly and sat up. "Logan, what are you doing?" the weather goddess asked.

Logan shrugged. "Basking in my defeat." Ororo walked over to him and looked at him confused. "I promised I'd protect her," Logan whispered. "And I didn't."

"Logan, this is not your fault," she reassured him.

Logan shook his slowly then suddenly jumped as the monitors began to beep rapidly. "What the-?"

Ororo rushed to Jean's side, practically pushing Logan out of the way, as she looked at the machines which began to increasingly get louder, only worrying the two. "I don't know how to read this!"

"Get Hank!" Logan shouted.

Ororo ran to the other side of the room and hit the emergency button while Logan looked at Jean still looking peaceful. Moments later, Hank and Scott rushed in, yelling, "What happened?"

Logan shook his head while Ororo answered, "We don't know."

Hank rushed over to Jean, favoring his stomach, while he looked at the machines and what they were reporting. Logan watched Hank closely, feeling Wolverine stirring within him, as Hank muttered two words Logan didn't want to hear. "Oh no."

* * *

Jean looked at her surroundings and frowned. The setting around her reminding her of her favorite movie, _'The Matrix'_, where they were inside of the computer. This was the same thing only inside of it begin plan and white, it was blood red. Jean looked around frantically as she heard footsteps approaching; but she saw no one and couldn't determine where they were coming from. What had Jean more worried was that she felt empty; she couldn't feel the presence of Phoenix anywhere and it worried her. When she turned, she was face to face with Emma, who had an evil grin on her face.

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Where am I?"

"I think the better question is where are you going?" Emma replied.

"Where are we?"

"Nowhere," Emma answered matter-of-factly. Jean looked around once more and shuddered. _Phoenix, where are you? What happened?_ Emma smiled, practically reading her thoughts. "Not so powerful now, are you?"

"What did you do?"

Emma shrugged. "It's not what I did."

"You had helped," Jean declared.

"You've been nothing but a pain in my ass," Emma sneered.

"The feeling's mutual."

"So I decided to get rid of you, once and for all," Emma continued, ignoring Jean's comment.

"I'm stuck here?" Jean asked taken aback, as she felt her blood boil.

Emma smirked. "With me."

Jean began to back away. "No…"

"And what's even better is that you are powerless," Emma smiled. "Whereas, I am not."

A wave of emotions flooded Jean as she fell to the ground clutching her head in pain and screaming out while Emma stood over her laughing. "Ah, the mighty Phoenix," she taunted.

Jean tried to felt her way through the pain and focus her anger on Emma. She forced the images of her friends to help her focus and it fell upon Logan's face and his concern and love for her. Logan_, I do love you_… Jean reached deep within herself and fought the voices in her head to the point where she clutched her fist and punched Emma with all the strength she could muster, knocking Emma to the ground, unconscious Jean fought to catch her breath and struggled to get on her feet as she ran from Emma. When Jean turned back, Emma's body had disappeared. Without thinking twice, Jean began to run faster until she saw a door. Gasping in relief and hope, she ran towards it and opened the doorknob. Jean reached out and found that there was an invisible wall that kept her in. Then it hit her; there was no way out. Jean was stuck here, with no powers, and with Emma. As if on cue, she heard Emma's laughter and Jean screamed.

* * *

**Okay, before you all kill me, yes, there is a sequel I am planning. My advice to you, should you chose to accept it, put me on author alert so you get the email when I post the sequel. As always, if you have any requests or ideas for the sequel, let me know and I'll add it :)**

**Thanks so much for following this story as long as you all have ;)**


End file.
